Une fangirl et un évadé bg
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Qui dit troisième année dit options incroyables, dit nouveau professeur adorable, dit évadé de prison diabolique, dit sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Qui dit troisième année dit début de la liberté ! Mais c'est aussi le cas pour ce "Sirius Black" et ces su-per-bes détraqueurs !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : papa le globe trotteur**

 **Ce n'est qu'un chapitre "mise en bouche" mais, surprise ! Je ne vais plus faire les reviews des personnages ce tome-ci mais un espèce de "concours". Disons que le OS El/Drago ayant eu des réactions, j'ai décidé de procéder autrement : de temps en temps, quand le chapitre est plus court comme ici, je ferais un OS El/personnage différent et selon vos réactions et le plaisir que j'ai en écrivant,cela déterminera l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth !**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Je possède Elizabeth et bientôt Sirius ! Puisque ce sera le nom du chiot que j'aurais le 20 septembre !**

* * *

Je salue régulièrement mon intelligence qui a fait en sorte que je bourre ma valise de bouteille d'eau, d'une gourde de jus de citrouille et de snacks sorciers en tout genre m'ayant aidé à réussir la prouesse de ne pas sortir de ma chambre depuis trois jours. Et un peu de croquettes pour Voldy.

Mon père me supplie évidemment de sortir, il se confond en excuse, me promet cadeaux divers et essaye vainement que je lui explique pourquoi Dumbledore m'a donné une insigne de "Services rendus". Je ne réponds même pas.

En ce quatrième jour, je pensais commencer "Orange is the new black" quand l'autre empoté frappe à la porte.

Je ne dis rien.

Les coups recommencent, plus sèchement.

Non, mais ça va oui ?

Je ne dis rien.

\- Elizabeth, fait la voix de Mycroft.

Oh bah ça pour une surprise !

J'ouvre la porte.

Mon père est juste derrière et me jette un regard outré dont je me délecte avant de lever la tête vers Holmes.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Moi ? Pour quoi ? Pour avoir été oubliée et me faire agressé par Malefoy et compagnie puisque j'étais seule ?

Les sourcils de mon père se froncent alors qu'il essaye difficilement d'ingérer l'information. Mycroft est comme à son habitude plus rapide et m'observe, essayant de savoir si je mens. Je soutins son regard, après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça, souffle-t-il.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Bégaye mon père.

\- Pourquoi ? Oh peut être parce que j'ai un peu contribué au fait que son père soit viré du conseil d'administration, ah, et que je me moque assez régulièrement d'eux aussi. Alors quel délice de me voir seule !

Papa soupire et m'observe.

\- Je suis désolé Elizabeth... Ca m'était complétement sortit de la tête...

Je t'étais sortie de la tête, wahou, classe, vraiment.

L'air de rien, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire le pleins de vivre mais c'est sans compter le fait que l'on a des invités. Je rougis et regarde Lestrade, Molly et Miss Hudson avant de faire volte face. Mon père m'arrête net et m'oblige à aller saluer tout le monde, ce que je fais avec bon cœur mais ma mauvaise foi me force à râler.

\- Tu boudes ? Se moque Lestrade.

\- Papa a oublié de venir me chercher à la gare.

Bah oui, j'ai pas envie d'être cataloguée comme sale gamine. Par contre, lui peut se faire cataloguer, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Je vais y aller, prévient Mycroft. Elizabeth, je m'occuperai de cette histoire.

J'hoche distraitement la tête et participe gaiement aux discussions, évitant bien entendu mon père toute l'après midi.

Lorsque finalement, ils décampent, j'essaye de retourner me cacher dans mon antre mais John m'arrête.

\- Elizabeth. Le basilic, tu l'as vu ?

Aïe je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de répondre. Il est vicieux, il sait que je vais vouloir tout lui raconter. Je pousse un grognement pour au moins témoigner de mon mécontentement et me tourne vers lui.

\- Non, Harry l'a vu. Pas moi.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ? Tente-t-il

Et vu que je suis peu rancunière et que j'adore parler, je vais m'asseoir face à lui avant de me mettre à berdeler à toute allure sur mon pauvre sort en tant qu'élève de ce château de malheur. Les expressions de mon père sont partagées et il passe de l'amusement au frôlage de syncope. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et quand je termine tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est :

\- ...Tu es amoureuse de ce Ronald Weasley ?

\- ….papa !

Je pousse un soupir exasperé et vais dans ma chambre en roulant des yeux. Bon, ok, j'avoue qu'en vrai ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler et c'est quand même sympa que je peux aller manger autant que je veux.

Les vacances c'est aussi, et surtout "netflix and chill", et dans le sens littéral du terme.

OOooooOO

Je regarde le journal télévisé en déjeunant, pestant intérieurement contre cette chaleur. Un taré s'est évadé de prison apparemment, je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Black... black.

C'est une famille sorcière, liée aux Malefoy. C'est un sorcier. Il s'est échappé d'une prison moldue ou alors...

\- Bonjour, fait mon père en entrant, me coupant dans ma réfléxion.

\- Papa, pourquoi on part jamais en vacance ?

\- Oh.., et bien... j'en ai jamais eu l'envie et je ne pensais aps que tu en avais envie.

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'une gamine de treize ans avait envie de voir du pays un petit peu ?

Je le regarde en levant un sourcil et il grogne en réponse, un peu embarrassé.

\- Et bien, je me suis dis que Poudlard, étant donné que c'était en Ecosse sonnait comme des vacances pour toi.

Bien rattrapé papa mais ça ne suffira définitivement pas.

\- Papa...

\- Bon, on verra pour partir en vacance. L'année prochaine peut-être.

Tu parles. Je lève les yeux au ciel en continuant de déjeuner et mon père éteint le journal. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- J'étais un peu entrain de regarder.

\- Il n'y passe jamais rien d'intéressant, répond il froidement.

Il a son visage dur en mode "Sherlockinou me manque mais je ne dois pas pleurer". Autant crever l'abcès et y allé franc jeu :

\- Tu vas aller au cimetière aujourd'hui ? Je peux t'acompagner ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Un hibou fonce contre la fenêtre, enfin quand je dis "hibou" je veux dire "la vieille bestiole à moitié morte des Weasley qui a quand même un nom classe". Il s'appelle Hermès.

Mes amis m'envoient une lettre, t'as vu ? Je souris fièrement avant de prendre l'enveloppe accrochée et de laisser le hibou picoré mon toast et mon thé.

Il en a plus besoin que moi après tout.

"Chère Elizabeth,

Tu ne devineras jamais ! Papa a gagné un concours à la gazette du sorcier : on part en Égypte voir mon frère Bill (l'aîné). J'espère que ton papa et toi allez bien.

Et que ton oncle bizarre va bien aussi, enfin, j'espère pour toi qu'il va bien. Je veux dire, ce serait dommage que non, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref ! Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas appeler Harry sur le téléphone moldu, Hermione aura trop peur de déranger son oncle et sa tante mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Amicalement,

Ron."

Il pourra avoir l'amabilité de comprendre que si je l'appelle différemment, il doit signer différement.

\- Que dit-il ? Demande Papa.

\- Je peux inviter Harry Potter à la maison ?

Je lui souris.

Il soupire.

\- Ok

* * *

 **Hazabeth**

Je pénètre dans la salle commune, mon ouvrage de potion ouvert, ayant une question pour Hermione. Je la trouve sur le canapé, près de Ron, face au Survivant qui parle.

\- Alors ? Demande Ron surexcité.

Je fronce les sourcils et me cache derrière le mur pour écouter.

\- On s'est embrassé..., répond Harry.

Mon cœur se sert. Je jure sur Merlin que si il a embrassé la bouffeuse de nouilles...

-C'était comment ? Sourit Ron.

\- Cho a pleuré.

Je serre les dents et décide de finir le massacre moi-même. Je me gratte la gorge et rentre. Ils sursautent tout les trois et je fixe Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit, elle rougit tout le temps.

\- J'ai des questions en potion.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Je dérange ? Je demande sur un ton qui n'appelle comme seule réponse "non".

Elle regarde Harry quelques instants et se tourne vers moi.

\- Un peu.

J'hoche la tête et ferme mon bouquin.

\- Ok. Je demanderai directement au professeur Rogue

Je m'apprête à faire demi tour mais potter me retient :

\- Non , c'est bon, pose ta question, El', sourit-il.

Je me tourne vers lui et lève un sourcil.

\- C'est à toi que je parle, Potter ?

Il perd son sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Exactement.

Je vais dans mon dortoir rn roulant des yeux, les plantant là.

OOooooOO

Rogue a encore foutu une retenue injuste à Neville et je me retrouve là, à Pré-au-Lard, seule. Le 14 février, ça ne peut être que ce vieux gâteux Gandalf qui a eu l'idée de nous faire sortir. Et Harry qui traîne avec Chang.. Argh.

Je vais faire le pleins de chocogrenouille, de reprendre un stock de parchemin puis percute en plein fouet un crétin, tombant sur mes fesses.

\- Vous ne savez pas regarder devant vous ?! -

\- Merlin, désolé Elizabeth, marmonna Harry.

Il prend ma main pour m'aider à me relever mais semble distrait. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, Potter ?

\- Je... J'étais avec Cho, rougit-il.

\- ...passe au moment qui m'intéresse directement.

\- Elle m'a fait une scène parce que je devais rejoindre Hermione et... m'a parlé d'un garçon qui la draguait... Elle a pété un câble.

Pendant que mes neurones dansent la macarena, je lève un sourcil avec intérêt, faisant mine de me soucier.

\- ...Elle est surmenée, Harry, tu comprends ?

\- Oui mais.. Je veux dire, moi aussi !

\- Je sais, mon chou, je sais. Solidarité féminine, tu comprends ?

Je vais la noyer et prétendre un suicide. C'Est-ce que je vais faire. Crétine.

\- ..Ouais, soupire-t-il.

\- Bière ?

\- Je dois rejoindre Hermione.

\- Je comprends, je fais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Et toi que faisais-tu ici ?

Rendez-vous ? Non. Il s'en fiche, pas la peine d'essayer bêtement de le rendre jaloux. Je lui montre mes achats. Il arque un sourcil et remonte ses lunettes.

\- Pas de rendez-vous ?

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas une fille romantique.

\- Oh oui, je sais, rit-il, doucement.

Je regarde ailleurs, m'empêchant violemment de fixer son sourire.

\- Je dois y aller.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas, ruminant contre ma stupidité : je n'ai pas de rendez-vous mais je prétexte que je dois y aller.

OOooooOO

Harry arrive dans la grande salle, les yeux rouges, les poings serrés. Je n'ose pas le rejoindre. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est fondre dans ses bras sous le soulagement mais, premièrement, mon bras cassé ne le permet pas, et deuxièmement son parrain est mort : je doute que ce soit le moment de déclarer ma flamme.

Ou peut-être que si ? J'en sais rien.

Etant donné que Ron, Hermione et Neville sont à l'infirmerie et Ginny encore dans le dortoir (visez ma chance de cocu) il va s'asseoir près de moi. Je me tais quelques instants puis tourne mon visage près de lui.

\- Sirius chantait bien, je souris. Je crois que les chansons qu'il aimait sont toujours à la mode et que c'est pour ça qu'il les chantait. Par contre il était nul pour faire du thé. Et, ses poils étaient plus doux que ses cheveux.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que...

\- Il m'énervait quand il faisait son macho, pour plaisanter, au début je pensaisqu'il était sérieux : j'ai cru que j'allais étrangler. Par contre, ce que je pouvais aimer le rendre dingue en allant faire ma fayote auprès de Rogue. Son regard brûlant de trahison me remplissait de bonheur.

Il a un sourire un peu triste. Mais un sourire quand même.

\- Et quand il était avec Buck et qu'on les entendait à travers les portes et que c'était gênant parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'il le draguait.

Là il laisse échapper un petit gloussement qui se termine en un début de sanglot. Je prends sa main que je serre.

\- Il était persuadé que c'était à toi, et les autres, de terminer cette guerre. Et ce même si tes parents sont morts : il aurait pu devenir parano et t'empêcher de te battre, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Parce que lui non plus n'aurait pas pu supporter être tenu à l'écart des combats. Tu lui as offert la plus belle chose dont il pouvait rêver : savoir qu'il t'avait protégé même pendant son dernier souffle.

Là, il pleure, et je sais pas quoi faire. J'essuie doucement ses larmes et passe mes bras autour de lui, posant sa joue sur mon épaule. Je frotte son dos doucement et fusille du regard tout ceux qui oseraient se moquer.

Heureusement, vu l'heure, on est assez peu.

\- Merci..., souffle-t-il.

Je rougis.

OOooooOO

Je n'ai, pour la première, pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Parce que je sais que la prochaine rentrée va être horrible. Je pousse un long soupir et pose mon front sur la vitre du Poudlard express en envisageant la possibilité de sauter.

\- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ?

Je me tourne vers Harry.

\- ..Ouais. T'inquiètes.

Depuis que je lui ai fais mon petit discours sur Sirius et que je me suis un peu montrée hyper protective vis à vis de lui, Harry devient tout à coup très attentif et c'est agréable quoique louche.

J'espère de tout coeur que Neville ne lui a rien dis. Ca me ferait mal au coeur des les tuer tous les deux.

On arrive, finalement, et je sors du train les mains avec mes affaires. J'aperçois mon père et me dirige vers lui sombrement.

\- El' !

Je me tourne vers la voix qui m'appelle. Harry s'approche.

\- Tu ne me dis aps au-revoir ?

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Potter, je souris.

\- Que suis-je donc entrain de faire ?

\- Un reproche.

Il sourit.

\- C'est vrai.

Ou peut être que je devrais lui dire moi. Je veux dire, il devient de plus enplus mignon, il a été reconnu comme l'Elu. Il va bientôt avoir pleins de greluches autour de lui.

\- Harry.., je rougis. Il se pourrait bien que.. je sois amoureuse de toi. Et que.. je vais t'embrasser. Maintenatn. Mais.. C'est juste pour embêter mon père, ok ?

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre le pauvre bougre. Je souris, pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement. Il reste bras ballant, mais répond au baiser. Je remarque, manquant de grogner, qu'il embrasse bien. Conasse de Cho.

Je romps le baiser et lui souris.

\- Merci.

\- ..Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas l'énerver un peu plus ? propose-t-il.

\- Mmh. Je pense que si.

Je recommence, souriatn contre ses lèvres et il pose sa main sur ma taille cette fois.

* * *

 **Alors ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : le bien joli Potter**

 **Heeeeyyy !**

 **Alors, pourquoi ai-je traîné ? Parce que je déteste ce chapitre, que ça m'énervait de l'écrire et que j'ai été occupée par... MON CHIEN ! Si vous voulez des photos du bébé berger australien qui porte le doux nom de "Portos" je vous invite sur mon instagram (iceteahotchocolate) ou alors sur mon groupe Facebook "It's real for us"!**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Charlotte H :**

 **Je suis tellement désolé pour ce chapitre si décevant (le OS ci-dessous est beaucoup plus sympa) et je promet que les suivant seront beaucoup mieux puisque ce tome est aussi mon préféré ! (Remus aura une place bien particulière). Oui, il faut savoir que pour le Mycbeth à la base, ni ma bêta ni mes "bêta lecteurs" étaient vraiment emballés, alors que désormais ils sont les supporters n°1, donc je me dis qu'en mettant les couples directement en scène vous aurez une idée plus précise !**

 **Céleste 31 :**

 **Oh que oui Sirius est un évadé bg ! Et on va en voir d'autres des prouesses avec notre bon vieux Patmol !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Euh, je ne possède qu'Elizabeth et pas Sirius finalement puisque le nom de mon chien est Portos !**

* * *

Je vais bien. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je dirais même que je vais super bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'apprêtais à faire irruption chez les crétins d'oncle et tante de la famille d'Harry. J'ai réussi à convaincre miraculeusement mon père de m'accompagner, je me suis dis qu'une sortie lui ferait du bien. Bon, je doute que celle là soit le parfait exemple, mais bon.

Je m'avance donc, témérairement et frappe trois coups clairs à la porte. Le baleineau lui servant de cousin m'ouvre et me regarde, de haut en bas, la bouche ouverte. Je lève un sourcil sans comprendre.

\- Bonjour. Harry est-il là ?

\- Tu viens voir l'idiot ? Crache-t-il dédaigneusement. Je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que lui.

Il me laisse entrer, me débarrassant même de mon manteau et je fronce les sourcils, c'est quoi son problème ? Je le fixe, mon père est crispé derrière moi.

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- Partis en ville, on a la maison pour nous, sourit-il fièrement.

Super, tu veux un biscuit ?

\- Pas exactement, répond froidement mon père derrière moi.

\- Donc on pourrait emprunter Harry quelques jours tu crois ?

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ?

\- Passer du temps avec lui, je l'apprécie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en serrant les poings.

\- Tss.

\- Bon, tu peux répondre ? Je soupire, à bout d'impatience.

\- HARRY IL Y A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI !

\- ...Moi ? Fait une voix de l'étage avant qu'on entende une petite personne dévalée les escaliers.

Je souris et me tourne vers Harry qui répond à mon sourire. Je lui embrasse gentiment la joue et me tourne vers l'autre.

\- Bon, dis à tes parents qu'on le ramène ce soir si tout va bien.

Je me dis que vu sa famille de bovins, plusieurs jours risquent d'être compliqués.

\- Ok, répond-il en rougissant.

Je le fixe longuement sans comprendre et il rougit de plus belle. Mon père pousse un grognement et sort en nous tirant presque par le col. Je les suis à l'extérieur sans comprendre et, une fois confortablement installé dans un taxi, Harry éclate de rire.

\- Visiblement tu as tapé dans l'œil de Big D.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, soupire mon père.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi ? Qui est Big D ?

\- Mon cousin !

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ! S'exclame mon père.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout enfin !

\- Ridicule, soupire-t-il.

\- Il va certainement être gentil avec moi quand je lui dirais que je pourrais te pérvenir de comment il me traite, sourit Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je deviens cramoisie.

\- Quoi ..Mais.. C'est impossible !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Répond mon père en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es gentille, intelligente et très j...

\- Papa. Stop. Maintenant.

La gênance. Je crois que mon papa stoppe sa dépression au moment où ma vie amoureuse entre en jeu. Vous croyez que si je me marie il devient hystériquement heureux ou hystérique tout court ? A débattre.

Dans tous les cas, je préfère couper la conversation avant que ça ne devienne vraiment gênant. Harry est à l'étape A), je regarde ailleurs et j'aimerais éviter qu'il arrive à l'étape B), je prie pour etre ailleurs.

On arrive à la maison et je le laisse doucement découvrir notre superbe appartement. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un amas de caisses en cartons près des escaliers, me tournant vers mon père.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il rougit et hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Miss Hudson veut se débaresser de certaines de ses vieilleries.

Mouais, prend moi pour une débile, je te dirai rien. Je plisse les yeux, suspicieuse.

Harry et moi allons dans ma chambre, après que j'aie discrètement chapardé de quoi grignoter et l'on se met à discuter

Enfin, pour être franche, je lui pose surtout le plus de questions possibles sur sa vie avec son oncle et sa tante, sur l'étendue de la débilité de son cousin. En fait, j'essaye juste discrètement de tâter le terrain pour voir si y'a de moyens qu'il déménage.

Vivre chez les Weasley par exemple.

Ou même à la maison, je evux dire, si Papa a su supporter Sherlock, un gamin bien élévé qui fait le petit déjeuner pour une famille d'empotée habituellement c'est le paradis.

En fait, si Harry vient trop souvent, ça risque de devenir problématique pour moi : mon père va vouloir que je devienne comme lui, et je n'en suis pas capable. Je daigne à peine vider le lave vaisselle !

Je change donc bien vite de sujet et on parle donc de ce qu'on espère pour l'année prochaine, Papa m'a bien évidemment signé mon autorisation pour pré au lard (je l'ai menacé de fuguer si il refusait) mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Harry et il est inquiet de ne pas pouvoir y aller.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il vienne. Vu le nombre de merdes qui lui arrivent dans le "château" le mieux gardé au monde, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arriveraient dans un village sorcier pas aussi sécur.

M'enfin, je le garde pour moi, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre mes doutes sur ses autres chances de mourir.

On parle aussi de cet évadé de prison qui s'est échappé il y a pas longtemps. Enfin, moi j'en parle puisqu'Harry n'a pas eu l'occasion de regarder le journal télévisé.

En bref on parle beaucoup, on rejoint même mon père sous l'insistance d'Harry pour discuter avec lui aussi et on grignote comme des copains.

Ensuite, on ramène Harry chez lui et c'est la stupeur.

Son oncle n'attend même pas que nous soyons partis pour l'engueuler, il le dispute devant nous et ce avec l'approbation de sa tante. Et, le pire de tout, c'est qu'Harry n'a pas l'air embêté, juste blasé et usé. Ca me fait vraiment mal au cœur, Harry est adorable, il est gentil, genereux et tolérant. Et son oncle et sa tante sont des abrutis finis.

Je fusille Dudley du regard, espérant lui remettre les idées en place d'une quelconque façon puis vais dans le taxi avec mon père.

\- Des idiots.

\- Abrutis,confirme-t-il.

* * *

 **Le OS !**

Je l'observe en serrant les dents. Ce qu'il est arrogant. Il n'est pas arrogant comme Miss Platine, imbus de lui-même et donc imbuvable. Lui, il sait quels sont ses atouts et ses charmes, et il en joue. Et ça me terrifie parce que c'est exactement le genre de choses qui me font tomber folle amoureuse, vu que je suis une véritable midinette.

Il remarque que je le regarde et me souris, en faisant un clin do'eil. Je lève les yeux au ciel en détournant le regard, ignorant les sarcasmes des jumeaux dans mon dos. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'un simple béguin mais c'est plus que ça. J'étais petite quand je l'ai rencontré, on a finit par se parler. Puis, j'ai été au QG de l'Ordre des vacances et on s'est bien entendu, et j'ai eu un béguin. Puis Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaquer et je l'ai revu, et il avait aussi un béguin.

Sur moi.

Ridicule, hein?

J'aimerais pouvoir vous assurer que j'ai été une ferme forte, que je me suis respectée mais c'est faux. J'ai juste décidé de profiter de la chance que j'avais d'avoir été "choisie". Bien entendu je ne lui ai pas dis ça, je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps alors que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Puis, je lui ai dis, et il avait l'air d'avoir gagner au loto.

Je ne l'ai dis à personne, pas même à Neville. Harry doit être le premier à savoir.

\- Un problème, Waston ? Roucoule George, me tirant de mes rêveries.

\- On pense encore à Olivier Dubois ? Renchérit Fred.

Hermione et Harry éclatent de rire, je roule des yeux.

\- Qui est Olivier Dubois ? Demande Sirius Black.

\- Le beau Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor dont Elizabeth était folle amoureuse, susurre Hermione.

\- Vous exagérez, je soupire.

\- C'est vrai, se moque Black. Depuis quand éprouve-t-elle des sentiments ?

Je me lève finalement, piquée au vif mais bien décidée à ne rien montrer du tout.

Je suis éreintée, je vais me coucher.

\- "Ereintée" ? On a appris un nouveau mot ? Susurre Sirius Black.

\- Je lui coule un regard blasé.

\- Tu m'excuseras d'avoir du vocabulaire.

\- Mais bien entendu, trésor, dit-il d'un ton sucré.

Je le fixe longuement puis décide de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde en leur embrassant la joue, chose que je ne fais habituellement jamais m'enfin. Tout le monde ? Nope, pas Sirius. Je vais ensuite me coucher, satisfaite.

J'entends peu à peu les autres monter, et, vers minuit, on entre dans ma chambre. Je me relève et regarde Sirius en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de bonne nuit ? Geint-il, comme un bébé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me lève et vais lui embrasser la joue. Il continue de froncer les sorucils et me repproche :

\- D'habitude tu ne t'en tiens pas à la joue.

\- D'habitude tu vas dormir ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu dormes ici.

\- Tu sais.. Je fais des cauchemars..., fait-il, gêné en regardant ailleurs.

C'est quand il me montre ce genre de choses, des miettes du Sirius effrayé, celui qui ne sait plus qui il est vraiment, quelle est sa place dans cette époque et cet endroit, c'est de ce Sirius que je suis amoureuse. Et c'est le Sirius charmeur qui m'a fait tomber sous son charme

\- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas vraiment dormir.

Il sourit en coin, glisse sa main sur ma nuque et joint nos lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé les chatons je vous poste ça à la va vite, j'ai BEAUCOUP TROP DE CHOSES A LIRE**

 **j'vous aime fort, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'abandonner mon père. Oh, bien sûr lui va vous dire qu'il va très bien et que je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir. Mais ses petits yeux tristes et sa mince silhouette noyée dans une foule de personnes me fait réaliser à quel point il est seul.

Hermione tente de me tirer par le bras dans le compartiment mais je me dégage, restant collée à la vitre pour pouvoir faire signe à mon père. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air stupide, je veux qu'il sache que je suis là et qu'il n'est pas vraiment seul.

Et il faut que je demande à Mycroft de le surveiller. Il faut que je demande à Lestrade, Molly et Miss Hudson de le faire. Je crois que je vais meme envoyer une lettre à Molly Weasley. Je décide de ne pas aller m'asseoir avec eux mais c'est sans compter sur Hermione.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Ecoute, Hermione, t'es adorable mais j'ai besoin d'être seule..

\- Tu auras tous le temps au ch^teau, mais tu m'as manqué et j'ai envie de te voir.

\- Tu as juste peur que je saute par la fenêtre, je soupire, agacée. Hermione, je ne suis pas dépressive.

\- Ca, c'est moi qui le dis. Allez viens.

En poussant un long râle, je m'en vais. Je m'assois près d'eux et sors mes écouteurs et mon bouquin, bien décidé à ruiner la batterie de mon téléphone en écoutant ma musique. Je leur grogne dessus pour montrer mon mécontemment et fronce les sourcils en voyant la forme endormie dans le compartiment, près d'Harry.

Je vérifie que Voldy et le chat orange fluo d'Hermione ne se disputent pas et apprécie à sa juste valeur le fait que Voldy soit visiblement l'alpha. Enfin, je ne sais pas si il y a des alphas entre chats mais Voldy l'est et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ensuite, je me replonge dans ma lecture et mets le son de musique au maximum pour que Potter & co comprennent que je n'écoute pas leur conversation. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais rien ne m'intéresse pour le moment sinon l'état de mon père.

Environs au milieu du trajet, l'ambiance se refroidit et je frissonne. En fronçant les sourcils, j'enlève mes écouteurs et me frotte les mains.

\- Ca caille, je marmonne.

\- C'est bizarre..., remarque Ron. On s'est arrêté...

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, remarquant aussi que le train n'avance plus et me lève pour regarder dans le "couloir". Je croise le regard de pleins d'autres élèves qui font la même chose que moi.

Puis

BOUM

Le train est bousculé et je me retrouve assise brutalement à ma place.

Wow !

\- Mais keske.., articule Harry.

Soudainement, un espèce de grand spectre noir entre et se dirige vers Harry et moi à pleins les gazs. Je veux sortir ma baguette mais... Non.

Je revois le cadavre de ma mère dans son cercueil, je ressens la douleur de sa perte, je revois Mycroft m'annoncer que Sherlock est mort, je me revois à Baker Street perdue au milieu de deux hommes que je ne connais pas.

Mais, surtout, la mort de maman. Je me retrouve à l'hôpital, entrain de patienter pour savoir le triste sort de ma mère. Je revois le médecin, plutôt beau, avec un air à la John Stamos qui essaye de me prendre dans ses bras après m'avoir annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Elizabeth ! Elizabeth !

Je me réveille en sursaut et me crispe en sentant mon visage baigné de larmes. Je fais face à Hermione qui est accroupie devant moi et me caresse docuement les cheveux.

\- Q-Quoi ? J'articule d'une voix tremblante.

La forme endormie s'est levée et c'est un homme. Il a pas mal de cheveux gris et une expression douce. Il porte un chandail rapiécé et une cicatrice lui barre le visage. On dirait un espèce de pirate qui est devenu bibliothécaire.

Harry se relève près de moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouies..., fait Hermione. Enfin, vous vous êtes évanouis..

L'homme fixe Harry d'un drôle d'air et se tourne vers moi, un peu inquiet. Il sort de sa poche intérieur du chocolat et nous en tend.

\- Tenez, ça vous fera du bien.

J'attrape le morceau en tremblotant et articule vaguement :

\- Vous êtes déjà mon professeur préféré.

Il a l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui a crié ? Demande Harry, se tournant vers moi.

\- ...j'étais évanouie aussi, chaton, je réponds.

Il rougit furieusement, mais, un peu habitué, il se tourne vers les autres.

\- Personne n'a crié, Harry...

\- Une femme, je l'ai entendue.

\- Tu sais, je me suis retrouvé aux moments où j'apprenais la mort de ma mère, peut-être que toi aussi...

Harry fronce les sourcils et croque un morceau de chocolat avant de lever les yeux vers le professeur.

\- C'est possible ?

\- En effet, c'était des détraqueurs, ils nous font vivre et revivre les pires moments de notre vie et je crois que vous deux avez beaucoup de choses terribles vécues.

\- Boarf, vous savez, la guerre ça vous change, je réponds sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais lui, le professeur, ne plaisante pas. Il me lance le même regard terrifié que Papa peut me faire quand je crie "TOUS A COUVERT" pendant les feux d'artifices du nouvel an. Je pense que je vais me pencher sur le sujet.

Quand je dis le "sujet"je parle du prof, et quand je dis me "pencher" je veux dire... Boarf, on verra bien !

Le professeur nous bidonne une ecuse que je trouve un peu louche puis s'en va d'un pas décidé voir le conducteur.

Je grignote mon chocolat, très satisfaite de la rencontre qui a suivie le cauchemar et me tourne vers Ron qui m'appelle.

\- Oui, Ronald ?

\- Tu as revu ta mère alors ? Parce que.. Moi, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai juste eu l'impression que je ne serais plus jamais heureux.

\- Ca s'appelle une dépression, honey, je réponds avec un sourire un peu aigre. Disons que j'en ai fais une petite après la mort de ma mère et que toutes les images sont revenues dans un flash back. Et, bien sûr que je pensais ne plus être capable d'être heureuse, mais j'avais surtout la douleur aussi fort que le premier jour.

\- ..Et toi Harry ?

\- C'était.. Violent.

\- Je pense qu'Harry, je me permets chaton, n'a pas de souvenir frais de ses parents. Mais il a le souvenir enfouis de la perte, et c'est ça qu'il a ressentis. Ca et ..

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu gênée.

\- Le cri de sa mère.

\- Et bien, l'année promet, sourit légèrement Hermione, pas rassurée.

On arrive au château, allant nous asseoir au banquet. Je rejoins mon Nevy-chou et m'assois près de lui, tout juste si je ne pose pas possessivement ma main sur sa cuisse.

On écoute le joli discours manhchéen sur le bien et le mal de Bubus et j'observe le nouveau professeur avec inquiétude. Il a l'air tristounet, bienveillant, un peu timide et l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de choses.

Il ressemble à Papa.

Et j'ai un gros problème avec mon complexe d'EOdipe.

Va-t-il devenir mon nouveau crush ?

Argh non.

Rogue grince des dents quand les élèves applaudissent, pour pas changer. Lui et sa jalousie de ne pas avoir le poste de défense contre les fores du mal. Ca devient un peu ridicule, vous croyez qu'il tient un blog à ce sujet ?

Passons.

Nous nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs quand les jumeaux m'encerclent.

\- Et bien...

\- Elizabeth...

-On s'est dit...

\- C'est la dernière année de Dubois..

\- Et c'est loin d'être ta dernière année..

\- Comment se porte ton petit cœur brisé ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais décidée à jouer le jeu :

\- Argh c'est l'agonie. Je me roule dans mon lit, prise de crise de larmes monumental depuis des semaines et des semaines ! Mon Dubois ! Mon bien aimé Olivier ! Mon..

\- Oui ?

Je me crispe, me stoppant nette dans ma tirade et cligne des yeux, face à Dubois. Je serre les poings en entendant les gloussements des jumeaux et regarde Dubois.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- ...Mmh, oui, tu sais tu pourras toujours m'envoyer des lettres.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Toute cette mascarade n'était que pour séduire George ,l'élu de mon cœur, n'est-ce pas Georgie ?

Je caresse la joue du Weasley qui, trop surpris pour réagir, fronce les souricls. J'éclate de rire et vais dans mon dortoir, sous les rires hilares de Fred et Olivier.

Dans mon lit, je commence à rédiger ma lettre pour papa mais m'arrête bien vite : Lavande a la dose de bonbons et je suis bien décidée à faire en sorte qu'elle partage.

Non mais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : en grande compagnie**

* * *

Je me dirige vers la grande salle, la lanière de mon sac me sciant l'épaule. Je lorgne du regard le planning d'Hermione et fronce les sourcils.

\- ...hermignonne ?

Elle rougit. Elle est tellement prévisible.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Tu as pris combien d'options au juste ?

\- Toutes.

\- ...Toutes ?

\- Oui, toutes.

Je la regarde, sans comprendre la blague.

\- ...même étude des moldus ?

\- Je veux savoir comment les moldus sont vus par les sorciers.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que des discussions avec le professeur et des ouvrages adaptés auraient suffit ?

Elle pousse un grognement de mécontentemment et je sais que j'ai raison. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione, c'est vraiment pour étaler ta science. Tu vas détester divination. Tu n'es pas une diseuse de bon aventure.

\- Tu as pris divination aussi !

\- Oui mais c'est pour le côté ironique ! Et pour pouvoir dire à mon père et S.. Mycroft que je peux lire leur avenir ! Ca va être génial !

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être ironique ?

Je lui lance un regard et je me dis qu'elle est beaucoup trop douée en sortilège pour que je m'aventure sur ce terrain. Du coup j'hausse simplement les épaules et m'assois pour manger. Je dois avouer que je mange moins qu'avant et que la douce vue de Ronald entrain de se goinfrer me donne surtout envie de rendre mon repas.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Moi ausis, sourit Harry.

\- Et dire qu'on se moquait de moi..., marmonna Hermione.

\- Au moins, Lupin a une cicatrice, si il a vraiment affronté une créature du mal on aura une preuve. La seule cicatice que Lockhart avait c'était une brûlure à cause de son lisseur.

Hermione me fusille du regard et je n'ose pas trop répliquer, repiquant mon nez dans mon assiette. Bien sagement.

Nous allons dans une salle de classe unique en son genre, dans le haut de la tour Est, on doit même grimper une échelle pour atteindre la salle de classe.

Ensuite on rentre dans un espèce de souk miniature : tapis, coussins, encens, tasse de thé un peu partout et tapisseries en tout genre. On s'assoit un peu partout, moi à côté de Nevylou.

\- Où est-elle? demande finalement Ron.

\- Avec ses amis de l'au-delà, je réponds en constantant avec déception que personne ne comprend la référence.

Neville me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire : "mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries" et je grogne en regardant ailleurs.

Sorciers de merde. Putain la princesse et la grenouille c'est la base.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer dans le monde physique, fait une voix mystique.

Et là, une espèce de frêle femme avec une coupe afro (mais rousse), des foulards et des robes de hippies et des loupes en guise de lunettes apparaît.

JE SAIS QUI CEST

JANIS JOPLIN AYANT RENCONTRE BILLY OCEAN

Je souris devant ma blague de génie et marmonne contre ses idiots de sorcier, toujours incapable de saisir la référence. La véritable question est pourquoi je traîne avec eux.

\- Asseyez vous, mes enfants, asseyez vous.

Je retiens l'envie de dire que c'est déjà fait, parce que, franchement le cours a l'air terrible et la prof encore plus. Ce serait idiot de me faire virer dés la première heure.

\- Je suis le professeur Trewlaney, il est possible que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu. Je descends rarement rejoindre les autres professeurs, ça trouble mon troisième œil.

Bon sang mais quelle génie. Et dire que mon père ne peut pas voir ça.

\- La divination, continue-t-elle d'un ton théâtrale. Est le plus dur des arts magiques. Soit vous avez le don de la double vue, soit pas. Les livres ne vous aideront pas à aller loin dans ce domaine.

Hermione se crispe, son expression adoptant la parfaite "Really-bitch" face et je manque de laisser échapper mon fou rire. Pauvre enfant qui vient de subir une violente insulte.

Elle continue sa petite tirade, nous regardant un à un d'air un anxieux, je fais donc de mon mieux pour prendre une expression grave et concernée par le problème.

\- Je voudrais vous demander, ma chère, fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je me redresse, avide de savoir.

\- De me passer la théière en argent.

Un peu déçue, je n'en montre rien et obéis bien sagement. Je la lui tends avec un doux sourire et me permets même d'ajouter.

\- Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vos cours, la possibilité d'avoir le don de double vue me .. me... boulverse mais vous croyez que je pourrais faire face à la responsabilité d'avoir un tel don ?

\- Et bien, ma chère, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais la première étape est bien de reconnaître que ce n'est pas à la porter de tout le monde.

\- Bien entendu, je réponds, doucereuse.

Elle me lance un regard presque amoureux et je retourne m'asseoir, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le soupir dédaigneux de cette brave Granger.

\- Vous, mon garçon, fait-elle à neville.

Là, je me crispe. Neville semble très mal à l'aise et ça ne présage jamais rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que votre grand-mère ?

\- O-Oui.. Je crois...

Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais vous.

Je manque de faire scandale mais rassure Neville à voix basse, bien décidée à faire du cours de divination mon nouveau défouloir.

\- Vous, fait-elle à Parvati. Il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux.

Parvati se tourne vers Ron, qu'elle regarde dédaigneusement avant d'éloigner son fauteuil. Je souris en coin, et essaye de montrer à Neville que c'est rigolo mais il n'est pas convaincu.

Le reste du cours se passe à coup de prophéties à deux balles et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas réagir, franchement ça va être dur de tenir.

Nous allons dans la grande salle nous sustenter puis ils vont en cours d'éducation des créatures magiques. Et, quand je vois leur livre, je suis très heureuse de ne pas avoir choisis cette option. Je me balade donc dans les couloirs, ayant encore la chance de ne pas avoir grand-chose comme travail.

\- J'ai dis à Dumbledore que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser le copain de Black se balader dans les couloirs, fait la voix de Severus.

\- Tu penses que je vais faire entrer Sirius ? Réplique une voix, sur la défensive, mais plutôt douce.

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Je bifurque donc et aperçois Lupin et Rogue, en face à face, tout juste si ils ne dégainent par leurs baguettes. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Professeur ?

\- Tout va bien, Elizabeth, me fait doucement Remus.

Je fronce les sourcils, il est mignon mais il n'est pas le seul professeur. Je le regarde, l'air de dire "bitch please" et me tourne vers Rogue.

\- Professeur ?

Severus offre un sourire narquois à Remus mais se tourne vers moi, glacial.

\- Que voulez-vous, Watson ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Cest votre problème ?

Oki. Je roule des yeux et m'en vais.

De toute façon, je vais bientôt avoir cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et quand Lupin sera devenu mon professeur préféré, ce sera bien fait pour vous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 (je crois lol)

 **Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à arriver, je pense que les prochains en prendront aussi. Mais c'est mieux. Parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je suis fière de vous le présenter et j'attendrai de nouveau impatiemment vos reviews. Et c'est comme ça que j'aime écrire, et pas "écrire pour écrire" parce que y'a des délais (lol)**

 **Je dois aussi me remettre sur l'avenir amoureux de El, même si, plus j'y pense plus Drago/El me plaît.**

* * *

En soirée, je vretourne dans ma salle commune à grands pas. Je croise Malefoy qui a vachement grandit, il doit faire une demi tête en plus que moi. Il a une écharpe au bras, je fronce les sourcils mais décide de rester tranquille et continue mon chemin.

\- Alors Waston, on s'évanouit dans le train ?

Je fronce les sourcils, faisant lentement volte face en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu... Les détraqueurs... on a un passé sombre ?

\- Oui, mon premier baiser avec un crapaud, je susurre d'une voix glaciale en me réjouissant de voir des plaques rouges accesoirées son visage. Quand tu arrêteras de faire ton pauvre émo on sera tous soulagé..

J'observe son bandage et mon sourcil se lève un peu plus.

-C'est dangeureux la branlette avec un calibre inférieur à la moyenne?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?! Crache-t-il

\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu vas en parler à papa ? C'est clair que ça doit être de famille !

\- Et toi la famille justement ? Tout est rose au pays des psychopathes ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir et mes poings se serrent.

\- Oh.. Mais l'un d'entre vous est mort.. Non ?

\- Ferme ta gueule, je siffle froidement.

\- Touché, ricanet-il.

Je le regarde, poings serrés et mâchoires crispées et dois me faire violence pour ne rien faire. Je m'avance donc d'un pas et le jauge du regard.

\- Dis moi, Malefoy, depuis notre "date" dans le couloir, en première année, tes lèvres chastes ont eu la chance d'en rencontrer d'autres ? Celles de Parkinson, peut être. C'est vrai qu'à par te.. Faire les yeux doux elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose. Ce serait quand même idiot que ton papa apprenne que ton premier baiser était avec une sang de bourbe.

\- Donc tu reconnais en être une ?

\- Seulement quand ça te dérange, je réponds avec un sourire. L'insulte ne prend du sens que quand on met une définition n'en ai pas mis.

BOUM TROP PHILOSOPHE POUR TOI.

\- Tu veux que j'en mette une ? Rétorque-t-il, presque.. Amusé.

Il a cru que c'était une blague ? Qu'on était là pour la rigolade ? Quel gros con.

\- Il suffit que je me dise que ça sort de ta bouche et c'est assez insultant, je dis d'une voix que j'espère glaciale.

Mode "Mycroft-Nique-Des-Mères" : on.

\- Et que diraient tes amis de Gryffondor si ils apprenaient que tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Ils ne te croiront pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel : échec et mat.

\- En effet... il est vrai que le fait que tu aies une vie amoureuse est difficile à croire.

Besaucoup trop facile. Je croise les bras en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu as déjà eu plus de réparties.

Il me jette un regard réellement outré, que j'ignore délibérement. Et, sur ces sages paroles, je m'éloigne à grands pas.

Je vais dans la salle commune en continuant de marmonner comme un Holmes qui se serait tromper dans sa déduction (donc c'est dire le niveau de marmonnement). Tout le monde est autour de Potter, pour pas changer, et je continue mon chemin sans m'arrêter.

\- Tu devineras jamais, Elizabeth ! S'exclame Ron.

\- Malefoy s'est blessé en cours de créatures magiques ? Je susurre en me tournant vers lui

C'est quitte ou double. Soit j'ai bon et il va être beaucoup trop impressionner, soit je me suis cassée la gueule et dans ce cas j'aurais l'air particulièrement con.

\- Comment tu sais ?...

Yes !

J'hausse les épaules et lui lance un sourire énigfmatique.

\- Mon troisième œil,jeune homme roux, mon troisième œil...

Harry éclate de rire, je lui fais un clin d'œil puis retourne dans mon dortoir. Je m'assois confortablement dans mon lit et caresse Voldy.

N'empêche que Malefoy s'en prend quand même sacrément la figure, il est entièrement fautif mais entre son père qui doit être un gros con et Poudlard où il se fait régulièrement humilié, ça doit être dur pour lui de rester confortablement sur son piedéstal.

Mais

On s'en fout

Non ?

Peu de temps plus tard ,c'est cours avec Remus Lupin. On fait un rapide tour des présentations, quelque chose de très bref. Mais quand vient mon tour, je suis bien décidée à me faire remarquer. Je me lève, la seule à le faire, et me racle bruyamment la gorge.

Lupin hausse un sourcil, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bonjour Professeur Lupin. Je me présente, puisque c'est le but de l'exercice. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Watson, je suis de sang mêlé, et à Gryffondor. Ma matière préférée est divination parce que je pense que la lecture de l'avenir a une place capitale dans le monde sorcier, je susurre, douceureuse.

Je vois le regard horrifié d'Hermione qui manque de me faire rire. Lupin plisse les yeux, comme un chiot un peu confus, ignorant si je suis sarcastique ou pas.

\- Je pense que Défense contre les forces du mal aurait pu le devenir mais le fait est qu'on a eu que des baltringues en guise de professeur. Enfin...

Je marque une pause.

\- Je crois qu'avoir Voldemort de l'autre côté de la tête peut être un excellent contre exemple dans ce cas ci. Mais pour Lockhart... il était juste l'amère démonstration que les apparences sont trompeuses. Même si il est de renommer que les jolis blonds sont souvent les plus incompétent, je susurre en laissant mon regard retombé sur Malefoy.

Je me rassois avec un sourire satisfait sous les éclats de rire.

\- Merci, Miss Watson, pour cette présentation plus que complète mais je crains que les professeurs, aussi mauvais soient-ils, ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose avec une élève tête de mule comme vous semblez l'être.

Argh mon cœur

Il m'offre un sourire malicieux et je pense tomber amoureuse. Il a du répondant, il est gentil, il a l'air intéressant et il est drôle. C'est mon nouveau professeur préféré et de loin. Sorry Sevy.

Je l'observe demander aux éèves de se présenter, fronçant assez rapidement les sourcils. Il sourit, beaucoup, certes mais son regard semble triste et las tout de même. Et le fait que ses vêtements soient vieux et âbimés montrent que son apparence physique l'importe peu. Donc là, deux propositions :

Soit il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se donner la peine de penser à ses fringues, soit il n'a pas assez d'argent, soit acheter de nouveaux vêtements n'est pas sa priorité. Je dirais les deux derniers. Si il était si intelligent que ça, il aurait fait autre chose que prof et, dans tous les cas, son nom me dirait quelque chose.

Oui, je suis l'experte en sorcières et sorciers célèbres, voyez-vous je suis la coach et manageuse de l'un d'entre eux. Et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agit de Harry James Potter. Connu sous le nom de "Survivant".

Mais bref.

Il nous demande de nous lever, repousser les bancs et prendre notre baguette. Il prend Neville comme "victime" et ça me fait peur. On doit se mettre face à une armoire qui bouge puis il nous explique la situation. C'est en fait un épouvantard.

Ce truc là ne me présage rien de bon, je ne connais pas ma plus grande peur mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai pas envie de la connaître. Neville commence, il transforme Rogue (pauvre chaton, avoir peur d'un prof qu'on a plus de quatre heures/semaine c'est nul) avec les vêtements de sa grand-mère. Le mélange me séduit.

Quelques autres passent, je suis devant harry. Je m'avance donc. L'épouvantard change et je vois trois corps ensanglantés : maman, papa et Sherlock. Soudain, Mycroft surgit de nulle part et me toise froidement.

\- Tu es entièrement responsable, Elizabeth. Tu m'as déçu, tellement, tellement déçu. Ils sont morts par ta faute et parce que tu faisais partie de leur vie.

Je suis tétanisée, je suis incapable de détacher mon regard des corps ensanglantés et je sens les larmes affluées, dans l'incapacité de les retenir. On me pousse par le bras et Harry prend vaillament ma place mais c'est un détraqueur qui apparaît et je me sens défaillir.

Je sors de la classe rapidement et vomis dans le couloir.

Yes. Tout ce qu'on aime.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on me tire dans la classe. J'ai les yeux irrités, essayant de les essuyer le mieux possible pour ne pas croiser le regard ironique de Drago.

\- Venez avec moi, Elizabeth, me dit doucement Lupin après avoir terminé le cours.

Il s'assoit à son bureau et je m'assois sur le banc en face, il me tend un morceau de chocolat que j'accepte machinalement.

\- Qui était l'homme qui parlait ?

\- Mycroft Holmes, très influent dans le gouvernement moldu, frère de Sherlock Holmes le colocataire de mon père. Les différents corps étaient ma mère, mon père et son meilleur ami.

\- Et vous pensez être responsable ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, je ricane. Y'a une formation psy quand on devient prof à Poudlard ?

\- Vous avez tué votre mère ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre père alors ?

\- Il est en vie.

\- Son meilleur ami ?

\- Il s'est suicidé.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Je plonge mes yeux rouges dans son regard ambré et articule froidement.

\- Professeur, sauf votre respect, si mes déductions sont bonnes vous avez vécu un deuil douloureux. Donc ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

\- Comment..

\- Vous êtes malheureux, vous prenez peu soin de vous et vous avez un sourire sur le court terme. Vous souriez sur l'instant et puis vous passez à autre chose. Vous êtes encore dans la phase de déni du deuil.

Il me regarde, presque insulté et je lève un sourcil en réponse. Il semble se ressaisir et m'observe.

\- Vous êtes plutôt maline, Elizabeth.

) Merci professeur.

\- Alors comprenez bien que la personne qui souffre le plus de ces morts c'est bien vous. Et que votre seule responsabilité et de les rendre fier et ce, peu importe votre âge et le nombre d'année qu'ils vous ont quitté.

J'hoche la tête, bien sagement et me lève, toujours un peu froide.

\- Vous savez professeur, la culpabilité ne s'envole pas par magie.

\- En effet, elle prend du temps. Mais j'en ai, du temps.

Il me sourit, toujours avec une douceur et une sincérité magnifiques et je sorrs, un peu perturbée. Ca existe des gens aussi altruiste ? Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : pré au lard, ou cette déception**

 **Heeeeeey !**

 **Ca fait longtemps ! Je vous ai manqué ? Did you miss me ? ALORS J AI PLUSIEURS NOUVELLES**

 **1\. Je suis en vacance, j'ai terminé mes examens donc je vais écrire plus.**

 **2\. Je vous ai préparé beaucoup de OS pour fêter les fêtes de fin d'année, on commence dés aujourd'hui avec un Mycbeth que j'ai A-DO-RE écrire.**

 **3\. En parlant de Mycbeth, Sherlock saison 4 commence le premier janvier donc le 3 ou le 4 vous aurez déjà la suite de "La fille du colocataire" et "La belle fille de l'espionne". Le titre sera "la petite amie du gouvernement" ! Je ne sais pas si je vais cumuler les deux fanfics, on verra bien. Mais celle sur Sherlock sera toujours ma priorité...**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth est à moi.. Puis Remus un peu aussi !**

* * *

Première sortie à Pré au lard, je suis surexcitée comme une puce. J'ai déjà fais en sorte que Neville passe la journée avec Dean et Seamus, lui promettant qu'on fera la prochaine ensemble. Il a bien gentiment accepté et je me suis dirigée vers Pré au Lard comme une gagnante.

J'ai fais les magasins un à un et méthodiquement. J'ai acheté des bonbons chez Honeyduke, des trucs qu'on trouve pas forcément dans le Poudlard Express ou au chemin de traverse. Chez Zonko j'ai pris de quoi me protéger et/ou attaquer Miss Platine, à la librairie j'ai repris un stock d'encre et de parchemin.

Je me balade maintenant dans pré au lard, aux alentours. Je n'ai plus croisé de monde depuis l'incident et Malefoy me laisse étrangement tranquille.

Je m'assois au sol, dans les herbes et observe la cabane hurlante en inspirant. J'entends ensuite des marmonnement et aperçoi Miss Platine, seul. Il s'arrête en me voyant.

\- Watson.

Je fais mine de regarder derrière moi puis me tourne vers lu et lui sourit froidement.

\- Il faut croire.

\- Alors, toute ta famille est morte ?

Je vais jouer le tout pour le tout :

\- Oui.

Il me regarde, interdit puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Je me lève et le rejoins.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ?

\- Rien du tout, susurre-t-il. Il faudra que tu le comprennes.

Je le regarde partir, un peu déçue, puis suis surprise par ma naïveté. J'espèrais quoi ? De la compassion ? De l'empathie ? Faut arrêter les conneries. Je roule des yeux et fourre mes mains dans mes poches en soupirant.

Je regarde la cabane hurlante, en plissant les yeux. Je suis un peu curieuse mais trop froussarde pour y aller seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ? Des esprits frappeurs ou le, gang de copine de mimie geignarde ? Non parce que les fantômes de Poudlard sont tellement adorables que j'étais partie du principe que tous les fantômes étaient comme ça.

Etant donné que je suis seule et que je n'ai pas l'air trop jeune, ni trop stupide, je tente le coup pour aller aux trois balais mais je me fais très vite dégager. Je sors dédaigneusement, rassemblant ma dignité et essuyant les sourires narquois des plus vieux.

Quel est l'intérêt de nous faire venir ici si c'est pour nous faire manquer le plus fun ? Je pousse un soupir et vais me réchauffer chez Honeyduke avant de reprendre ma balade.

Je suis dans les premières rentrées au château et croise Harry en compagnie de Lupin. J'ai un pincement au cœur, bien vite calmer quand je me rappelle que Rogue m'apprécie et déteste Harry.

\- Ca s'est bien passé ? sourit le professeur Lupin.

\- Honnêtement, c'est un peu surcôté Pré au lard. Ok c'est un village uniquement sorcier, j'ai compris le concept. M'enfin je préfère une séance shopping dans le Paris moldu.

Harry sourit doucement et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je les salue bien sagement et vais dans la bibliothèque où j'entame pour la deuxième fois cette année « Bridget Jones ». Non pas que je suis une grosse romantique mais les sourires timides et amoureux de Mark Darcy sont mes « life goals » en terme de couple.

Oui parce qu'il m'arrive d'y penser, ,l'air de rien. Bien sûr j'aurais pu faire le schéma classique et tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami mais franchement Neville n'est pas assez sexy. Et j'ai beaucoup trop envie de le protéger pour l'imaginer en tant qu'amant potentiel.

Harry est pas assez… charismatique. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On s'en fiche en fait.

Je soupire une enième fois et vais dans la salle commune où je m'occupe en attendant les autres. Hermione me rejoint rapidement, guillerette et folle de joie de ses dernières trouvailles. Je l'écoute, amusée quoiqu'un peu surprise de la façon dont elle peut trouver tant de choses géniales, et lui partage mes merveilles aussi.

Rapidement, mon anniversaire arrive, j'ai la surprise de voir un colis de la part de mon père : un gros pull et un bouquin, il ne s'est pas trop foulé mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je reçois aussi une boite de biscuits et une longue lettre de Mycroft, voyez plutôt :

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, passe une bonne année ect… Je profite de cet « évènement » pour te donner les nouvelles de ton père qu'il ne te donnera pas. Certes, il ne va pas trop mal et sort doucement mais sûrement de sa dépression._

 _Néanmoins il refuse de te parler de quelque chose qu'il me semblait pourtant important : il voit une certaine Mary. Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, sache que je me suis déjà renseigné et tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _Aussi, Sirius Black est en route vers Poudlard. Si les médias sorciers (comme moldus) te défendent de t'en approcher, je n'en serais pas si sûr. Sirius Black n'a jamais bénéficié d'un procès et n'importe quel idiot avec les yeux en face des trous peut se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu être mangemort. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est parti chercher mais une fois que tu le sauras, dis le moi. »_

C'est moi ou il est entrain de m'inviter à enquêter ?

 _« Mais surtout ne t'improvise pas détective de pacotille et n'enquête surtout pas. »_

Ah bah finalement…

 _« Je passerai peut-être moi-même voir ça._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mycroft. »_

Il signe avec cordialement, comme si j'étais une vulgaire fan ou même une collègue. Je suis sa nièce, namého. Je roule des yeux et vais me balader dans le parc avant de remettre mes cadeaux dans le dortoir.

Mais quand j'arrive c'est une véritable cohue bohue devant le dortoir

\- La grosse dame a disparu ! fait Neville en me rejoignant.

\- …Elle est peut être partie faire un tour, non ? je demande, distraitement.

\- Non, elle a été attaquée !

J'arque un sourcil, mais c'est que ça devient intéressant.

Finalement, le dit Dumby arrive et constate que EN FAIT il s'agit de Sirius Black. Non mais le mec est venu dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, celui d'Harry et Mycroft veut me faire croire qu'il n'est pas si dangereux ?

Attendez.

J'ai osé remettre en cause la parole de Mycroft ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi…

Je fronce les sourcils. Le gars veut peut-être parler à Harry, mais pourquoi il est si violent ? Bon, avec son séjour à Azkaban il doit plus avoir toutes les frites dans le même sachet. On nous informe même que nous allons dormir dans la grande salle.

Je sens un bras se placer autour de mes épaules.

\- Et bien, El', sourit un des jumeaux. Tu vas aller dormir avec Dubois ?

\- Oh oui, je réponds dans un espèce de gémissant. Et sentir son corps contre le mien…

Ils sourirent en coin et je me crispe intérieurement. J'espérais un peu les rendre mal à l'aise, ou ne serait-ce que moins sûr d'eux mais ils ont l'air ed s'en foutre. Je fais en sorte de les semer et échappe ainsi à mon destin de fille gênante.

Je me couche donc dans la grande salle, aux côtés d'Hermione et Neville qui lui est TRES mal à l'aise.

\- Non mais on ne va pas dormir ensemble…

\- Neville tu comptes me violer ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Parfait moi non plus. Et si tu as une érection matinale je promets de ne rien dire.

Il rougit furieusement, Hermione me regarde avec un regard désapprobateur et j'hausse les épaules. Neville se tait, donc j'ai gagné.

Je me couche et observe le plafond étoilé avec un sourire, c'est beaucoup plus agréable que le plafond terne et sombre du dortoir. J'entends Rogue entré dans la grande salle et remarque en fronçant les sourcils que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Lupin aujourd'hui.

Pas du tout même.

Professeur-Au-Chocolat, mon amour, où es-tu ?

* * *

 **OS :**

Je pensais que le plus grand avantage à être à l'université, ça aurait été avoir un appartement et mon indépendance. Finalement, je suis toujours chez mon père. Pas par manque de moyens, mais disons que j'étais presque sûre que si je vivais ailleurs, je risquais de voir Mycroft plus souvent que lui et il l'aurait mal vécu.

J'ai commencé des études de droit, sous les grommellements de Sherlock, les larmes de fierté de Papa et le pincement de lèvres de Mycroft.

On est le vendredi avant les vacances de Pâques, Mycroft m'a demandé de le rejoindre à l'aéroport après les cours. Il va en Inde pour une histoire de diplomate et m'y emmène. Je dévore des bouquins sur le pays, et New Delhi depuis décembre. J'ai essayé d'apprendre quelques mots, mais avec mon accent ils me prendront pour une touriste. Je compte donc sur mon visage de bazané pour essayer de pas avoir trop l'air d'une touriste. On s'est plus depuis près d'un mois environ.

J'ai beaucoup maigri, à cause des examens principalement, mais aussi parce que j'ai de moins en moins faim. Je trouve que ça me va bien, ma clavicule apparaît un peu plus, bien entendu j'ai perdu de la poitrine mais Mycroft n'est pas si superficiel.

Si ?

Je me mords la lèvre, me rendant à mon dernier cours de la journée. Je le suis distraitement et retourne vite à la maison me changer. Je vais avoir pas mal d'heures en avion, ça sert à rien de faire la belle gosse. J'enfile un jeans et un t-shirt blanc qui dévoile un peu mon semblant de décolleté. Je prends ma valise, un sac sur le dos et salue du bout des lèvres les Watson avant de filer à l'aéroport.

Une fois, là-bas, c'est un membre de l'aéroport qui m'amène sur la piste de décollage. Je demande, la gorge sèche.

\- - Vous avez vu Mycroft Holmes ?

\- - Oui.

\- - …Il avait l'air d'aller bien ?

Le mec se tourne vers moi, un peu brusqué par ma question, et je lui fais comprendre par un regard que je voulais dire ce que j'ai dis.

\- - Oui.

\- - Parfait.

Quand on arrive près de Mycroft, il me tourne le dos et est avec Anthea. Je me raidis, j'avais oublié que cette quiche viendrait avec nous. C'est le moment de faire une crise de jalousie, non ? Je sais pas trop.

Je l'entends parler, et je prends une grande inspiration. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, des espèces de palpitions et je me sens toute nerveuse. Wow, ça m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Anthea se racle la gorge.

\- - Monsieur, Miss Watson est là.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi, son visage s'éclairant (sans vraiment sourire) et il fronce les sourcils en me parcourant du regard.

\- - Tu as maigri.

\- - Tu m'as manqué..

\- - Je me doute dit-il avec douceur, sans façon de me dire que je lui ai manquée aussi.

Mais rien. Il ne me touche pas, ne m'embrasse pas. Il y a des gens. J'ai vingt ans, et la différence d'âge l'effraye toujours autant. Je retiens un soupir las.

\- - Je t'attends dans l'avion.

Je monte dans l'engin et vais m'asseoir face à une table, sortant de quoi lire pendant qu'une hôtesse m'apporte bien gentiment de quoi grignoter. Un peu plus tard, le couple Mythea me rejoigne et ils s'asseyent l'un en face de l'autre.

Je serre les dents, et reste silencieuse durant pas mal de temps. Au bout d'une heure, Anthea sort et Mycroft se lève, s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- - Elizabeth ?

Je ne réponds pas.

\- - Tu boudes ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas.

\- - Tu es jalouse ?

\- - Ca fait un mois qu'on ne se voit plus mais tu préfères la compagnie d'Anthea plutôt que la mienne.

Il me regarde. Je lui ai trop manqué pour qu'il râle à cause de ma mauvaise humeur, je rajoute même :

\- - Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé, je soupire.

Il me regarde et arque un sourcil.

\- - Peut être que si tu t'approchais, je pourrais remédier à ça.

\- - Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

\- - Sept kilos de perdu, c'est beaucoup, Elizabeth.

\- - Le stress, Mycroft.

\- - La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu en avais perdu trois. Quatre en un mois c'est beaucoup.

\- - Tu l'as déjà dis.

Il hausse les épaules, je me mords la lèvre et pose mon livre, me relevant pour le rejoindre. J'hésite, observant ses cuisses.

\- - …Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ?

Il me regarde, et passe sa main autour de ma taille, m'y attirant. Me voilà assise sur ses genoux, je souris et glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à m'embrasser. Il me serre contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille et son autre main posée sur ma cuisse qu'il serre. Le baiser est long, je frissonne de plaisir.

Il le rompit finalement et je souris un peu plus en observant ses cheveux en bataille, les recoiffant avec ma main.

\- - Mais, je te plais ? En plus mince ? La version barbie d'Elizabeth ?

Il grimace.

\- - Si tu décides de t'auto qualifié de version barbie de toi-même, ça ne me plaira jamais. Mais sinon oui, ça me plaît. Mais tu me plais quand tu es en bonne santé, Elizabeth.

\- - Je peux être en bonne santé et méga bonne, je remarque en arquant un sourcil.

\- - Tu ne grandiras jamais, dit-il, amusé.

\- - Ca te fait tellement plaisir d'être le plus grand de nous deux, je souris en caressant sa joue de mon pouce avant de l'embrasser.

\- - Monsieur ? fait Anthea.

Je jette un regard de « princesse éplorée » à Mycroft, histoire qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il reste. Je veux rester dans ses bras.

\- - Ca fait un mois qu'on ne s'est plus vu, je lui murmure à l'oreille, ma main caressant son torse l'air de rien. Laisse moi un peu profiter…

\- - Nous reprendrons le travail tout à l'heure, dit Mycroft à Anthea.

\- - Bien.

Avec pudeur, elle va s'asseoir plus loin. Je souris avec satisfaction.

\- - Mycroft, tu as pris ton parapluie ?

\- - Je prends toujours mon parapluie.

\- - On va en Inde.

\- - Et alors ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il me dévore du regard et j'arque un sourcil.

\- - Un problème ?

\- - Tu as grandis.

\- - C'est mieux, non ?

\- - Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je grogne et me redresse. Il me suit du regard, je me tourne vers lui.

\- - Bientôt tu commenceras à assumer notre différence d'âge.

Il perd son regard amusé et a une légère grimace.

\- - Elizabeth…

\- - J'ai 20 ans, Mycroft.

\- - J'en ai 40, Elizabeth.

\- - Dans le pire des cas, les gens penseront que c'est moi qui profite de toi. Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour que les gens se mettent en tête que tu m'as perverti.

\- - Je te trouve très… Bien.

En langage Holmes c'est un compliment, j'vous jure.

\- - C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse.

Je souris et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Le reste du temps, je lui parle de mes cours, il me garde sur ses genoux jusqu'au moment où une hôtesse rentre où il me repousse gentiment mais fermement. Après ça, je ne le laisse plus m'embrasser.

Après une heure, il retourne travailler avec son autre petite amie et je lâche mon soupir las. Mycroft me lance un regard plein d'excuses, je roule juste des yeux.

Il me laisse seule pour le reste du voyage, embrassant simplement mon front à l'occasion. Je dors pendant quatre heures, histoire de tuer le temps. Un peu avant l'arrivée, j'échange mon jeans pour un short et Mycroft observe mes cuisses quelques secondes de plus que la normale. Je souris en coin.

Quand on arrive à New Delhi, j'ai le bonheur de voir arrivé deux berlines. Une pour Mycroft et moi et l'autre pour Anthea.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi et je lui souris.

\- - On y va ?

\- - Tu vas rentrer à l'hôtel, je te rejoindrai en soirée et on la passera ensemble, d'accord ?

Je me sens me décomposer intérieurement. Je m'y attendais, c'est sûr, mais ça pique quand même. Je déglutis et hoche la tête.

\- - Bien entendu.

Il prend doucement ma main et m'oblige à le regarder. Il me sourit avec douceur.

\- - Tu auras tout le temps de découvrir l'hôtel.

\- - J'aurais préféré le découvrir avec toi.

\- - Moi aussi.

Je soupire et le regarde.

\- - Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- - On va éviter.

J'hoche la tête et vais dans la berline, le chauffeur décide de faire conversation. Son accent indien me fait sourire et me donne envie de lui raconter tout ma vie.

Nous arrivons devant un palace somptueux, le Leela palace. C'est un espèce de gros bloc, un style d'hôtel assez vintage mais l'intérieur est incroyablement beau et d'après mes renseignements, il y a une piscine sur le toit.

Je suis emmenée par un groom dans la « Grande suite with plunge pool » (tout est sur Internet). Une grande chambre avec une piscine à l'intérieure. Je dépose mes affaires, laissant le garçon repartir. Je préviens mon père que je suis arrivée à bon port puis vais prendre une douche et faire une petite sieste.

Ensuite, je décide de la jouer Serpentard. Je me réveille en milieu d'après midi, je mets un peu de crème solaire histoire de faire plaisir au daron et enfile mon maillot. C'est un deux pièces, que j'avais pris dans le but de faire plaisir à Mycroft. Tant pis pour lui. Il est assez simple, bêtement noir, mais les triangles qui sont sur les seins sont assez petits.

Coquine.

Je décide délibérément de dédaigner la piscine de la chambre et vais sur le toit. Je détache mes cheveux qui m'arrive sous la poitrine, je souris à un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui m'observe et espère que Mycroft l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je vais ensuite faire quelques longueurs.

Mais c'est rapidement chiant. Je vais ensuite faire un tour dans l'hôtel, portant un pull léger au dessus de mon maillot. Je vais regarder la télé, quelques épisodes de « The big bang theory » puis quand la soirée approche, je remonte sur le toit, dans la piscine.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, je suis allongée sur un transat, les yeux fermés, m'étirant en me cambrant.

On se racle la gorge à côté de moi, j'arque un sourcil et ouvre les yeux. Je me tourne vers Mycroft, il a sa veste sur le bras et a dénoué sa cravate. Il observe mon corps d'un regard qui me fait frissonner.

\- - Pourquoi pas la piscine de la chambre ? dit-il, d'une voix mécontente.

\- - Tu n'aurais pas pu admirer mon corps de déesse au soleil.

Il pose sa main sur le creux de mes reins et m'attire contre lui, je souris et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- - Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire ça en public ?

\- - Si tu décides de parader dans cette tenue, il faut bien que je montre que tu es déjà prise.

\- - La vérité c'est que je te plais beaucoup comme ça.

Il a un sourire en coin.

\- - Il y a de ça.

Il me colle à lui et m'embrasse langoureusement, un vrai French Kiss comme on les aime. Je romps moi-même le baiser, le souffle court et souris en coin.

\- - Ose dire que je ne te plais pas comme ça.

\- - Viens dans la chambre.

\- - Et le repas ?

\- - Je peux le faire monter.

Je souris en coin et il glisse sa main sur le creux de mes reins, m'emmenant dans « notre » suite.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël mes chatons !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapiitre 6 : surprise!**

 **Bonsoir mes chatons!  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une belle, longue et prospère année 2017! Avec moins de mports d'acteurs, pleins de fanfictions et de découvertes !  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest :**

 **Un OS Rembeth va arriver (merci pour le nom) ! Bonne année!  
**

 **Mane-je:**

 **Bonne année ma belle!**

 **Celeste 31 :**

 **Suspense... mais ça se pourrait bien ;) Bonne année!  
**

 **claire emrys :**

 **Toujours un plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices ! Mais va étudier maintenant ! Impatiente d'avoir d'autres reviews de ta part, bonne année!  
**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Je ne possède qu'El  
**

* * *

Gryffondor contre Poufsoufle. Je suis plus que prête. Je porte mon attirail de fangirl de Gryffondor, le visage peint en rouge et doré malgré la pluie battante et le vent qui fouette mon visage. C'est la dernière année de Dubois, j'ai le droit de vouloir marquer le coup en étant la meilleure fan du monde... Non ?

Le temps est vraiment dégueulasse, un temps typique près de la mer en hiver. Sauf que

On est pas en hiver

Et on est pas près de la mer

Donc ça porte à confusion. Mais l'Ecosse ne me surprend plus vraiment. Je suis assise à côté de Dean et Seamus qui hurlent aussi fort que moi le mot Gryffondor. Dean s'est très vite adapté au sport sorcier, même si quand il parle de l'équipe de Chelsea j'ai l'impression d'entendre Lestrade. Et je sais pas si c'est un compliment.

Bref.

Je vois bien que les joueurs, des deux équipes d'ailleurs, ont du mal à voir quoique ce soit. Moi tant que Dubois, les jumeaux et Harry enn sortent vivant ça me va. Même si, je ne me plaindrai pas si Diggory s'en sort un peu blessé. Bah quoi ? Je sais pas le blairer, je sais pas le blairer, point.

Hermione lance un sort aux lunettes d'Harry, le pauvre vieux voyait vraiment que dalle Et il fonce en direction des cieux dans le but d'attraper une jolie baballe dorée. Heureusement que le quidditch est mixte sinon ce serait aussi débile que le foot à peu de choses près. Lestrade serait déçu. Dubois aussi.

Pardon Dubois, mon amour.

L'attrapeur des Poufsoufle redescnd au bout de plusieurs minuts, mais pas de nouvelles de Potter. Comme d'habitude, je crains le pire.

AU bout de dix minutes, je vois une silhouette dans des habits rouge pourpre descendre à toute vitesse en direction du terrain. On entend un "AAAAH" plus ou moins un peu partout, sauf les Serpentard qui, malgré eux n'applaudissent pas non plus.

Voir un mec mourir cpas top.

Je détourne le regard, pas seulement par pudeur mais surtout par horreur. Parce que c'est pas non plus tip top. J'entends des cris et soudain comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle, je tourne la têe et je vois que Dumbledore a ralenti la chute d'Harry qui tombe quand même douloureusement au sol.

Ni une ni deux, je fonce à l'infirmerie avec toute l'équipe de Gryffondor et je me jette presque sur le lit de Potter, ignorant les exclamations outrées de Pomphresh. Dubois arrive quelques minutes plus tard, tenant les restes du Nimbus 2000 entre ses ses mains.

Je dois avouer que je suis assez peu touchée par la perte de l'objet mais Weasley et co ont du mal à s'en remettre.

La jolie brune endormie se réveille lentement et oon lui explique la situation. Je dois reconnaître que le regard que lance Potter à son balais me fait un peu mal au cœur. Mais vu le prix je crains qu'on ne pourra rien faire.

Je vais dans mon dortoir ensuite et passe ma soirée à discuter métamorphose avec Hermione. C'est cool d'avoir une meilleure amie qui est une vraie chef en cours.

Nouveau weekend à Pré au Lard, ué! J'y vais sans grand enthousiaste étant donné que je n'ai besoin de rien. Je m'avance, mains dans les poches en promettant à Neville de le rejoindre si jamais je m'ennuie.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève la tête evrs Mycroft.

\- ..keske...

Il porte son costume habituel, un long manteau en plus et une écharpe à tartan. Je le fixe, interdite. Il me regarde, je vois une étincelle amusée dans son regard mais il ne sourit certainement pas.

\- On m'a chargé de surveiller ton père et ce dernier voulait savoir comment tu allais.

\- Oh.. Bah ça va... Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir!

J'ai essayé de le dire le plus outrée que je pouvais mais même moi je sens dans ma voix que je suis ravie de le voir.

Les élèves nous fixent, je capte le regard de Ron et Hermione et je rougis. Il arque un sourcil et se retourne le temps de les apercevoir avant de me regarder.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise ?

\- Même si je répondais par la positive ça ne changerait rien du tout, donc je ne vais même pas répondre.

\- Sage décision.

\- Vous venez aussi me voir pour Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entre autres, oui.

\- Il veut voir Harry, Harry est mon ami mais je ne passe pas mon temps constamment avec lui donc je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à craindre. La chose qui me fait le plus peur ce sont les détraqueurs. Et un peu le faiit que Dumbledore soit encore directeur.

Je le regarde et plisse les yeux, demandant l'air de rien :

\- Et.. Papa compte me présenter cette "Mary" ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il compte le faire ces vacances.

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre alors je décide de m'en battre les ovaires et continue, un poil plus insistante.

\- Et... Il lui a parlé de moi ?

\- Oui.

J'hoche la tête, satisfaite avant de sourire en coin et de susurrer en toute inocence :

\- Et vous ? Une Mrs Holmes à l'horizon ?

Il me regarde et arque un sourcil.

\- Arrête avec tes questions ridicules.

Je grogne.

On parle encore un petit peu, pas trop longtemps parce qu'il a du travail. Je vais ensuite me balader, un peu soucieuse.

Je ne connais pas cette Mary mais je suis déjà partagée à son propos. C'est bin que papa aille mieux mais ça m'embête de ne pas avoir pu l''aider à aller mieux moi-même. Et je m'en veux de penser ce genre de choses car le plus important est qu'il aille mieux...

Non ?

Je pousse un soupir las.

Et si cette femme emménage chez nous ? Je suis trop vieille pour qu'elle essaye de devenir ma maman mais elle essayera quand même de la remplacer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et voir mon père installé dans un fauteuil avec elle ça va me mettre hors de moi.

Freud en aurait des choses à dire.

Je m'assois sur un banc en soupirant avant d'entendre un cri et de sursauter.

\- IL ÉTAIT LEUR AMI!

Je m'avance lentement et aperçois Potter avec sa cape d'invisibilité entrain de pleurer sur un rocher. Je fronce les sourcils, il lui en faut beaucoup pour qu'il se mette à pleurer. Hermione lui caresse doucement l'épaule et Ron, plus en retrait, m'aperçoit.

\- Harry ? J'appelle doucement. Ca va ?

\- Non.., répond-il sans même lever la tête.

Bah oui, bravo Einstein. Il a l'air d'aller bien ? Je roule intérieurement des yeux. Ron me demande :

\- Qui était l'homme avec toi ?

\- Euh.. Le gouvernement.

\- Oh c'est lui ? Comprend Hermione. Je l'imaginais plus.. Enfin moins...

Je la fixe, arquant un sourcil, la défiant du regard de continuer sa phrase.

\- Plus impressionnant.

Je souris en coin.

-Tu serais surprise.

* * *

 **OS :  
**

Je me blottis, gardant les yeux fermés. J'ai la joue contre les poils de torse de Mycroft, j'ai réussi après plusieurs négociations à le faire dormir torse nu. Monsieur avait peur des moustiques mais faisait une petite moue contrariée dés que je faisais mine de mettre un pantalon de pyjama.

Je le sens se redresser et m'appuie un peu plus contre lui, style la fille qui dort vraiment très profondément. Mais c'est lui qui m'oblige à le faire.  
Il est toujours partis, en soirée il me rejoint sur le toit et on va manger ensemble puis on fait l'amour en soirée. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le traîner dans la piscine, même celle de la chambre. Mais je vais bientôt faire une scène.

Il est toujours absent de la journée, ça fait cinq jours que je me la joue nouvelle riche à attendre mon mari qui travaille en me dorant la pilule. Il passe ses journées avec cette connasse d'Anthea. Bon, je sais qu'il ne passera rien, et je sais qu'ils ne s'aiment pas dans cette optique. Je sais qu'ils font pas des trucs hyper fun mais j'ai le droit d'être jalouse.  
Mycroft m'a aussi défendu de mettre un pied dehors parce qu'il trouve que c'est dangeureux que j'y aille seule alors qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il ne veut pas vraiment m'y accompagner.

\- Elizabeth…, dit-il avec douceur.

J'adore faire semblant de dormir parce qu'il est adorable et doux avec moi, ça me fait fondre. Je sais qu'il sait que je ne dors pas. Mais d'un accord tacite, il ne fait aucune remarque et je ne parle pas de sa douceur. Il me repousse avec délicatesse et caresse doucement mes cheveux avant de sortir du lit.  
Je n'entends plus grand choses avant qu'il ne revienne pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

\- A ce soir, Elizabeth.

Il sort.

Je me rendors et me réveille deux heures plus tard. En tant que nouvelle riche digne de ce nom, quand mon mari me défend de faire quelque chose, je le fais forcément. Je vais donc m'habiller : un débardeur kaki, un short, mon sac à dos et mes lunettes de soleil et me voilà dehors.

J'arrive à négocier un taxi jusqu'au Taj Mahal. Je veux le voir depuis que, petite, j'avais remarqué qu'il ressemblait au palais d'Agraba dans Aladdin. Je passe ma matinée à visiter, me balader. J'avoue avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant tous ces jeunes couples enlacés ou ces familles visitant ensemble.  
Mon téléphone vibre et je fronce les sourcils en voyant le nom de Mycroft s'afficher. Soit il sait et si il décroche je suis foutue, soit il ignore et si je ne décroche pas je suis foutue. Vivons dans le doute, je ne décroche pas.

Je vais ensuite en ville. Je dois reconnaître que je suis d'abord peu à l'aise dans la foule de gens, les cris, les pleurs. Mais finalement, une fois le jeu de coudes adapté ça s'avère assez facile. Les regards de prédateur que je peux recevoir, moi jeune touriste de type femelle non-accompagnée, me font un peu peur. Je relève la tête en déglutissant et vais manger dans un restaurant attrape touriste basique un peu cher, évitant de me la jouer baraudeur.

Je me balade ensuite dans les marchés et écoute les prix que l'ont me donnent, évidemment trop cher pour le pays mais, en tant qu'anglaise, ça me semble peu. Je sens une main agrippée mes fesses et me crispe, faisant sèchement volte face en levant ma main.  
Je croise le regard pas commode d'un local d'environs 50cm en plus que moi, une cinquantaine de kilos en plus.

\- Un problème ? demande-t-il dans un anglais difficile.

Son regard lubrique ne m'indique rien de bon et je serre les dents, humiliée.

\- Une grosse mouche toute moche me dérangeait, je réponds.

Il serre les dents et s'avance d'un pas, me collant. Je grimace, ça me dégoûte, je me sens oppressée.

\- Ah bon ? Tu parles de moi ?

\- C'est toi qui me dérangeais ?

Y'a une bonne réponse ? Si Mycroft était là…  
Bof, avec son corps de lâche(je t'aime Mycroft) l'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose mais au moins il m'aurait empêché d'aller dans ce merdier.  
Je ne réponds pas et m'en vais à grands pas, je ne sais pas trop si il me suit mais je ne veux pas le savoir et retourne rapidement à l'hôtel en déglutissant. Je vais dans la chambre et m'occupe sur mon PC le reste de l'après midi.

Début de soirée, vers 18h, la porte claque et Mycroft entre, furax.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, Elizabeth. Tu aurais pu me répondre !

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je sais, Mycroft. Mais si c'était pour passer deux semaines dans une piscine, ça ne valait pas la peine d'aller si loin. Je veux visiter, je veux voir.

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ! Tu le sais bien !

\- Je n'ai plus 16 ans !

\- Le problème n'est pas ton âge, ne fais pas l'idiote.

Je me tais et baisse le regard, il s'approche et se raidit.

\- …Qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Il m'a juste touché les fesses, Mycroft. Je n'ai ni son nom ni son adresse.

Je me lève et le regarde, il est fou de rage : c'est-à-dire qu'il a une grimace affreuse sur le visage, c'est le seul moment (en plus de l'orgasme) où il trahit ses émotions. Je ne sais pas si il est fâché par ma faute ou celle du connard.

\- S'il te plaît, je soupire. J'aimerais beaucoup visiter avec toi mais.. Tu n'as jamais le temps et soyons franc : tu n'as pas l'envie non plus.

\- Comment ça ? dit-il, outré.

\- Tu ne veux même pas aller dans la piscine de la chambre avec moi !

\- J'ai l'air ridicule en maillot.

Je soupire un peu plus. Il pince les lèvres.

\- La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte que tu sois accompagnée. Mais tu dois me prévenir.

\- Bien.

\- Et demain on passera la journée ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

Il arque un sourcil, presque vexé.

\- Voyons, je tiens toujours parole, non ?

Je souris et le regarde, me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Bon. On pourra profiter qu'il fasse pas trop chaud le matin pour te traîner à la piscine, puis manger et aller se reposer dans la chambre et en fin d'après midi aller en ville.

\- Se reposer ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Profiter du lit.

Il a un sourire amusé et c'est mon feu vert pour l'embrasser, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux que je mets en bataille méthodiquement.

\- Ca t'amuse toujours autant…, remarque—t-il.

\- Je ne m'en laisserai jamais…

Je l'embrasse doucement mais le baiser est court, il enlève rapidement sa cravate et va dans la salle de bain. Je le suis du regard.  
On passe une soirée de vieux couple : on va manger, on discute un peu puis on termine dans la chambre. Il travaille sur son ordinateur et moi j'ai la joue sur son torse et fais semblant de ne rien lire.

\- Sherlock a aussi des poils sur le torse ?

-Tu crois sincérement que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Non mais… Ok. Est-ce que tu es imberbe ?

\- Non, Elizabeth.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas pousser la barbe ?

\- J'ai l'air ridicule.

\- Laisse moi en juger.

\- Non.

\- Ok.

Je grogne et reste tranquille le reste du temps.  
Le lendemain matin, je souris en remarquant que Mycroft est réveillé et qu'il est juste resté coucher près de moi. Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

\- Bonjour beauté fatale…  
Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse, je réplique en me hissant hors du lit.

Il grogne.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oh que oui ! On va à la piscine.

Il pousse un soupir et je me crispe, me tournant vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix…

Je vais mettre mon maillot puis me mets rapidement de la crème solaire, un peu superficiellement, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Mycroft me rejoint et me regarde faire sans comprendre.

\- Tu ne seras jamais protégée comme ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de coups de soleil, Mycroft.

\- Jamais ?

Je souris en coin et le regarde.

\- Jaloux ?

Il claque la langue et va se changer plus loin. Je le regarde faire du coin de l'œil, le plus discrète possible puis sourit en coin en voyant ses épaules mouchetées de tâches de rousseur.

\- Mets de la crème solaire ou je t'interdis de me toucher.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour en mettre.

Je lui prends le pot des mains, en prends un peu et lui tartine le dos. Ce gros dandy de Mycroft fait semblant que ça l'agace mais je sens bien qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas se laisser aller. Je souris doucement et je le regarde une fois terminé.  
Il porte un maillot de bain tout à fait normal noir. Je vois bien qu'il est terriblement mal à l'aise. Je souris doucement.

\- On peut rester dans la chambre, Mycroft, j'irais sur le balcon après et ce sera tout aussi bien.

\- …Merci, dit-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'habituellement.

Enfin, moins arrogante.  
Nous allons donc dans la piscine de la chambre, je le taquine un peu sur le fait qu'il est le dandy le plus sexy du royaume. Ca ne fait rire que moi, mais c'est le plus important.  
Non ?  
Ensuite, je vais prendre le soleil sur le balcon. Je pose mes mains sur le bord et me penche en avant, observant les beaux paysages surveillés par des putains de gardes chasses. Mais sérieusement. On est pas à Poudlard, les cocos.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Il est midi.

\- Bravo, tu as appris à lire l'heure.

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Je sens des mains me prendre par les hanches, me collant contre un torse et une bouche picorer mon cou.

\- Ca tombe bien, susurre Mycroft. Moi non plus..

\- Espèce de débauché, je ris en me mettant face à lui.

Il me sourit et hausse les épaules.

\- Je dois bien me faire pardonner.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Mycroft, je me crispe, caressant sa joue. Je sais que tu es occupé, et que tu as du travail. Je voulais juste voir du monde hier.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Parfait.

\- Je sais bien, je réponds en relevant fièrement la tête.  
Il roule des yeux et m'emmène dans le lit.

* * *

 **BONNE ANNEE  
**

 **CHAPITRE D UNE NOUVELLE FIC DEMAIN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Miss-Je-Sais-Tout**

 **HE**

 **HE**

 **HE**

 **Je suis de retour !**

 **Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandaient, j'étais partie me consacrer à ma fiction sur Sherlock étant donnée que la saison vient de sortir. J'ai pas encore finis de l'écrire (encore quelques chapitres à poster) mais j'ai eu envie de reprendre celle-ci. Donc j'ai écris quatre nouveaux chapitres qui n'attendent plus qu'arriver sous vos yeux et je vais essayer de tenir le rythme !**

* * *

C'est l'un des derniers cours avant les vacances de Noël. Papa m'a assuré qu'il serait à l'heure au rendez-vous et j'ai décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Si lui ne le mérite pas, personne ne le mérite. C'est notre dernier cours de DFCM et je me suis assise au premier rang, le dos droit comme la grosse fayote que je suis devenue.

\- Et dire que tu te moquais de Lockhart et moi..., soupire Hermione.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison de l'admirer. J'en ai pleins, moi, c'est un bon prof, il m'a offert du chocolat, il est pédagogue, il m'a offert du chocolat, il porte des gilets adorables, il m'a offert du chocolat.. Dois-je poursuivre ?

\- Non, je pense qu'on a compris, souffle Neville derrière nous

Soudainement, et en grands bruits, Rogue pénètre dans la salle de classe en fermant les volets magiquement. La porte claque derrière lui et je sursaute. Je - prie Merlin, Godric et autres créateurs d'empêcher Neville de faire pipi dans sa culotte. Car c'Est-ce qu'il risque d'arriver.

\- Le professeur Lupin est dans l'empêchement de donner cours. Et il n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujet étudiés jusqu'à présent...

\- Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots et..., commence Hermione.

\- Taisez-vous, coupe Sevychou. Je mettais juste la lumière sur l'absence d'instructions de la part du professeur Lupin.

Je lève la main, me forçant à être le plus impassible possible pour ne pas qu'il réalise à quel point je vais lui niquer sa mère. Au prix d'une énorme hésitation, il accepte et me laisse parler.

\- Hermione n'a pas contredit votre affirmation, Professeur. Elle a, au contraire, fait ce qu'un sensé-expérimenté-professeur est capable de faire.

Aouch ce coup dans le dos dans le pauvre Remus. Comme si le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu Rome n'était pas suffisant [Romulus/Remus ]. Rogue m'observe, un peu partagé mais me susurre avec froideur :

\- Miss Granger n'a pas besoin d'une avocate.

\- Ca tombe bien mes honoraires sont trop chères pour elle, je réplique du tac-au-tac.

Certains élèves, plus courageux que d'autres, osent laisser échapper un rire que Rogue fait taire d'un regard sévère. Je masque de mon visage toute forme d'insolence et l'observe avec les yeux d'un agneau que l'on sacrifierait pour le Seigneur.

\- C'est le meilleur professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal que nous ayons eu, lance bravement Dean Thomas.

Je soupire et me frottes les tempes. Les abrutis de Gryffondor n'ont-ils pas une once de réflexion ? Arrêtez d'être frontal avec Rogue bande d'abrutis. Le murmure d'approbation venant des lions me confortent dans l'idée qu'ils sont tous stupides.

\- Lupin vous donne des cours de première année. Aujourd'hui nous verrons... les loups garous, réplique Rogue en allant à la fin du manuel. Page 394.

Wow, j'ignorais qu'un nombre pouvait être dit d'une façon aussi sexy.

J'arque un sourcil, je ne suis pas une fan convaincue de Teen Wolf.

\- Qui peut me donner la différence entre un loup garou et le vrai loup ?

Hermione lève la main. Il l'ignore.

\- Qui ?

Je soupire et essaye d'abaisser le bras de Hermione qui n'abandonne pas. Je veux bien lui reconnaître ça : elle n'abandonne jamais la bougre.

\- Je vois, quel professeur compétent, ricane Severus.

\- Les loups garous ont le museau plus court et ils...

\- Pourriez-vous pour une fois cesser d'être une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

Le ton sur lequel il lui parle m'offusque et les yeux pleins de larmes de Hermione me font serrer les dents. Oh putain il va le regretter. Je l'ai toujours respecté, à tort ou à raison, mais c'était gratuit et bas. Même Ron ose l'affirmer :

\- Vous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Si vous ne vouliez pas de réponse, ne demandez rien !

\- Vous aurez une retenue Weasley, répond Rogue d'une ton mielleux. Et si jamais vous critiquez ma façon de donner cours, vous le regretterez affreusement.

Pendant le reste du cours, je décroche. Je décide de faire la gueule, boum, voilà, tu l'auras bien mérité Sneritrus. Je fais simplement semblant, levant arfois le nez vers le tableau dans une attitude volontairement nonchalante. Dés la fin du cours, les élèves sortent en courant presque. Je prends mon temps et une fois le dernier élève sortit, je me racle la gorge pour l'effet dramatique :

\- Et bien, Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous bénéficiez de mon affection. Et bien que je sois toujours entrain de m'interroger sur les raisons vous poussant à être professeur : vous n'aimez pas les adolescents, qu'on vous dit ce qu'on doit faire comme Dumbledore peut le faire, que transmettre votre savoir à des gens qui s'en fichent vous dérangent profondément et que vous n'êtes pas marié à l'un des professeurs qui, pour des raisons pratiques, aurait pu justifiée votre présence en tant que maitre du savoir.

Je serre les dents et le regarde.

\- Que vous soyez injuste avec Potter, peu importe, y'aura toujours une tripoté de fans pour être désolé pour lui. Mais Granger.. Franchement vous acharnez sur une gamine de 13 ans pour prouver votre autorité ? Elle est déjà prouvée professeur.

\- Vous irez en retenue Watson.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, je souris avant de sortir.

Je soupire, lasse, et rejoins les autres dans le dortoir. Je prépare mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. Pour Papa, j'ai acheté un pull en laine sorcière : elle nous réchauffe autant qu'on a besoin. Pour Mycroft, un simple carnet vierge. Autant lui offrir des trucs utiles.

OoOOOoo

Je me dirige vers le Poudlard express puis croise Lupin. Je fronce les sourcils et hésite avant de l'appeler :

\- Professeur ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, Miss Watson ?

\- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que le cours avec le professeur Rogue s'est plutôt mal passé.. Il a fait pleurer Hermione, a mis Ron et moi en retenue pour l'avoir défendue et a complétement dédaigné le programme. Il nous a donné cours sur les loups garous.

Il se crispe totalement et blanchit. Je l'observe, fronce les sourcils et m'empresse de le rassurer :

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche hein.. Mais la prochain que vous êtes absent, prévenez nous. Ainsi je pourrais vous offrir du chocolat sans passer pour une lèche botte.

\- Parce que maintenant ce que les gens pensent vous affectent Miss Watson?

Je me crispe légèrement. Hé là, il devient piquant le Professeur Lupin. Je pousse un grognement en guise de réponse mature et justifiée et vais dans le Poudlard express.

Hermione, Ron et Harry restent ici pour Noël. Neville a aussi décidé de bouder sa grand-mère et passe ses vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Je soupire et me balade de compartiments en compartiments avant d'en trouver un assez loin pour empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de me rejoindre.

Je fais peur aux premières années qui me semblent trop téméraire avec un regard dédaigneux tout droit enseigné par Mycroft. C'est sans compter mon cher et tendre qui entre en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tiens, Watson, susurre Miss Platine. On est toute seule ?

\- Tu as sérieusement besoin d'une confirmation ou l'absence d'autre présence humaine que la mienne te suffira ?

\- C'était pour souligner ta solitude.

\- Je souligne ta braguette ouverte, tes cheveux gras et ton teint cireux... La puberté j'imagine, je dis en faisant la moue.

Rougissant et honteux, il baisse les yeux vers sa braguette. Il la remonte et me fusille du regard.

\- Mes cheveux ne sont pas gras et mon teint n'est pas cireux !

\- Qui essayes-tu de persuader, toi ou moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et étire le cou avant de le regarder.

\- Toi aussi tu es bien seul. Assieds toi.

Il me fixe, sans rien faire. Je me demande aussi pourquoi je lui propose ça. J'imagine que c'est toujours utile d'avoir une relation avec un Malefoy, même si elle est essentiellement haineuse. Quoique.. Si, elle est haineuse.

\- Je vais pas te bouffer, Malefoy. Je vais lire mon bouquin et tu pourras continuer faire ce que tu fais le mieux : flatter ton égo jusqu'à que ton éréction atteigne ton menton.

Sans montrer la moindre émotion, il s'assoit face à moi et je poursuis ma lecture. Je suis aussi surprise que lui qu'il ait accepté mais il est hors de question que je le montre.

Je continue sagement ma lecture de "Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur". Et plus ma lecture avance, plus je me rends compte qu'Atticus c'est Mycroft si il était père.

En plus drôle.

En moins sévère.

Et en sans doute un peu plus démonstratif.

Juste un petit peu.

Malefoy et moi n'échangeons plus un mot. Parfois l'un de nous deux regarde l'autre dans un soucis de sécurité. On sait jamais que l'un de nous deux se léverait soudainement en criant "GERONIMO" et assomerait l'autre.

Nous arrivons à la gare, il sort précipitamment. Je le laisse faire, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit sortir en même temps. Je range donc mes affaires, prenant tout le temps dont j'ai besoin et même plus puis sors comme une princesse. Sur le quai, mon père cherche du regard.

Son regard...

Sa ressemblance avec le regard de Lupin me frappe. Un regard un peu joyeux, mais si triste. Un regard éveillé, pas tout à fait malheureux, mais habité d'une profonde tristesse. Je déglutis et et m'avance lentement.

\- Papa ?

\- Ma chérie..., me murmure mon père en s'avançant avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je fais pratiquement sa taille, c'est étrange. Je me laisse faire et ose même embrasser sa joue. On se recule, un peu gêné tous les deux. Il porte bien galamment ma malle et me regarde.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

\- On fait des potions cools.

\- Et avec tes amis ?

\- J'ai couché avec Neville. Il adore la botanique, je trouvais ça justifier de lui offrir ma fleur... Non ?

Après cette blague (qu'il ne juge "pas drôle", mais on est d'accord que c'est hilarant ?), on doit s'arrêter pendant cinq bonnes minutes le temps qu'il : s'étrangle, se reprenne, je rigole, s'étrangle de nouveau, essaye de me taper, s'étouffe, et finalement se reprend.

\- Gregory et Molly sont à la maison pour fêter ton retour.

Mmh... Et cette Mary ?

\- Et c'est tout ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Et bien Miss Hudson sera là...

\- Oui mais l'année passée tu as ramené une petite amie.. Pas cette fois ?

\- Ca s'est assez mal passé pour que j'évite de recommencer.

Je pince les lèvres. Si je n'avais pas été une pimbêche, j'aurais pu rencontré cette potentielle future belle mère.

\- Et Mycroft ?

\- Tu penses que Mycroft va venir à une fête de bienvenue ? Demande-t-l sombrement.

Devant mon regard volontairement innocent et adorable, il soupire et me répond simplement :

\- Non, il n'est pas là.

\- J'irais le voir.

\- Bien, mais d'abord.. C'est moi qui profite de ta compagnie.

Je me masse la nuque et pense aux différentes discussions avec Mycrot. Sur l'humeur de Papa, sur comment il va et sur comment est sa vie.

\- Papa... je me disais...

\- Mmh ?

\- Je sais que t'as pas besoin de mon approbation pour le faire. Mais parfois t'es trop gentil. Je veux que tu saches que si à un moment c'est trop difficile de dormir à Baker Street, tu peux déménager, je comprendrai. Tant que j'ai ma chambre et que tu me donnes l'adresse pour que je puisse t'envoyer des lettres y'a pas de soucis.

Bien sûr que ça m'embêterai. Mais c'est pas moi qui suis obligée de vivre h24 dans l'ancien appartement que j'ai partagé avec mon meilleur ami mort.

Papa baisse les yeux vers moi, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre son torse en embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je rougis mais souris.

On finit par sortir du taxi, je l'aide à prendre mes affaires puis grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et entre dans le salon qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Je suis accueillie sur les cris de bienvenue et les embrassades. Je déteste ça mais je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'a pas manqué.

Ils sont venus juste pour me voir.

Je leur raconte donc mon trimestre, passant sous silence les moments un peu trop "sorcier". Quand ils s'en vont, je fais le même récit à mon père en mentionnant tous les détails et on finit la soirée devant "Le hobbit" et des glaces.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

Je sais que Papa déteste regarder ce film avec moi parce que je fais toujours pleins de commentaires sur Bilbo et lui. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai jamais autant aimé regarder un film avec lui que Le hobbit.

Papa baisse les yeux vers moi, a un espèce de petit sourire et hausse les épaules.

\- Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

J'hésite puis souris.

\- Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, Elizabeth, très contentt.

Même si j'adore faire des commentaires, je reste sage cette fois et profite simplement du film et de la présence de mon père. Quand je vais me coucher, je me fais promettre de passer du temps avec Papa demain et un peu de temps avec Mycroft des vacances.

Maintenant que Sherlock n'est plus là pour les embêter, je vais devoir le faire encore mieux que d'habitude.

D'ailleurs il faudra que je passe au cimetière histoire de voir Sherlock et Maman.

Pleins de fun tout ça.

* * *

 **Alors... J'vous ai manqué ? ;)  
**

 **\+ J'ai besoin d'idées pour le futur amoureux d'Elizabeth. Miss Platine reste une option qui me plaît mais j'ai peur que ça fasse "Mary Sue" !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Merry Christmas**

 **Bonjour mes chatons !  
**

 **Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et j'ai trouvé l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé mais c'est le ship qui m'a le plus été proposé (et il me plaît énormément). Donc merci à vous!**

 **J'ai dormis deux heures, je vous poste ce chapitre et un deuxième (pour fêter l'obtention de mon diplôme) et je vais dormir !**

* * *

Mes vacances ne méritent pas une description digne de ce nom. J'ai "fêté" Noël (vite fait bien fait devant un téléfilm parce que Papa n'était pas dans son assiette). J'ai reçu mes cadeaux, envoyé les miens le tout dans une atmosphère.. Plutôt triste. Je suis passée voir Mycroft qui, quant à lui, m'a donné quelques infos sur Sirius. En dehors du fait qu'il était parrain de Harry, que sa famille était l'une des plus glorieuses, son frère était un mangemort. Intéressant.

Je vais creuser la piste que Sirius aurait trahis les Potter pour sauver son frère, c'est assez plausible. Même si le regard dédaigneux de Mycroft était sensé me dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. On a appris en même que Harry avait reçu un éclair de feu, il a ajouté que Hermione pensait que c'était de la part de Sirius Black. Mycroft et moi avons approuvé.

J'ai brièvement salué Papa, je lui en veux un peu d'avoir laissé son deuil prendre le dessus mais d'un autre côté je comprends.. Sherlock me manque terriblement aussi. Mais je mords sur ma chique et je passe à autre chose.

Quelques jours après le nouvel an, je suis de nouveau dans le Poudlard express, morosse et de mauvaise humeur je parcours sans vraiment le lire mon ouvrage de Percy Jackson.

Je n'ai pas l'agréable compagnie de Miss Platine avec moi dans le train cette fois, on se croise simplement en sortant et on s'ignore tacitement.

Bref, pour Noël j'ai demandé à mon père une veste en cuir noire et à Miss Hudson un béret noir, style militaire. Mycroft a tout de suite compris la référence aux Black Panthers. Je me suis moi-même dégotée sur Etsy un joli pin's avec un poing levé et une simple inscription disant "Free Huey".

Je sors du Poudlard express, renouant ma cravate et remontant les manches de ma veste. Je porte mon uniforme, j'ai juste ajouté un accessoire pour ne pas attraper froid dans l'hiver écossais.. on ne quand même pas me reprocher de prendre soin de moi ?

Je souris en coin et pénètre dans la grande salle comme j'aime le faire : avec la ferme intention de faire croire qu'elle m'appartient. Je balaye discrètement la salle du regard pour repérer mon Neville et ne pas avoir à le chercher et perdre mon style.

Je me laisse lourdement tombée sur le banc et fais un clin d'œil à neville.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Londubat.

\- C'est quoi ces vêtements, Elizabeth ? Me demande Hermione avec.. Du jugement ?

J'arque un sourcil et la toise de haut en bas.

\- Le parfait uniforme d'une Black Panthers. Puisque Rogue a décidé de nous traiter injustement, j'ai décidé de m'indentifier aux afro-américains et aux différentes injustices qu'ils ont rencontré.

\- Sérieusement ? Intervient Lee Jordan sur un ton menaçant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin. C'est juste que je salue le mouvement. Et que ça me rend encore plus badass que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'es ?

\- Je parlais à Neville avant que vous nous interrompiez.

Neville rougit et hausse les épaules.

\- Oh.. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Super, Johnny est en pleine dépression et me cache sa copine, Tonton Mickey se prend pour mon tuteur légale et ma logeuse s'est encore fait mal à la hanche.

Il grimace et me donne quelques nouvelles du château. Je tilte seulement que je n'ai pas encore salué les deux hommes de mon cœur et me tourne vers la table des professeurs où j'offre un sourire éblouissant à Severus.

Si j'avais fais Lupin en premier, Sevychou l'aurait pris personnellement. Rogue me fixe froidement sans réagir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Je souris ensuite à Remus qui lui me sourit, un peu gêné en retour.

\- Tu t'es vue ? Soupire Hermione.

\- Olivier va être jaloux, fait George en faisant la moue.

Je roule des yeux un peu plus.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il s'en remettra.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.., fait Dubois sur un ton geignard.

Je rougis aussitôt et le regarde quelques instants, ravalant la salive qui refusait de descendre dans mon œsophage puis détourne le regard sans un mot.

\- Comment c'est possible que tu sois une midinette à ce point ? Demande Ron, presque outré.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer,, je fais le même effet aux gens, donc ne t'en fais pas, je souris en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

\- Ah ? Et à qui ça ?

\- Big D. Hein, Harry ?

Je tire le survivant de ses pensées puisqu'il sursaute et se tourne vers nous avec un éloquent "hein ?!". Je soupire, lasse et répète :

\- Big D a craqué pour Sexy E, hein ?

\- C'est qui Sexy E ? Demande Neville

\- Mais fais un effort : c'est moi !

\- Oui, il devient tout rouge quand il voit Elizabeth, sourit Harry.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Interroge Ronald.

J'arque un sourcil, vexée, et crache acidement :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de plaire à quelqu'un même si on te payait que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Ron se crispe aussitôt et le bout de ses oreilles deviennent rouges alors qu'il s'écrie :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?!

\- Tu veux que je répète avec des mots plus simples ?!

\- Arrêtez ! fait Hermione en nous fusillant du regard.

Je serre les dents et attrape mon assiette et mon verre de jus de citrouille, fixant Ronald.

\- Apprends à ton copain le tact, Hermione. Être maladroit c'est mignon quand on a 6 ans.

Je sors de table en soupirant. Tout m'énerve. Je m'agace pour rien et je me mets en colère pour des broutilles. Je vais chercher deux gros pulls dans mon dortoir, mon bonnet, une écharpe et des gants et vais manger dans le parc.

Peut être que Sirius Black viendra me tuer. Je souris en coin.

\- Bonsoir Mr Black.. Je sais pas trop où vous vous cachez. Peut être que vous n'êtes pas ici, en quel cas j'aurais l'air très stupide mais ça m'arrive assez régulièrement pour pas que ce soit grave. Si vous voulez tuer Harry, je comprends parfaitement : le survivant toussa toussa. Mais franchement, il est cool. Laissez le nous et je vous donne un beau Malefoy et ses deux secrétaires qui ont des carrures de rugbymen avec un cerveau pour deux.

Je roule des yeux. J'ai l'air con. Quand j'ai finis mon assiette et mon verre de jus de citrouille, je reste assise dans le parc en observant la forêt interdite. Je sens mes doigts se refroidir et les glisses dans mes poches.

J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy avait porté plainte contre Buck. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un hyppogriffe ait droit à un procès mais que des sorciers n'ont pas...

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève, faisant tomber mes couverts dans la neige. Je vais au bureau du directeur, j'attends là en trépignant du pied comme un pur sang nerveux. Rogue arrive et me juge en levant un sourcil.

\- Encore un rendez-vous avec le directeur, Watson ?

\- J'ai une question à lui poser, je réplique impétueusement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pourquoi Sirius Black est le seul présumé mangemort a ne pas avoir eu droit à un procès ? Pourquoi un putain d'hyppogriffe a droit à un procès et pas un être humain ?

Le visage de Rogue se ferme.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je me crispe.

\- Pardon ? J'ai rien fais ! Je réponds à votre question, professeur !

\- Vous traînez dans les couloirs et avez le vocabulaire digne d'un paysan.

Stop m'invalider stp. J'ai le vocabulaire d'unE paysanNE.

\- J'ai une question à poser au directeur.

\- Il ne fait pas dans le juridique.

\- Il est membre du mangemagot, et l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de ce siècle, je suis certaine qu'il pourra me répondre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demande la douce voix de Remus.

Oh le chaton.

Severus et moi faisons volte face et Rogue a un rictus :

\- Dites la question que vous comptez poser au professeur Dumbledore, Watson.

\- Je veux demander au directeur pourquoi tous les mangemorts ont eu droit à un procès sauf Sirius Black ?

Le visage de Lupin se ferme également.

Marre. Vous étiez tous amoureux de Sirius ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Seuls les mangemorts prêts à donner des noms ou des mangemorts dont quelqu'un se portait garant avaient droit à un procès.

Je me crispe et fais face au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre système pseudo parfait ne respecte même pas une justice de base ? La Reine sait ça ? Le Royaume-Unis laisse ça se passer ? C'est parfaitement injuste ! Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire

\- Il y avait des preuves..., dit Lupin derrière moi d'une voix misérable.

Avec agacement, je chasse son intervention.

\- Je ne parle pas de Black, je parle de lui ou n'importe qui d'autres ! On a pas le droit d'agir comme ça, c'est parfaitement anti-démocratique ! Tout le monde mérite une défense, il n'y a pas eu d'enquête. Avez-vous une seule fois entendu parler de criminologie ?! Sherlock Holmes pourra...

Je m'arrête, et blanchis. Sherlock Holmes ne pourra rien du tout. Sherlock Holmes aurait pu résoudre l'enquête. Mais Sherlock Holmes est mort. Je déglutis.

\- Sherlock Holmes pourra quoi ? Demande Rogue avec un ton moqueur qu'il ne dissimule pas.

Je le regarde, droit dans les yeux et réponds le plus calmement possible, essayant de ne pas trop montrer à quel point je le méprise pour le moment.

\- Enquêter. Je ne sais pas si Black est coupable, tout est contre lui. Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais combien d'innocents ont-ils à Azkaban pour rien? Vous avez du véritaserum, vous pourriez empêcher des erreurs judiciaires mais vous agissez de façon encore plus stupide qu'un garde sécuriste américain face à une femme voilée !

Ils semblent tous les trois un peu mal à l'aise face à ma comparaison mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Je me tourne vers Albus.

\- Vous laissez ça faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas me battre contre tout miss Watson, me répond-il avec une modestie qui cache un certain regret.

Je crois.

\- Oui mais là c'est parfaitement dégueulasse. On se fiche des priorités du sang de dragon si on est pas capable d'empêcher des innocents de devenir fou !

\- Les détraqueurs ne rendent fous que ceux souffrant d'une profonde culpabilité, m'explique Remus.

Je le regarde.

\- Et donc quoi ? On les laisse un an ou deux pour voir si ils deviennent fous et si ce n'est pas le cas on les relâche avec un mot d'excuse ?! Vous vous entendez !

\- Venez dans mon bureau, m'invite Dumbledore.

Je le suis, les poings serrés, remettant mon béret correctement. Le style c'est important.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette rage ?

Je m'approche de la bibliothèque, observant le titre des ouvrages en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas le propre des adolescents de s'écrier des injustices ?

\- Rarement avec cette vigueur.

\- Si l'un des sorcier les plus puissant n'a pas pu le faire, il me faudra au moins le double de la rage que j'ai aujourd'hui pour changer les choses... vous ne pensez pas ?

Je me tourne vers lui et vois un certain amusement dans son regard.

\- Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin connaissaient tous les deux Black, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont tous les deux quand j'en ai parlé. Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard ?

\- En effet.. Remus et lui étaient amis.

\- … Le deuil du professeur Lupin ce sont les Potter, et Pettigrow, je murmure.

Il approuve une nouvelle fois mes paroles en hochant la tête. Je vais finalement m'assoir en face de lui.

\- L'arrivée du professeur Lupin a un peu bousculé mes habitudes. Voyez-vous.. Il est difficile de résister à la tentation de ne pas mettre un homme qui nous offre du chocolat en professeur préféré. Voyez plutôt : vous m'offrez des bonbons au citron, vous devenez aussitôt mon directeur préféré.

\- Vous en avez d'autre ?

\- On répond "merci" à un compliment, je rétorque en faisant la moue.

Il me sourit et demande avec amusement :

\- Qui était votre professeur préféré ?

\- Rogue. Je l'aime bien. Et il m'aime bien. Je suis la seule Gryffondor qu'il n'insulte pas frontalement. Et j'ai assez fréquenté les Holmes pour ne pas m'offusquer quand on me traite d'idiote.

\- Je vois..

Je me lève et attrape une poignée de bonbons.

\- Merci professeur, vous venez peut être de m'avoir offert un avenir professionnel.

\- Ah oui ?

Je regarde les bonbons, en déballant doucement un que je glisse dans ma bouche en jouant avec le papier.

\- Voyez vous... Sherlock m'a toujours inspirée pour une chose : il a créé son métier. Et avant je voulais faire médecin.. Mais mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier a un peu bouleversé mon avenir professionnel. Travailler dans le monde moldu uniquement semblait moins palpitant. J'ai songé à essayer de soigner des maladies moldues avec des systèmes sorciers et inversement. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas ma priorité.

Dumbledore m'observe et me laisse poursuivre à mon rythme. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches et souris en coin.

\- J'ouvrirais le premier cabinet d'avocats sorciers. Quand je sortirai de Poudlard, aucun sorcier britannique ne terminera à Azkaban sans une enquête et un procès en bonne et due forme. On pourra ouvrir des procès : avec une défense et un défendeur.

Dumbledore hoche doucement la tête.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Miss Watson.

\- Ne soyez pas pudique, Professeur, vous avez le droit de dire que c'est la meilleure que vous ayez entendue.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et sors en souriant en coin.

* * *

 **Pour fêter mon diplôme, je vous ajoute un second chapitre ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : l'avocate**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la veille de la reprise des cours, je me balade dans les couloirs et aperçois Harry et Dubois. Je souris et m'approche d'eux mais fronce les sourcils en entendant leur conversation (oui je suis une misérable fouine) :

\- … Si les détraqueurs reviennent pendant le prochain... on ne peut pas se permettre de …

Dubois est entrain de renvoyer Harry à cause des détraqueurs ? Je me crispe totalement.

\- Wow. Courageux. Marcus Flint approuvera. Ca va Dubois ? Tu fais pipi dans ta culotte aussi ?

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, interdits.

\- Renvoyer le meilleur attrapeur de ce siècle à cause de quoi.. De créatures magiques dont ni lui ni toi n'êtes responsable ? Si encore c'était Harry qui quittait, je pourrais comprendre. Mais toi.. Le renvoyer ?

Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de Harry.

\- Viens avec moi, Potter, t'es une femme forte, t'as pas besoin de lui.

Harry se dégage, avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, mais il se dégage quand même.

\- Non, Elizabeth. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Lupin, il va m'aider.

\- Vraiment ? S'écrie Dubois. Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te perdre...

C'est exactement ce que tu étais entrain de faire, je crache perfidement en roulant des yeux.

Tous des abrutis. Je m'éloigne en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir. Ma retenue avec Sevychou approche. En revenant du bureau de Dumbledore, je l'ai re-croisé et il m'a mis en retenue cette fois. Je vais croire qu'il est amoureux de moi. Faut dire que c'est compréhensible, je suis parfaite.

Je vais tuer le temps dans la bibliothèque et écris une longue lettre à Mycroft :

 _"Cher Mycroft,_

 _Que vous évitiez de me parler des potentiels passages secrets de Poudlard : ok. Que vous ne me donniez pas des ragots sur le corps professorale : ok. Que vous ne me dites pas des secrets sur Dumbledore : ok. Que vous ne me donniez pas d'indice sur l'histoire de Sirius Black : ok. Mais franchement..._

 _Me dissimuler l'effroyable vérité ?_

 _L'horrible réalité ?_

 _L'affreuse limpidité de l'horreur du monde sorcier ?_

 _Me cacher qu'un système se croyant "supérieur" à celui moldu est incapable de faire preuve de justice dans la stricte définition du terme ? Pas de procès ? Pas d'enquête ? Pas le moindre foutu sorcier n'aurait entendu parler de "criminologie" bordel de merde ?_

 _Et vous, vous laissez ça arriver ? J'entends bien que vous voulez travailler dans l'ombre comme Batman et ce genre de merde mais franchement.. Et les erreurs judiciaires ? Black n'a même pas eu le moindre foutu interrogatoire ! Comment s'est possible aujourd'hui ? On dirait les conditions de procès des templiers au Moyen-Âge ! Franchement il suffit que j'en parle à "The independent" (pour peu que ceux-ci soient au courant pour le monde sorcier) et votre réputation serait faite._

 _Je suis déçue, Mycroft._

 _Néanmoins j'ai ainsi pu découvrir une aspiration professionnelle et empêcher que cela arrive à l'avenir. Sherlock serait horrifié de contaster qu'i enquête et je lui dois bien ça. De plus j'ai l'impression que dans le monde sorcier, à moins de créer son métier on a un choix peu ouvert. Bref._

 _Déçue Mycroft, je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre de débarquer comme un superhéros et rétablir la justice. Mais votre genre est de faire en sorte que quelqu'un le fasse à votre place. Et j'aurais appréciée que vous n'attendiez pas que je débarque en grands bruits à Poudlard._

 _Continuez de surveiller Papa. Et sa petite amie. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais pas dans ma chambre. Et si on déménage, je veux une chambre couleur rouge et or. Et dans ma chambre, à Baker Street,y'a une latte qui se retire. J'ai mis des photos et autres trucs niais. Assurez vous que Papa reprenne tout. S'il vous plaît._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Votre nièce préférée."_

Je me dirige ensuite vers les cachots et frappe à la porte. Je glisse mon béret dans ma poche. Je suis engagée mais pas conne, je ne vais pas lui donner des arguments pour me retirer des points. Quand il me donne l'autorisation, j'entre et vais faire la besogne qu'il m'ordonne de faire.

Je reste silencieuse longuement puis commence à fredonner "space oddity" de David Bowie. Il me laisse faire mais lorsque je commence le deuxième couplet :

\- Watson, silence.

\- Professeur, savez-vous faire un patronus ?

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton outré, comme si j'avais insulté sa mère.

Enfin, aussi outré que peut être Severus Rogue. Il me dédaigne simplement mais son expression a une légère curiosité.

\- J'en sais rien. Ca a l'air d'un sort complexe.

\- Ca l'est.

\- Est-ce que notre patronus c'est un peu notre animal totem ?

Il claque la langue avec agacement. Je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Professeur, je tue simplement le temps.

\- Le patronus est un gardien. C'est un sort complexe car il demande une grande force de caractère.

J'hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils et décide de ne pas bousiller le moment. J'ai pu discuter avec lui sans qu'il ne me traite de débile, on va rester sur un souvenir positif ainsi il aura hâte du prochain moment.

C'est une technique de dressage de berger australien. Poils brillants, longue truffe, y'a un air de famille, non ?

Éreintée et courbaturée, il me renvoie finalement dans mon dortoir d'un simple geste de main agacé. Je souris doucement et me frotte la nuque en sortant. Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit sans même prendre le temps de me changer et accueille le sommeil avec un plaisir proche de l'orgasme.

OoOOOoo

Je suis avec Harry et Ron, on va dîner. Neville était à la bibliothèque et ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Donc je ne l'ai pas dérangé. Et Harry vient de rappeler à Lupin ses petits cours particuliers.

Pff

Chouchou.

\- Il a toujours mauvaise mine, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous demande Ron.

Ah, et j'ai été présentée mes excuses à Ronald. J'ai mentis et utilisé le prétexte des règles. Aussitôt que j'ai mentionné du sang qui coule, il a rougis et m'a pardonné. Tant mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à votre avis ?

\- Non mais vraiment ! S'exclame Hermione en nous rejoignant, essayant de fermer son sac pleins à craquer.

\- "Vraiment" ? Je répète sans comprendre.

\- Rien, dit-elle de façon hautaine.

Je fronce les sourcils et l'observe. Elle a son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je plisse les yeux. Elle sait quelque chose. Oh que oui. Elle a intérêt à me le dire.

IL COUCHE AVEC ROGUE

OH PUTAIN

C EST POUR CA QU ILS FONT GENRE QU ILS SE DETESTENT

WOW

OTP

J'attrape Hermione par la manche et vais avec elle à l'écart, folle de joie.

\- Tu les as surpris ?!

Ell fait genre elle comprend pas, quelle coquine.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rogue et Lupin ! C'est ça le secret ! Ils sont ensembles ?!

Elle me regarde et éclate de rire. Là devant ma face. Je croise les bras, arque un sourcil et la regarde se poiler sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui faut deux bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et essuye une larme d'hilarité aux coins des yeux.

\- Non pas du tout..

\- Quoi ? Mais quoi alors ?

Je ne peux pas le dire, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je t'échange une info sur Black contre une info sur Lupin.

Je souris en coin en voyant l'hésitation la gagner. Elle veut cette info. Elle en meurt d'envie. Elle est assoiffée de savoir. Elle ne résistera pas.

\- Bon d'accord !

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que tu es bien plus Serpentard que moi quand tu t'y mets, je réplique.

Elle hoche la tête, reconnaissant que c'est vrai et me glisse à l'oreille.

\- C'est un loup garou.

Je fronce les sourcils, analysant l'info et la regarde.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas.. J'espérais un truc de dingue, genre il couche avec McGo, elle ne lui laisse aucun répit c'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué.

A son regard dégoûté, je m'écrie :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! On sait toutes les deux que c'est une tigresse.

\- Peu importe ! Tu dois me dire le tiens.

\- Le frère de Black était mangemort. Et ils ne se parlaient plus après que Black ait quitté la maison.

Elle m'offre le même regard blasé que je lui ai lancé un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Hey, je partage l'info. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ensuite.

Sur ces sages paroles, nous rejoignons les garçons dans la Grande Salle. Je parle longuement avec Dean Thomas des Black Panthers. Il m'écoute avec un intérêt qui me fait chaud au cœur. Y'a moyen que ces enfants deviennent de véritables révolutionnaires un jour. Bon, ce sont des Gryffondors vous allez me dire. Mais sortons de ces clichés liés à des simples attributions d'un putain de chapeau.

Je rejoins ensuite Neville à la bibliothèque qui n'a pas mangé. Avec la discrétion d'un ninja, je lui ai apporté un sandwich au poulet glissé dans mon sac. La bibliothécaire me fait plutôt peur, je n'oserais pas la contrariée. Enfin, pas frontalement.

Il me remercie et après qu'il ait mangé, je fais un sort pour faire disparaître les miettes. Il est penché sur un ouvrage sur les plantes sorcières en Amérique du Sud. Je vais me chercher un roman sorcier pour voir ce que ça vaut mais franchement je suis septique.

On retourne ensuite au dortoir, je donne le mot de passe au chevalier qui s'y croit vraiment trop.

\- Il m'effraye un peu, m'avoue Londubat.

\- Neville c'est une peinture.

\- Il est agressif.

\- C'est une peinture !

\- Il peut me laisser dehors si il en a envie !

\- Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Ni moi ni n'importe quel préfet digne de ce nom. Tu vois franchement Percy Weasley laisser un misérable portrait laisser un fier élève de Gryffondor dans les couloirs ?

Neville me regarde en biais.

\- Tu veux une réponse franche ?

\- Non ça ira.

Il va prendre sa douche. De mon côté je me laisse tomber dans le moelleux canapé des Gryffondors. Harry me rejoint en soupirant.

\- Hey.. Tu t'y connais en droit anglais ?

Oui j'ai décidé que tout le monde doit être au courant de l'immense injustice dans laquelle les sorciers britanniques vivent.

\- Non... Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas grave. Aucun sorcier ne s'y connaît. Ils font même pas des procès.

Au nom de quoi on ne fait pas de procès ? On a tellement grillé de sorciers au moyen-âge qu'ils en ont gardé un mauvais souvenir au point de ne plus en faire ?

\- Et en quoi ça me regarde ?

\- Black n'a pas eu de procès. Il n'a pas eu d'enquête. Okay, son cas est plutôt évident. Mais si on te présente un plat de courgettes, que tu n'en as jamais vu de ta vie, et que tout le monde prétend que ce sont des aubergines tu vas croire qu...

Harry me coupe dans un soupire las.

\- Elizabeth c'était leur gardien du secret...

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

\- McGonagall, le ministre, Hagrid !

\- Le ministre ? Franchement ? T'as pas une meilleure source ?

\- McGonagall et Hagrid ?

Je me pince la lèvre. Je veux bien croire en la culpabilité de Black mais je refuse l'idée qu'il soit allé en prison sans procès.

Et les Lestrange ? Ceux qui ont torturé les parents de Neville, ils méritent un procès ? Je meurs d'envie de dire "non, qu'ils crèvent" mais je sais bien que c'est "oui, c'est la justice".

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se défendre. C'est pourtant la moindre des choses.

\- Pour l'entendre dire quoi ? Qu'il n'a rien fait ? Tu penses qu'il va dire la vérité ?

\- Un simple interrogatoire alors. Avec du véritaserum.

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi ça t'est si important ?

\- Mon oncle, Sherlock Holmes, il résolvait des enquêtes. Il ne faisait ça que pour l'énigme, il s'en fichait du côté humain. Mais il n'empêche que ça permettait d'éviter que des innocents soient accusés à tort.

\- Et..Ta mère ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir, elle travaillait au marketing dans une entreprise moldue. Moins badass mais ça lui plaisait et ça ramenait à manger.

Il hoche la tête, un peu perturbé. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux en me relevant.

\- T'en fais pas, Potter, ils sont nombreux à vouloir essayer de te buter. Mais au rythme où ça va y'en a pas un qui sera foutu de le faire correctement. T'as vaincu Voldemort une fois, Tom Jedusor une autre fois... là on parle d'un mec qui a plus mangé à sa faim depuis des années et qui, selon Lupin, est fou. Qu'est-ce qui tu veux qui te fasse franchement ?

* * *

 **Alors ? ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : discussion avec le cher et tendre**

 **Hey ! Je viens de passer trois jours à Werchter, en Belgique. Voir Imagine Dragons, Passenger, Lorde, Dua Lupa, Radiohead, Linkin Park, Chainsmokers, et Oscar and the woolf ça vous change une femme !  
**

 **Voici le chapitre !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **anujen 666 :**

 **Elle sera fidèle à elle même. J'ai finis d'écrire le tome 3 et je ne suis pas peu fière de sa rencontre avec Sirius. Juste peur de vous decevoir !  
**

 **marelle 26 :**

 **Alors ! Il était une fois une gamine de douze ans, des histoires pleins la tête, une Elizabeth dans le coeur qui décida d'écrire une fanfic. Elle se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'une bêta et trouva le profil d'une particulièrement drôle et fan de la saga des Sovranos (comme la gamine de douze ans). Elle lui envoya donc ses chapitres, après l'accord passé. Cinq ans plus tard, cette bêta, Jeannot, est l'une de mes amies IVL que j'aime le plus fort. Elle ne m'a jamais failli. On est plus aussi proche mais je l'aime toujours terriblement. Néanmoins, elle n'a plus le temps de corriger mes chapitres et je n'ose trouver une autre bêta. J'étais en examen ces trois dernières semaines, je ferais un effort de relecture désormais. Désolé des petits défauts :/  
**

 **Guest/Basiliskyyn :**

 **LES QUESTIONS SONT DE RETOUR ! AMUSE TOI MON CHATON  
**

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment fait Hermione avec toutes ses options franchement. Déjà moi je suis au bord de la mort alors que j'ai juste pris divination et arithmancie et étude des runes. Ah divination. Si elle était pas méchante avec Neville, je pourrais sincèrement apprécié Sybille. Elle est mignonne, naïvement mignonne. J'ai presque des scrupules à me moquer de son cours.

J'ai dis "presque".

Arithmancie c'est cool, c'est le seul cours avec étude des runes que j'ai en tête à tête avec Hermione et on en profite pour mettre à jour nos potins. Le truc est qu'elle là à chaque cours, elle ne rate aucune des ses options. Et ça c'est impossible. Genre mathématiquement. Et je suis pas con. Donc au détour d'un couloir, j'ai gentiment demandé :

\- Hermione, tu regardes la télé ?

Elle a froncé les sourcils, elle était entrain de ranger son cours d'histoire de la magie dans son sac.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive pourquoi ?

\- Des séries ?

\- Quelques unes, pourquoi ?

\- Dr Who ?

J'ai vu sa tête devenir blanche et elle m'a jeté un bref regard avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Non, a-t-elle répondu d'une petite voix.

\- Tu devrais, j'ai continué tranquillement. C'est à propos de voyage dans le temps. Ca rendait Sherlock dingue ! Bon, scientifiquement parlant je sais pas si ça tient mais c'est vraiment top.

\- Bof.. La science fiction..., a-t-elle commencée.

\- Quelque chose me dit que les voyages dans le temps c'est d'actualité.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu et s'est éloignée à grands pas. C'était une réponse en bonne et due forme. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas si les profs sont au courant, mais il y a anguille sous roche et je trouverai.

Ca rendrait Sherlock dingue.. Peu importe.

Si Hermione a un emploi surchargée, elle n'est pas la seule. Dubois veut absolument gagner la coupe de Quidditch (pour sa dernière année), et ils font des entraînements trois fois/semaine. Et en plus de ça, Harry a ses cours particuliers avec Lupin (mrf.) deux fois/semaine.

Le pauvre il a failli s'endormir sur la table dans la Grande Salle l'autre soir. Je l'ai bien sagement ramené dans le dortoir et il m'a avoué qu'il m'ignorait "comme ça". Je savais pas comment le prendre et j'ai décidé de mal le prendre. Trois poils sur la bite et le mec pense pouvoir me dire que je suis un monstre au cœur de pierre.

Svp.

Je suis en route pour mon cours de DFCM, après je vais aller voir les Gryffondor s'entraîner. Oui je suis une midinette, et alors ? C'est la dernière année de Dubois, faut bien que je me fasse des souvenirs pour mon pauvre cœur qui sera brisé.

Arrivée en classe, je vais m'asseoir à l'avant dernier rang. J'ai décidé de faire la gueule à Remus qui est .. il est gentil avec moi. Mais il est gentil comme il l'est avec tout le monde. Or, j'aime me faire remarquer. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me remarque négativement. Et il ne le fait pas positivement. Donc je boude, voilà.

Bon, y'a ça et le fait que les cours ne m'intéressent plus vraiment. Métamorphose et potion oui, parce que les deux profs sont intéressant et me font peur : y'a du challenge. Et j'aime DFCM mais.. Le regard de Lupin me rappelle vraiment celui de Papa et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. J'ai déjà un petit homme qui porte des pulls et des gilets à la maison, merci.

Je suis assise à côté de Seamus, et on fait une bataille navale pendant que Lupin explique son cœur.

\- Miss Watson ? Miss Watson ?

Je relève la tête, entrain de lui défoncer son porte-avion à ce petit con. Tout le monde me fixe, Hermione me regarde d'un air dépité. Mais c'est souvent le regard qu'elle me lance donc c'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle aime les boulets comme Ron ou moi.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Vous pouvez répondre à la question ?

\- Non.

Lupin perd son sourire et me regarde.

\- Je n'écoutais pas. Mais si vous la répétez je peux essayer d'y répondre, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Il me regarde et soupire avant de répéter :

\- Quels sont les dangers d'un sphinx ?

Je souris.

\- Une créature posant des énigmes. Si on y répond pas correctement, elle devient colérique. Elle semait la terreur dans la Grèce Antique.

Les élèves rigolent et je me crispe, vous avez jamais entendu parler d'Œdipe ? Remus me regarde en soupirant encore.

\- Miss Watson je disais à l'instant que les sphinx sont apparus en Grèce au XVe siècle. Jusqu'à lors ils étaient en Egypte. Si Œdipe a rencontré un Sphinx il devait être en Afrique du Nord.

\- J'avais bon à la première partie, je réponds dans un grognement.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

\- Coquin.

Je voulais le dire à voix basse mais faut croire que je ne mesure pas le volume de ma voix correctement. Les élèves éclatent de rire et Neville m'observe mi figue mi raisin mais je sais qu'en son for intérieur il est amusé.

A la fin du cours, je regarde les élèves sortir en soupirant. Je pose mon menton au creux de ma main et attends patiemment.

Finalement c'est Remus qui s'approche de moi. Merlin, je vais lui dire quoi ? Je n'aime pas votre regard ? Vos yeux me posent problème ?

\- Que se passe-t-il, Elizabeth ? Me dit-il doucement. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas dans les autres cours..

\- En botanique, Neville ne me parle pas si j'ai pas la moyenne donc obligée de suivre.. Et potion et métamorphose, j'entretiens une relation amour/haine avec Rogue et McGonagall donc je préfère garder mes points au beau fixe.

\- Et moi ?

Je lui souris.

\- Notre relation est essentiellement basée sur l'amour.. Non ?

Lupin sourit brièvement mais reprend une expression sérieuse.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Ecoutez, ça me passionne pas des masses. J'ai pas envie de bosser, je bosse pas. Je vous assure que j'aurais de beaux points en fin d'année mais là j'améliore mes capacités à faire des sudokus de niveau 3.

\- Tu es la seule Gryffondor qui s'entend bien avec Rogue.

\- Il est complétement injuste, je peux comprendre que ça stoppe et ferme certains. Mais il lui arrive d'être cool.

Quand on parle du loup...

Non, pas Remus, Rogue. Il entre dans la pièce avec une potion.

\- Tiens, vous faites aussi des cours particuliers à Watson ? Susurre Severus en lui tendant la potion.

Je plisse les yeux, et regarde la tasse passée sous mes yeux en essayant de la reconnaître.

\- Miss Watson n'est plus aussi.. Bonne élève qu'elle l'était. Vous n'avez pas remarqué, Rogue ?

Essaye de prendre mon Sevychou contre moi. Severus me toise froidement de haut en bas.

\- Elle est aussi agaçante qu'auparavant, répond-il en sortant.

\- Ca, en Severus, je traduis quand il sort. Ca veut dire "elle est toujours aussi excellente".

Lupin vient de boire la potion et a une grimace de dégoût. Franchement, il est super poli, si il grimace autant c'est que le truc est sacrément dégueulasse.

\- En effet. Alors, pourquoi pas à mon cours ?

\- Parce que...

Je soupire et le regarde.

\- C'étaient les Potter, vos amis, hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à faire ici, dit-il, un peu malaisé et surpris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre. Mais... Vous êtes toujours un peu triste. On dirait un poète français du XIXe siècle à la recherche de mélancolie à décrire. Quand vous pensez qu'on vous regarde pas, vous avez l'air las, fatigué. Enfin.. Vous avez l'air fatigué de base.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est sortis grossièrement. Disons que vous avez l'air du genre de personne qui lit des livres jusque pas d'heure. On va faire une team, vous, Hermione et moi. Bref. Quand vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde, vous avez tout de suite l'air.. Triste.

Je détourne le regard, le reposant sur un banc un peu plus loin.

\- Mon père a le même regard. Et je sais que c'est ni votre faute ni la sienne mais...

J'hausse les épaules, un peu impuissante et mal à l'aise de m'ouvrir autant. Faudrais pas que je me mette à chialer.

\- Je me dis qu'il est tout seul à la maison.

J'ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

\- Enfin, lui et ma belle mère inconnue pour le moment.

Lupin m'a bien sagement écouté et semble un peu hésitant quant à quoi me répondre. Je le laisse trouver ses mots sans lâcher de commentaires.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé, et je suis certain que votre père vous préfère ici avec vos amis plutôt qu'à Londres en sa compagnie.

J'opine du chef, yep, bien le genre de Papa.

\- Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez un effort pendant mon cours et que vous améliorez vos compétences au sudoku à un autre moment.

Je pousse un grognement mais là encore, hoche la tête.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non, vous pouvez sortir, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Rogue est de nouveau mon prof préféré, je lui glisse en sortant de la salle de classe.

Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et me dirige à grands pas vers le terrain de quidditch où les Gryffondors ont commencé l'entraînement. Harry me rejoint à hauteur des tribunes, sur un balais venant du stock de l'école. Je pose les yeux sur sa monture et souris en coin.

\- Waow, quelle allure Potter.

\- On dirait Malefoy quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Quand je te dis que c'est mon âme sœur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis me demande sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Qu'est-ce que te voulait Lupin ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai le droit de le voir sans qu'il me parle de toi.

Ses joues deviennent cramoisies et il s'offusque.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

J'éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisante, ne t'en fais pas ! Rien, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi je pétais moins le feu à son cours.

\- Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis folle amoureuse de Rogue et que la non réciprocité de mon amour me brise le cœur, je réplique du tac au tac.

Agacé par mes sarcasmes, il s'envole vers d'autres cieux telle la team rocket après avoir capturé un magicarpe.

Dire que ces foutus sorciers ne comprendront jamais cette référence.

Je regarde ensuite l'entraînement se dérouler. Je l'adore (hum hum), mais par l'adultère de Guenièvre, ce qu'il est autoritaire. Voire colérique. Voire psychorigide. Les jumeaux Weasley se tournent parfois vers moi pour m'adresser une grimace ou un regard horrifié. Je réponds simplement par un sourire angélique. Et les gars, vous avez choisis votre sport. Moi j'ai décidé d'être un gros boulet, j'assume.

Je grignote une pomme que j'avais chipé dans la Grande salle ce matin, je prends toujours des fruits au petit déjeuner pour grignoter de la journée. Et je prends aussi des chocolats et des biscuits, mais ça je dois les payer de pré au lard donc c'est beaucoup moins agréable.

L'entraînement est pas hyper passionnant, mais vu que y'a pas de wifi on peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'autres options. Et je lis beaucoup à Poudlard pour des raisons d'avancée technologique proche de 0.

Sur mes genoux, tombent une lettre. Je souris et remercie Frodon, le caressant doucement. Mycroft en avait peut être peur, mais il s'est habitué assez vite.

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Je n'ai pas jugé intéressant de te parler de l'absence de système judiciaire sorcier pour la simple et bonne raison que si je devais énumérer les différents sujets où les sorciers sont à la traîne, j'y passerais la nuit. Aussi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, tu n'es pas sensée être dans une situation où tu devrais être envoyée à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?..."_

Sous prétexte que je lui parle de droit, le mec se met en tête que je vais me foutre dans la merde au point d'avoir un procès. Super Mycroft.

 _"Si tu as pu en tiré une orientation professionnelle, c'est tant mieux mais ce n'est pas un de mes "plans"._

 _Et j'aimerais que tu te retires de la tête l'idée que j'ai des ragots sur le corps professorale. Leurs histoires de cœur ne sont pas si difficiles à déduire, même toi tu pourrais le faire."_

OH MON DIEU

DONC IL Y A DES HISTOIRES D AMOUR

JE SAIS PAS QUI CA CONCERNE

MAIS JE SHIPPE

 _"Ton père et sa petite amie ne sont pas encore au stade coïtal. Et ils feront ça là où ils auront envie de faire. Pareil pour le déménagement, tu n'as pas à m'envoyer tes courses. Je ferais tout de même mon possible pour la latte du parquet."_

Il fait genre je l'agace, mais il prend le temps de répondre de sa main alors que son assistante pourrait clairement le faire à sa place.

 _"Tu n'es pas ma nièce,_

 _Mycroft Holmes."_

Alors, premièrement :

Rude

Et deuxièmement :

Suis-je sa préférée alors ?

* * *

 **ALORS ?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : la fête**

 **Je suis désolé mais je suis en plein déménagement ! Je pars un an et durant mon absence, mes parents accueillent un américain durant un an également. Il vivra dans ma chambre je dois donc la vider !  
**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres ;)**

* * *

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, quelques jours plus tard, j'aperçois un attroupement autour de Potter en chef. Je roule des yeux et m'approche de Neville.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry a reçu un éclair de feu, répond-il, impressionné.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ennuyeux.

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses, Elizabeth, dit l'un des jumeaux près de moi.

\- Sauf Dubois, réplique l'autre.

George a un grain de beauté près de la pomme d'Adam, je repère ce dernier bien vite sur le jumeau le plus près de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel encore une fois et leur réponds :

\- Et bien, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas entrain de demander à Harry pour squatter son balais ?

\- Nous allons attendre que la foule se dégage.

\- En tant qu'amis presque proches, il nous fera une fleur.

\- Vous avez de grands espoirs, la naïveté immature mais attachante d'un Gryffondor ?

Fred se penche vers moi et me murmure.

\- Comme ton amour pour Dubois ?

\- Il n'y a aucune naïveté là dedans, je suis assez rationnelle, désolé pour toi, Fred, je susurre.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment ?...

\- Vous êtes différent, même si vous prétendez le contraire. Heureusement que vous l'êtes d'ailleurs...

Je fais la moue.

\- Ou sinon comment aurais-je mon préféré ?

\- Un préféré ? Répète George.

\- Oh que oui, je souris en coin en retournant dans mon dortoir où Hermione m'attend.

Je la regarde et souris en coin.

\- Posez vos livres, Miss Granger, j'ai une réserve de chocogrenouille qui n'attend qu'à être dévorée et j'ai très envie de parler.

Hermione lève les yeux de son grimoire, et semble être déchirée entre l'idée de travailler ou de dévorer le chocolat.

\- Hermione, j'ajoute en lui prenant son livre des mains. On sait toutes les deux que tu vas réussir quoiqu'il arrive. Tu dois t'accorder une pause. La réussite ça passe aussi par son bonheur personnel.

\- C'est pour ça que tu réussis si bien en histoire de la magie ? Dit-elle dans un grognement.

Outrée et blessée, je réplique :

\- Hé. Les sorciers ne prennent pas la peine d'étudier l'histoire moldue alors que ça les a terriblement influencé. A part le joyeux moment où on brûlait des sorcières, on a rien vu d'autres. Hors de question pour moi d'étudier leur histoire.

\- Et tu penses être meilleure qu'eux en les imitant ?

Je lui tire la langue. Marre d'avoir une copine qui a toujours raison et la menace dangereusement :

\- Tu veux m'aider à manger ces chocolats oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

\- Alors les nouvelles ?

\- Le rat de Ron a disparu et il pense que c'est Pattenrond qui l'a mangé.

-Si c'était Voldy, il aurait déjà ramené son cadavre. Il me fait pleins de cadeaux, mon chaton.

Je marque une pause, puis demande avec dégoût :

\- Comment peut-on vouloir un rat comme animal de compagnie ? Et surtout un rat comme croutard ? Il a genre 2000 ans en âge de rat et il lui manque des doigts ?

Hermione hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et.. Finalement, c'est Pattenrond ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Evidemment que non ! Mais cet idiot de Ronald est persuadé que mon chat en veut à son rat.

\- D'un autre côté, ils ont une relation proie/prédateur, l'inverse serait surprenant.

Hermione prend son chat orange vif contre elle.

\- Pattenrond n'est pas comme ça.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as raison..

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Et cet idiot de Ronald je.. Rah !

OoOOoo

Hermione et Ron se font la gueule. Hermignonne n'a jamais passé autant de temps avec nous. Je pourrais lui en vouloir de nous utiliser comme bouche trou mais je sais qu'elle nous apprécie franchement et qu'elle ne pense pas à mal. Et puis.. Je suis juste contente de la voir traîner avec nous.

Alors que nous étions à la bibliothèque, Harry a osé faire part à Hermione de ses doutes sur l'innocence de Patterond et..

Bon la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque, j'en conviens. Mais crier de façon aussi stridente n'apportait rien de productif.

\- Désolé pour le comportement de Hermione, je soupire en rejoignant Harry en sortant du cours de botanique.

\- Quoi ? Oh, ce n'est rien.

Nous allons à la grande salle où les jumeaux et Ginny essayent de consoler Ron.

\- Va t'en acheter un autre à Pré au lard, conseille George.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas mort.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Me demande agressivement Ron.

\- Pattenrond est un vieux chat, Ronald. Un vieux chat bien nourris par Hermione. La seule raison pour laquelle il tuerait des rats ou des souris serait pour faire des cadeaux à sa maîtresse. Et si il avait fait le moindre cadeau, je serais au courant, on dort dans le même dortoir.

Ils m'écoutent tous religieusement et Ginny hoche la tête.

\- Elle n'a pas tort.

\- Elle défend juste son amie !

\- Non. Peut être que Pattenrond a blessé croûtard, c'est même très probable. Mais il n'est pas mort.

\- Et pourquoi pas ton chat ? Demande Fred.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a griffé une fois que c'est un monstre sanguinaire. Et il préfère me ramener des mulots.

\- Il fait ça ? Demande Harry avec dégoût.

\- Ta chère et tendre Hedwige mange la même chose, Harry-chou.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et vais rejoindre Neville plus loin. Neville me parle de ses prognostiques pour le match. Même si il n'est pas grand sportif et qu'il a une peur bleue des balais depuis le malheureux incident de première année, il est très fier de son appartenance à gryffondor. Et plus fier encore de leur niveau en quidditch.

Il me parle notamment de Cho Chang, je l'ai déjà croisée plusieurs fois. Elle a l'air gentille. Attrapeuse, ça veut dire qu'elle a du caractère. Future alliée ? Peut-être.

Et, le jour du match, les Gryffondor affichent l'éclair de feu sur la table en montrant bien clairement la marque. Ca m'écœure. Un balais aussi cher franchement... Je suis certaine que c'est Black qui l'a offert à Harry, mais le pauvre vieux a pas autre chose à faire avec son fric ? Genre manger ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait à Poudlard mais je ne pense pas qu'il veut tuer Harry. Un mec qui s'échappe d'Azkaban ne manque pas sa cible. Pas aussi bêtement. Je suis presque sûre qu'il a tué les Potter, mais pour protéger son frère. Le mec était pote avec Lupin et Lupin n'a pas l'air d'etre le genre de gars qui fait confiance à n'importe qui.

Gentil, oui, mais pas con.

En me dirigeant vers le terrain, je l'aperçois dans les couloirs et le rejoins.

\- Alors professeur ? Vos pronostics ?

\- Gryffondor évidemment, sourit-il.

\- Il paraît que Serdaigle est en forme.

\- Olivier Dubois a l'air d'être quelqu'un de déterminer, et Harry aussi.

\- Harry va vouloir frimer avec son balais, les jumeaux sont excellents, Dubois est un gardien hors pair et les poursuiveurs se font des passes sans même se regarder.

\- Hors pair ?

Je rougis et le regarde.

\- Les jumeaux vous ont dit ?

\- Les rumeurs vont vite, et je crains que même les professeurs savent pour votre... béguin.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Même Rogue ?

\- Oui.. Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il un peu surpris.

\- Oh non Merlin...

Je m'éloigne à grands pas. Honteuse que Sevychou sache que je suis faite de guimauve au fond de mon cœur. Je vais me placer dans les tribunes, assez bien pour tout voir et profiter des commentaires de Lee Jordan qui est sans doute un exemple pour moi, mais pas trop au centre des supporters.

\- Je veux pas me faire marcher dessus.

Hermione me rejoint avec des bonbons et on échange un regard entendu en souriant.

Honnêtement, je suis un peu déçue par les commentaires de Jordan qui vantent surtout la puissance de l'éclair de feu. Je comprends cet engouement, néanmoins ça me déçoit. Je m'ennuierais presque.

Presque parce que Dubois est vraiment excellent et que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Oui je suis une midinette mais j'ai le droit de l'air. Je ne m'accorde que cette faiblesse. Puis je pense au jugement de Rogue. Je me crispe et regarde ailleurs, admirant le match dans son ensemble et non un joueur en particulier.

Harry ne cesse d'observer Cho, en soit ce n'est pas très grave, pour observer la tactique adverse ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Mais à un certain moment, il la laisse même passer avant lui. Limite galant. Dubois s'énerve. Je peux comprendre. C'est pas le moment d'avoir un béguin, Potter. Surtout que Ginny t'attend.

Un peu plus tard, des espèces de détraqueurs arrivent et Harry les chasse à l'aide d'un patronus. Il n'a aucune forme, il est juste argenté, mais c'est un excellent bouclier. Je suis plutôt impressionnée et cherche dans les gradins des professeurs.

Remus, et McGo ont l'air terriblement fiers. Dumbledore aussi, mais ils froncent les sourcils. Et Rogue a les mâchoires crispées. C'est sa façon à lui de dire qu'il est impressionné.

Evidemment, Gryffondor gagne le match. Je ne m'attendais pas moins de leur part. Nous retournons dans la salle commune. Hermione va s'asseoir dans un coin pour lire un bouquin pour l'un de ses cours. Je soupire mais la laisse tranquille et vais féliciter Dubois.

\- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, je souris.

\- C'est grâce à l'éclair de feu, réplique-t-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Justifier la victoire d'une équipe grâce au performance d'un balais, c'est stupide. Vous avez gagné parce que vous êtes bon, voilà tout.

Il me sourit.

\- Merci Elizabeth.

Les jumeaux sont revenus, on ne sait pas d'où avec des bièrauberres et des bonbons. Dubois en tire une et me la tend.

\- Santé ?

\- A Gryffondor, je souris en la décapsulant.

\- A Gryffondor.

Nous portons nos bières à nos lèvres. Je sens un bras se passer autour de mes épaules.

\- Première bière avec Dubois, salue l'un des jumeaux.

\- A quand le premier baiser ?

je fais la moue et hausse les épaules.

\- Dubois arrive trop tard pour ça.

\- Ah oui ? Fait Ron en se tournant vers nous.

J'ai désormais toute l'attention des troisièmes années, même Lavande me regarde avec curiosité et Dubois et les jumeaux m'observent.

\- C'est bon, c'est juste un baiser, vous affolez pas.

C'est bon d'être au centre de l'attention.

\- Qui était l'heureux élu ? Susurre Dubois.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, secret défense.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Roucoule Lavande.

\- Merlin non !

Beurk qu'elle horrible image mentale.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demande Ron.

\- Sceller un accord.

\- Quel genre d'accord ?

\- Ca non plus je ne peux pas le dire.

C'est bien mystérieux tout ça.., s'amuse George. Comment peut-on être sûr que tu dis la vérité ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. A part en vérifiant mon expérience.

\- Et comment faisons-nous ça ? Demande Fred.

-En m'embrassant, je souris en coin en buvant quelques gorgées de bière et en rejoignant Hermione.

Elle est plongée dans son ouvrage. Je lui tends ma bière.

\- Non, merci, dit-elle avec agacement. Pas le temps d'être distraite.

Je soupire et la laisse tranquille, allant près de Neville avec qui je partage bière et bonbons. Quand soudain, j'entends des éclats de voix du côté de Ron et Hermione et je vois Hermione foncée dans le dortoir en pleurant.

J'attrape un paquet de bonbons et la suis en fusillant Ron du regard qui me répond par un haussement d'épaule hautain.

Hermione est dans son lit et pleure. Je m'assois près d'elle et frotte doucement son dos.

\- Hermignonne tu es exténuée, repose toi un peu..

\- Je dois travailler.

J'inspire.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- ...Ca dépend..

\- Je vais le lire ton bouquin. Je te ferais un résumé chapitre par chapitre. Mais il faut que tu dormes.

\- Non..

\- Hermione je lis autant que toi. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fatigue.

\- Je me doute que Ronald a été un idiot parce qu'il en est un.

Je la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu dois dormir.

Elle se résigne, sans grande protestation. Je la regarde s'endormir puis prend son grimoire et me mets au travaille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : l'évadé est parmi nous**

 **/!\ Elizabeth fait référence aux nazis de façon simpliste. Je réalise bien qu'on ne peut pas résumer en quatre catégories des milliers d'adhérents !  
**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, j'entends un grand bruit qui vient du dortoir des garçons. Je relève la tête du livre de Hermione et sors de mon dortoir. Je porte mon pyjama de gros déchet : un short militaire délavé trop large que j'ai acheté pour taquiner papa et un débardeur blanc ample. J'ai les cheveux attachés et les yeux qui me brûlent à forcer d'être penchée sur ces lignes dans l'obscurité.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ron semble au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, Fred pense que la fête est revenue et Percy veut l'ordre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande à Neville, derrière lui.

Il sursaute furieusement et porte sa main à son cœur.

\- Elizabeth... Tu m'as fais peur.

Je souris en coin.

\- Je vois ça, Londubat.

\- Ron dit avoir vu Sirius Black.. Merlin, tu dors la nuit ?

\- Je fais le devoir de Hermione.

\- Combien pour le mien ? Susurre George en se penchant.

\- Plus que ton frère et toi pourraient me proposer en un an d'économie, je réplique dédaigneusement comme Sherlock m'a si bien appris à le faire.

Minerva arrive, en pyjama, elle aussi et ordonne à tout le monde de se calmer. Elle dit à Ron que c'était probablement un cauchemar (ce qui me semble crédible, j'aime Ronald très fort mais il est un peu parano).

\- CE N ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS REVEILLE ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU A LA MAIN.

\- Il faudrait qu'il y ait eu les mots de passe, répond-elle. Chevalier du Catogan, avez-vous laissé passer un homme ?

\- Sans aucun doute, gente dame.

\- Vous... Vous avez fait ça.. Mais.. Le mot de passe !

\- Il les avait tous, tous ceux de la semaine, sur un petit papier !

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche.

Neville.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, horrifiée et morte d'inquiétude.

\- Qui, dit Minerva d'une voix frémissante. Qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser trainer n'importe où ?

Dans le silence de mort, je suis admirative du courage de Neville qui lève lentement la main. McGo l'emmène dehors en compagnie de Ron. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, soulagée que Hermione ne se soit pas réveillée.

Je devrais en parler à Mycroft

Non, il ne comprendrait pas. Il serait "inquiet". Il me dirait d'être prudente et de ne pas me mêler de mes affaires.

Je serre les dents et baisse la tête. Ce que Sherlock me manque..

Bon.

Que ferait Sherlock ?

Il me dirait de me fier à ce que je vois. Juste ce que je vois. Les journaux font leur travail comme des abrutis. Et le gouvernement aussi.

Bon. Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il était emprisonné pour avoir trahis les Potter et le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Les Potter étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il est le parrain de Harry. Grâce au livre que Papa m'avait offert sur les vieilles familles, je sais que les Potter et les Black sont diamétralement opposés. Des valeurs différentes, très différent. James et Lily, selon Hagrid, étaient des gens très bien. Black aussi, si il s'est entendu avec eux. Je sais que Black s'est échappé au bout de treize ans. Si il avait eu envie d'aider Voldemort, il l'aurait fait en première année. Il n'y a eu aucun grand changement à Azkaban qui aurait pu rendre son évasion plus facile. Il s'entendait avec Lupin mais pas avec Rogue. Soit il était quelqu'un de très timide, peu sûr de lui. Soit un gros frimeur. C'est en général les gens que Rogue déteste. C'est un homme qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban, agile, il sait se cacher et Harry est une cible facile. Il est souvent seul sur le terrain de quidditch avec Ron. Et il a probablement offert un balais à Harry.

Ce sont les faits.

Black a été trouvé sur le lieu de la maison des Potter, il riait quand on l'a emprisonné. Même Bellatrix Lestrange ne riait pas.

Soit le mec est un profond psychopathe ayant une haine profonde envers les Potter, le simple amour pour Voldemort n'aurait pas suffit. Si il était juste un excellent mangemort, la défaite de Voldemort l'aurait anéanti. Il aurait probablement tué Harry lui-même.

Soit il a pété un gros câble et est devenu fou.

Mais pourquoi il aurait tué Pettigrow, son ex meilleur ami et pas Lupin ? J'veux dire, il aurait fait les deux. Et si il était mangemort, pour la pureté de la race, c'est plus bénéfique de tuer un loup garou plutôt qu'un sang pur mineur.

Mais sang pur quand même.

Mais pourquoi

Pourquoi une folie meurtrière tout d'un coup ? Son frère ? Les Potter avaient tué son jeune frère ? Je serre les dents et me tourne vers Percy Weasley.

\- Percy ?

Il se tourne vers moi en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Je dois parler au professeur Lupin. J'irais quoiqu'il arrive, mais tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

Il hésite. Je n'hésiterai pas. Je me dirige vers la sortie et il me rattrape.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ?

\- Je suis inquiète pour Sirius Black, je réponds sur le ton de la confidence. Il m'a dit que je pourrais venir lui en parler tant que je voulais.

Si Sherlock était là ce serait tellement plus simple.

\- O-Oh.. Je vois, je comprends, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste en m'emmenant là bas.

Je souris. Il aura été facile à convaincre, je me tourne vers lui.

\- Merci, Perceval.

\- Appelle moi, Percy.

\- Beaucoup trop mainstream.

Je frappe à la porte et Lupin sort, l'air alerte. Il arque un sourcil.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Professeur, je peux vous parler ?

\- …

\- A propos de Sirius Black ?

\- Oui, oui, entrez.

Percy s'en va, j'entre dans la salle de classe et vais m'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes inquiète ?

\- Pas vraiment. Si c'était un tueur en série, on serait tous déjà mort. Si il en veut à Harry, il serait mort aussi. J'ai des questions à propos de Black.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous étiez ami depuis longtemps ? A Poudlard ?

\- D.. Comment savez-vous ?

\- Peu importe. Je vous expliquerai ce que je pense ensuite mais j'ai besoin de vos réponses.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, professeur.

\- Sept ans. Nous étions ami depuis la première année.

\- Il était timide ? Ou genre frimeur ?

\- Frimeur mais comment...

Oh putain, je comprends le plaisir qu'en tire Sherlock. C'est tellement bon.

\- Il s'entendait bien avec son frère ?

\- Son frère était mangemort.. Mais avant ça, oui.

Aïe, ça fout la merde dans ma théorie. Passons.

\- Ses parents étaient très sangs purs, donc ?

\- "La noble et ancienne famille des Black", récite-t-il d'un air sombre.

J'inspire.

\- Est-ce que.. Il était le dernier héritier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Un homme qui s'échappe d'Azkaban à tout à risquer non.. Je veux dire, il sait que si on le retrouve on lui prendra son âme. Et il l'a fait. Soit par vengeance, soit par amour. Vengeance est le seul mobile. Aujourd'hui il aurait pu tué Harry. II n'en a rien à faire qu'on le voit. Et pourtant.. Il ne l'a pas fait. Et deux personnes auraient pu offrir cet éclair de feu à Harry, deux seules avec l'amour et l'argent suffisant, Dumbledore. Mais il aurait stoppé les recherches qu'a fait McGonagall ou Sirius Black, si il est un véritable parrain.

Je me masse la nuque.

\- Et.. Vous êtes sang mêlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, vous connaissez la seconde guerre mondiale. Parmi les nazis il existait les opportunistes, les faibles d'esprits enfin heureux d'être supérieur, et ceux intimement persuadé des théories raciales d'Hitler. Et.. Black ne correspond à aucune, si je me fie à votre description. Trop fier pour être manipulé, trop riche et rejetant sa famille pour être opportuniste. Et.. Un argument me laisse croire qu'il ne croyait pas aux théories raciales de Voldemort.

Il fronce les sourcils. Lupin est assis en face de moi. Il n'a pas rejeté mes arguments, au contraire. Il m'écoute avec intérêt.

\- Lequel ?

\- Sauf votre respect.. Il vous aurait tué vous, sang-mêlé..

Et loup garou.

\- Plutôt qu'un sang pur. Famille mineure mais sang pur tout de même.

\- Vous pensez que Sirius est innocent ?

\- Je pense qu'il a pu être mis sur impero.. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il riait. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il me sourit, désabusé.

\- Elizabeth.. Un gardien du secret ne peut donner l'adresse que sous sa volonté, pas sur la torture.

\- Alors Vodemort faisait pression. Peut être sur son frère..

\- Il était déjà mort.

\- Si il était un adorateur de Voldemort, il aurait été anéanti par sa défaite, certes. Mais il se serait échappé en première année, quand Voldemor était à Poudlard. Il aurait remplacé cet incompétent de Quirrel. Black aurait fait un bien meilleur porte-visage.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- C'est cette histoire d'absence de procès qui continue de vous travailler, Elizabeth. Black a bien tué les Potter, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Professeur, écoutez moi !

Il sursaute et lève les yeux vers moi. J'ai les poings serrés.

\- Vous êtes le seul qui pouvez me prendre au sérieux avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je fréquente Mycroft Holmes, il tire les ficelles du gouvernement moldu. Et je ne sais que trop bien que ce qu'on nous dit au journal ne correspond pas à la réalité. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des médias.. Jamais. A aucun moment ils n'ont reconnus Sherlock. C'est de la faute des médias si Sherlock est mort, professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les médias sont des créatures aussi dangereuses qu'un épouvantard ou même un détraqueur. Entre de mauvaises mains...

Il hoche doucement la tête, ayant repris son air attentif.

\- C'est incohérent. Cette histoire est incohérente. Je ne dis pas que Black est complétement innocent, mais je suis certaine qu'il est moins coupable que ce qu'on a passé 13 ans dans un endroit que même Dante n'aurait pas osé décrire dans "inferno". C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore assez intelligent pour s'échapper. Mais Black veut se venger. Et ce n'est pas de Harry.

Lupin se lève et pose doucement ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolé pour Mr Holmes. Puis-je parler de votre.. Théorie au Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Ne fiez pas à ce que vous entendez, mais à ce que vous voyez. Comment savez-vous si un élève ment, à ses bégaiements ou à son visage impassible ?

Remus hoche la tête et me laisse y aller. Je retourne dans le dortoir et vais me taper dans mon lit. Je ne dors pas vraiment, voire pas du tout et termine le devoir pour Hermione. Le lendemain je descends à la grande salle et rejoins un Neville terrorisé. Je soupire.

\- Londubat, si Black avait eu la moindre envie de te tuer, tu serais mort. Tu n'as qu'à porter un t-shirt avec écrit "C'est grâce à moi si vous avez eu quartier libre dans les dortoirs".

Il me jette un regard sombre. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux.

\- Les gens me détestent, geint-il.

\- Ils sont stupides. Moi je suis là.

Il me regarde et hoche la tête. Minerva s'approche de nous et Londubat devient blafard, je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Miss Watson ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler.

Je me lève et renoue correctement ma cravate en la suivant. J'arrive dans le bureau, Minerva à ma suite et Lupin près du bureau du directeur.

\- Remus m'a parlé de votre théorie, Elizabeth, me dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore. Il est vrai que ce sont des arguments auxquels je n'avais pas pensé.

Je plisse les yeux et regarde le phénix, l'écoutant simplement. Je me tourne ensuite vers lui.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. J'ai réussi en plus de quatre mois ce que Sherlock aurait trouvé en une heure, prouvé en deux et écrit un article dans son blog en dix minutes. Je suis certaine que vous y avez songé mais.. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, vous avez décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

Il m'indique la chaise en face de lui d'un signe de main. Je m'assois et le regarde.

\- Si il était un bon mangemort, Black aurait tué Remus. Si il voulait tuer Harry, il l'aurait fait. Qu'a-t-il à perdre ? Soit mourir sous la baguette du professeur McGonagall soit les détraqueurs. Moi je choisirai la première option. Et le professeur Lupin a déjà écarté l'idée qu'il venge son frère. Si le sort du gardien du secret n'était pas si complexe, j'aurais dis qu'il était sous impero.

Je soulève les épaules, fière de mon petit effet.

\- Il y a l'idée qu'il vous ait berné pendant sept ans. Mais, soyons honnête, Professeur, et sans flatterie sous jacente, on ne peut vous berner pendant sept ans.

Albus hoche lentement la tête.

\- Ou alors.. Il s'entendait bien avec sa cousine, Bellatrix ?

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Me demande Minerva.

\- Professeur, les sangs purs aiment tellement prouver au monde à quel point ils ont un sang impeccable qu'ils écrivent des livres sur leur arbre généalogique. C'est le premier livre que j'ai acheté en sachant mon appartenance sorcière.

\- Il ne s'entendait pas avec sa cousine, répond Lupin.

\- Si vous partez du principe qu'il est coupable, la seule solution est que Voldemort ait fait pression sur sa cousine. Sinon.. Il est innocent, au moins en partie.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, Elizabeth, me dit doucement Dumbledore.

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes seraient fiers de vous.

\- Oh que non, je souris. Sherlock m'aurait traitée d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et Mycroft m'aurait dit de me mêler de mes affaires. Mais.. J'aime croire qu'ils le sont.

Je sors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : toucher au bonheur  
**

 **Hey les copains ! Je pars demain en camp scout avec des copines pour faire "cuistot". Je ne rentrerai que le 26 donc pas de chapitre avant ça, je poste donc deux histoire de vous faire patienter !  
**

 **Rappelez moi de poster mes OS dans le recueil "Ma vite dans ma tête"**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **slach-nono :**

 **Hahaha merci beaucoup mais malheureusement Mycroft et Elizabeth n'ont aucun avenir amoureux ici!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Ce pauvre neville. Franchement quand je relis les bouquins, je réalise qu'ils sont pas toujours cools avec !  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth mine. Harry to JK. Holmes and stuff to Gatiss, Moffat and Doyle.**

* * *

Je n'ai parlé de mon entretient à la direction à personne. Pas même à Mycroft. Quant à mes camarades ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Hermione a fait la grossière erreur de montrer l'étendue de son savoir. Bon, faut reconnaître qu'elle exagère parfois. Mais, clairement, les sorciers ne veulent pas qu'on ose sous entendre qu'on sait mieux qu'eux sur leur propre monde.

Neville est en pleine disgrâce, heureusement que je suis là. Minerva nous a interdit de lui dire les mots de passe, mais peu importe. Je ne me sépare jamais de lui ,il est trop terrorisé pour ça, je peux lui ouvrir la porte. Et sa grand-mère lui a envoyé une beuglante. J'ai trouvé ça gonfler.

Il pensait bien faire.

Hermione travaille avec moi dans la bibliothèque.

\- Elizabeth, tu veux m'aider à préparer la défense de Buck ?

\- .. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait la corriger, si tu veux. Mais je suis pas vraiment calée en droit, même moldu. Tu dois sans doute être meilleure que moi.

\- Mmh.. J'imagine que tu as raison.

Elle aussi elle a l'air mal. Elle pleure beaucoup, je l'aide avec ses devoirs mais du coup ça la fait culpabiliser et lui donne l'impression d'être mauvaise. Elle est excellente, douée, beaucoup trop douée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas embêter Neville et toi, je vais vous laisser.

\- Hermignonne si tu m'embêtais, on sait toutes les deux que je te l'aurais déjà dis, je souris doucement.

Elle me regarde et hoche la tête.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison.

\- Bien entendu que j'ai raison.

Elle s'en va en levant les yeux au ciel. Je souris en coin.

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je ne vais pas à la sortie à pré au lard, restant à Poudlard avec Neville. Il m'a pratiquement insulté pour que j'y aille, persuadé que je me privais du nirvana. J'ai du lui faire entendre qu'y allé ou pas, peu m'importait. Il a finit par accepter.

Nous sommes dans le patio, je suis assise sur la bordure et plongée dans "Mathilda". Roal Dalh me réchauffe le cœur quand rien ni personne ne m'atteint.

\- Elizabeth, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Lupin qui me sourit, visiblement amusé. Je le regarde, outrée.

\- Professeur ! Je sais que pour garder l'amour comme au premier jour il faut des surprises, mais ça ne veut pas dire donner une attaque à votre dulcinée.

\- Ma dulcinée ? Voyez-vous cela.

Il a l'air très amusé. J'aime bien quand il est amusé.

\- Je voulais vous parler de votre théorie. J'y ai encore pensé. Vous devez avoir raison.

\- ...n'ayez pas l'air si surpris, c'est insultant.

\- Non mais... dans mon chagrin je n'ai pas été rationnel.

\- L'inverse serait surprenant, Professeur. Mais savoir que quelqu'un me croit me rassure. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était sortis de nulle part. Maintenant il faut passer à la partie la plus difficile.

\- Qui est ?

Je me redresse.

\- Voyez vous, le commun des mortels peut, grâce à une suite de faits donnés, envisager la conséquence. Cependant, ce que peut savent faire, c'est, à partir d'une conséquence, donnez la suite de faits. [NDA : ceci sort tout droit de la bouche de Sherlock Holmes dans "une étude en rouge]

\- ..Mmh. Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui sait faire ça ?

\- J'en connais deux. L'une est morte et la deuxième ne nous aidera pas à moins d'en tirer son propre intérêt. Et Mycroft n'en tirera aucun.

\- Vous les tenez en grande estime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée..

Je soupire.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Je le regarde partir et me replonge dans ma lecture. Quelques heures plus tard, je vois Harry avec Rogue qui le tient par le col. Rogue donne un morceau de parchemin à Lupin et Ron les rejoint en courant, prétendant avoir offert ça à Harry.

Je soupire, il s'est encore mis dans la merde. Je les rejoins.

\- Hey Potter ! Je souris.

Harry se tourne vers moi et Rogue me lance un regard fulminant de colère que j'évite bien sagement.

\- Encore merci de m'avoir aidé en métamorphose tout à l'heure. Je pense que sans toi Neville et moi on aurait raté.

Le teint de Rogue se cire un peu plus et Harry me fait un sourire éblouissant.

\- Avec plaisir Watson !

Je m'éloigne en souriant.

OoOOoo

On est aux vacances de Pâques et Poudlard est un bordel incroyable. D'abord, Buck est condamné à mort. Mais ça c'est des conneries. Hagrid serait un idiot si il ne laissait pas l'hippogriffe s'échappé "sans faire exprès". Hermione a ragequit divinations. Mais elle a bien fait, elle a déjà trop de cours. Elle a même raté un cours de sortilège en s'endormant. J'aimerais encore l'aider mais elle refuse. Je peux comprendre. Elle a choisis ses options, elle doit les assumer, seule.

Gryffondor est en finale contre Serpentard et Sevychou est très désagréable avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison expliquant sa mauvaise humeur.

1) j'ai défendu Harry alors que, soyons franc, il n'était pas dans la salle commune

2) je suis amie avec Neville qui, avant de devenir la bête noire des Gryffondors, étaient déjà celle de Rogue

3) il a entendu parler de ma théorie sur l'innocence de Black

Comment je suis certaine de ce point ? Et bien, je sais que Mycroft en a entendu parler. Il me semble raisonnable de croire que c'est également le cas de Rogue. Comment je sais que Mycroft en a entendu parlé ?

McGo m'a convoquée. Elle est venu me chercher dans la salle commune devant tout le monde et je suis dans le bureau de Dumby. Devant moi, Mycroft semble silencieux sous la colère. Il a les mains jointes comme Sherlock le faisait.

\- Sinon, ça va Londres, toussa ?

\- Quand j'ai salué ton avenir professionnels.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fais ça.

Il me fusille du regard pour l'avoir coupé.

\- Je n'ai pas insinué que tu devais te mettre en tête de défendre Black, Elizabeth. Et surtout pas au point que le gouvernement anglais moldu en entende parler.

\- Ecoutez, Mycroft, vous savez depuis le début que j'étais curieuse sur le sujet. Je fréquente Sherlock et vous depuis mes neufs ans et Sherlock a refusé de me parler pendant deux semaines. Le temps que je fasse une déduction correcte !

Je serre les poings et regarde Dumbledore.

\- J'ignorais que ma théorie serait ébruitée.

\- Ne me regardez pas, Elizabeth. Nous étions plus que trois à vous écouter ce soir là.

Je me crispe et tourne la tête vers les portraits. Bien sûr. Quelle idiote j'ai fais...

\- Et quelle importance que le gouvernement moldu en ait entendu parlé ?

\- Les gens savent notre proximité Elizabeth.

\- C'est parce que vous avez une photo de moi sur votre bureau, je susurre.

Il chasse ma remarque d'un geste agacé.

\- Ils pourraient croire que cette idée vient de moi.

\- … Vous savez la vérité. Si je m'étais trompée complétement, vous ne seriez pas venu. SI vous êtes venu me décourager, Mycroft, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Je vais continuer. Pire qu'avant.

Mycroft me regarde du coin de l'œil et ne dit rien. Je fronce les sourcils et souris en coin.

\- Mycroft.. Vous êtes venu me dire que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

\- Je devais parler au professeur Dumbledore et je suis venu m'assurer que tu te mêles de tes affaires.

\- Et vous pensez que ça va fonctionner ?

Il ne répond pas. Je souris un peu plus.

\- Comment va Papa ?

\- Elizabeth, je pense que votre entretien va devoir s'arrêter là, me dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Je comprends. Pas de visites de courtoisie, même prou Mycroft Holmes. Ok, c'est noté. J'attends juste sa réponse.

\- Bien.

\- Merci.

Je me lève et regarde Mycroft. J'embrasse sa joue et il se laisse faire avec sa flegme habituelle. Je retourne dans le dortoir. La veille de la finale, tout le monde est sur les nerfs. J'entre discrètement.

\- Que te voulait Dumbledore ? Me demande Ron.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, corrige Hermione.

\- Et bien, mon couple préféré est rabiboché ? Je souris doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non!

\- Beurk !

Je souris et m'éloigne mais c'est sans compter sur Harry.

\- Que te voulait Dumbledore ?

\- J'ai aussi le droit d'avoir des entrevues avec lui, Harry-chou, je réponds en faisant la moue. Ne sois pas jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je suis.. Curieux.

Comme moi j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que tu faisais avec MON Remus. T'en fais pas Harry, on s'adapte.

\- C'est privé.

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet et me fixe.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Quoi ? Oui ! Je souris. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais.. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ca te regarde directement mais tu es aveuglé par la peur et la douleur et serait incapable d'écouter mes arguments. Aussi, je t'apprécie trop pour mettre notre amitié en péril avec une théorie tirée par les cheveux.

Tirée par les cheveux..

...mais approuvée par Mycroft.

Il n'est pas venu juste pour m'engueuler. Je crois l'idée qu'il devait voir Dumbledore. Les enfants moldus sont de la responsabilité de Mycroft mais à Poudlard donc Dumbledore. Donc ça a du sens. Mais me convoquer juste pour me dire "Mêle toi de tes oignons" ? Non. Trop d'énergie pour rien. Or Mycroft ne se déplace pas pour rien. Chaque geste est calculé.

\- Elizabeth, tu es sure que ça va ? Me demande Ron.

\- Mmh. Je vais me coucher.

Je fonce dans les dortoirs et vais prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller dans mon lit. Je ne dors pas vraiment, je reste couchée et a tourné et retourné dans ma tête mes théories avec les faits que j'ai. Aucune solution. Le silence me semble bruyant. Je comprends pourquoi Sherlock a besoin de se concentrer si fort..

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les filles se tirent hors du lit et je fais pareil. J'enfile ma tenue de fangirl n°1. Je continue de penser que le quidditch n'est qu'une affreuse compétition mettant les maisons en concurrence pour rien.

Mais c'est ma dernière année où je peux être la midinette de Dubois, donc je vais mordre ma chique et être la meilleure pom pom girl ever.

Au petit déjeuner, les insultes et commentaires fusent des deux tables. On a une majorité des Serdaigles et des Poufsoufles avec nous. Ce manichéisme primaire me désole plus qu'il ne m'amuse mais si j'en parle à qui que ce soit je vais encore passer pour la rabat joie de service.

Hermignonne n'est pas la rabat joie cette fois, suite à une altercation avec Malefoy elle se bat griffes et ongles pour que Gryffondor remporte la coupe. Et je peux comprendre. A la table des Professeurs, même Lupin a mis un gilet couleur pourpre. Minerva et Sevechou semblent remonter comme jamais et se font la gueule en quelque sorte.

C'est presque mignon.

Presque.

Je croise le regard de Dumbledore qui m'observait. Je lui souris et fais un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce vieil homme, je l'apprécie, j'apprécie discuter et m'entretenir avec lui, mais il me rend méfiante. Il est puissant, extrêmement puissant. Je ne dis que les gens puissants font uniquement le mal. Mais les gens qui font uniquement le bien sont généralement malheureux. Mycroft ne fait pas le bien. Mycroft fait le bien pour une nation. Dumbledore essaye certainement de faire le bien pour la magie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment il fait pour arriver à ses fins et ça me stresse.

M'enfin. Je deviens trop soucieuse ces temps ci.

Habituellement ce sont les jumeaux qui me tirent hors de mes pensées mais aujourd'hui ils ont la tête trop occupé pour ça. Ils sont avec les autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch, Dubois donnant ses dernières instructions avant le match. Je souris doucement et les observe.

Finalement, le match commence. Je suis dans les tribunes et hurle à m'exploser les poumons, stratégiquement placée entre Dean Thomas et Ron. On crie, on applaudit et je dois avouer que.. Je ris. Je suis juste heureuse d'être là.

Et, par l'adultère de Guenièvre, quand Gryffondor gagne. Je sens une bouffée de fierté comme je n'en avais jamais sentie jusqu'à lors. Avec les autres, je me lance sur le terrain en hurlant de joie. Comme si j'avais gagnée. Et Percy Weasley et Dubois pleurent. Harry est porté en triomphe. J'éclate de rire et regarde cette vague de rouge et or sur le gazon propre du terrain. Je me sens.. Membre de quelque chose de grand. Et c'est bon. Ce sentiment d'appartenance me donne l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi.

J'aimerais féliciter Harry ou n'importe qui d'autres, mais impossible d'accéder aux joueurs, je suis donc la petite foule en continuant de crier. C'est sans doute ça le bonheur.

C'est si bon d'y toucher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Patmol**

 **Sorry de vous laisser sur ce suspense..  
**

* * *

Les examens finissent par arriver. J'ai étudié arithmancie et études des runes avec Hermione, botanique avec Neville et le reste toute seule. Enfin.. Avec Voldy. J'allais dans le parc, mon cours dans les mains et le lui récitais comme si j'étais prof. Ca marche plutôt bien. Mais étant donné que j'imite les profs, mieux vaut éviter qu'on me voit. Rogue m'a déjà pas à la bonne en ce moment.

Papa a déménagé finalement. Il m'a envoyé la nouvelle adresse. J'ai hâte. Je suis inquiète, un peu anxieuse mais j'ai hâte.

Ce matin, je suis passée voir Hagrid. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on exécute Buck. Puisque personne ne se décide, c'est moi qui irais le libérer. Je m'en fiche. Ils vont me faire quoi ? Une amende ? Je prendrai sur ce que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Me renvoyer ?

Je me crispe. Oui, en effet, ce serait désagréable. Suis-je prêt à risquer... On s'en fout. On agit et on pense aux conséquences ensuite. Se poser des questions c'est hésiter.

Hésiter, c'est échouer.

J'arrive un peu plus tard dans le parc, Hermione est blottie contre Ron et Harry lui frottent le dos. Ils regardent la maison de Hagrid. Je me crispe et m'avance.

\- C'est déjà fait ?

\- Quoi ? Non, répond Harry en relevant la tête.

\- Parfait.

Je les double et me dirige vers la maison. Mais Harry attrape la manche de mon pull et m'immobilise. Je me dégage sèchement et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je dois le libérer.

\- Quoi ? Demande Hermione.

\- Croûtard arrête de bouger !

\- Buck, je vais le libérer. Hagrid ne peut pas le faire, mais moi je m'en fiche !

\- Tu serais renvoyée, Elizabeth, répond Harry.

Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de répliquer, j'entends un bruit sourd s'abattre sèchement. Je déglutis et me tourne vers la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Non...

Hermione derrière nous, respire difficilement. On se tourne pour voir Ron lui frotter le dos. Malgré l'ambiance triste et morbide, Harry et moi trouvons le temps d'échanger un regard entendu : "Dans-Deux-Ans-Ils-Sont-Ensembles".

Soudainement, le rat de Ron s'échappe de ses mains. Ron court à sa poursuite et on le suit, prêt à l'étrangler.

\- Ron ! Reviens !

\- Ronald Weasley je vais t'étrangler !

Le bougre est assis dans l'herbe et tient son rat d'un air triomphant. Il se tourne vers nous et devient blafard.

\- Elizabeth... Harry.. Hermione... Le SINISTROS !

Sinistros. Chien noir que Sybille affectionne particulièrement et a pratiquement fait faire pipi dans sa culotte au Survivant en le faisant psychoter sur le clébard. Mais j'aimerais vous expliquer plus, cependant un chien noir saute de la butte pour attraper Ron par la jambe.

\- RON !

Mon cri m'a surpris. Je l'apprécie plus que je ne l'avouerais. Le chien emmène Ron sous le putain de Saule Cogneur. Je l'ai suivis mais une branche me ramène brutalement sur les fesses.

\- Aïe !

\- On doit aller chercher du secours, nous appelle Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

Je suis certaine que le chien est celui de Sirius Black. Je me redresse et relève mes manches.

\- Même pas en rêve, Hermignonne. On y va.

\- On a pas le temps, Elizabeth a raison ! Il se fera dévorer !

\- Comment..

\- Vous jouiez à la corde à sauter ? Je raille en m'avançant. Ca va être sportif !

Après des coups, des esquives et pas mal d'essais, on termine tous sous un espèce de sous terrain sous le Saule Cogneur. Hermione et Harry ont le visage égratiné et j'ose croire que moi aussi. On s'avance de plus en plus et Hermione nous souffle :

\- On est dans la cabane hurlante.

J'observe les meubles détruits.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fantômes qui vivent ici.

On arrive dans une chambre et Ron est couché dans un lit. Ron nous regarde horrifié.

\- Harry c'est lui..

\- Vite, allons-y avant que le chien ne revienne.

Je me tais, interdite.

\- Non.. , réplique Ron, au bord des larmes. Le chien.. C'est lui..

Il pointe le doigt vers derrière moi et je me tourne lentement. Devant moi un homme aux cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés, au regard perçant profondément enfoncé dans ses orbites. Il est maigre et le teint cireux. Je me crispe et sors ma baguette pour faire un experlliarmus sur celles de Hermione et Harry.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Il est innocent !

\- ...Quoi ?! Rugit Harry.

Derrière moi, Black ne dit rien.

\- Il a tué mes parents ! Il les a trahis !

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Tu te laisses manipuler comme un bleu, Harry Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Elizabeth ?! Crache dédaigneusement le Survivant comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Si Hermione, Ron et toi n'étiez pas si buté et têtu, j'aurais pu vous en parler ! Je sais qu'il est innocent ! Si il voulait te tuer, tu serais mort. Tu te retrouves face au seul homme de l'histoire s'étant échappé d'Azkaban, alors que tu dormais, et il ne t'a pas tué ! Et il ne veut pas tué Ron, ou il serait mort ! Il veut... Il veut...

Je me tourne vers Black qui a fermé la bouche et me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Le rat, vous voulez le rat ?

Il hoche lentement la tête. Harry rugit de rage et m'attrape par l'épaule pour me pousser en arrière.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Je me tourne vers lui et me dégage brutalement.

\- Ah ? Que crois-tu ? Que tes parents étaient le dernier des crétins ? Si Black était un profond mangemort, ce n'est pas Pettigrow qu'il aurait tué mais Lupin ! Si il voulait te tuer, tu serais mort ! Et sa seule famille, si j'ai bien compris, c'était ses amis ! Je suis désolé, mais pendant 12 ans vous avez tous été berné et il en a payé le prix ! Il n'est pas un meurtrier !

\- Pas encore, répond Black d'une voix rauque et difficile. Mais il aurait bien un meurtre ce soir.

Je baisse les yeux vers le rat et les relève vers Harry pour ajouter froidement :

\- Rogue déteste Black et est persuadé de sa culpabilité. C'est vraiment maintenant que tu veux être d'accord avec Rogue sur un truc ?

Mais Harry me bouscule et je tombe au sol, me cognant contre le piano. Hermione vient m'aider à me relever et je me laisse faire, serrant les dents. Harry s'est jeté sur Black.

\- Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? Rit Black.

\- ASSEZ! LAISSE LE !

Soudain, quelqu'un entre et lance un experlliarmus à Harry. Lupin. Mon amour.

\- Professeur.. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça pour me conquérir, je souffle de soulagement.

\- Où est-il, Sirius ?

Il parle du rat. Je le sais.

\- Dans les mains de Ron, je réponds.

Lupin se tourne vers moi comme si il ne m'avait jamais vue. Il a une profonde reconnaissance. Il aide Sirius à se relever et se serrent dans les bras. Je souris puis pense à Papa et Sherlock.

Jamais.

Jamais Papa pourra avoir la surprise de découvrir Sherlock.

\- Pas maintenant, El.

\- ...Vous avez changé sans me le dire ? Demande lentement Remus.

Black hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Le gardien du secret. Ils l'ont changé c'est le rat.

\- ..C'est Pettigrow ? Je demande, horrifiée.

Black me regarde et hoche de nouveau la tête.

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurle Hermione.

Putain je vais tous les tuer. Je comprends Sherlock.

\- Vous.. Vous.., dit Hermione en pointant Lupin du doigt

Je me crispe. Non...

\- Hermione, calmez vous, dit-il avec douceur.

\- C'est un loup garou !

\- Hermion Jean Granger ! Je m'écrie. Tu trouves ça bien ? Tu te sens mieux j'espère ? Non parce que j'ai mes règles une fois par mois et je compte sur toi pour garder le secret quand je te demande un tampon !

\- Je vous.. Ai fais confiance. Et vous étiez son ami!

\- Je ne suis plus son ami depuis 12 ans, Hermione. Laissez moi vous expliquer...

\- Non ! Vous l'avez aidé à s'introduire dans le château. Vous... Vous êtes un loup garou !

Elle dit ça avec tellement de .. Discrimination. De haine et de peur. Elle le différencie. Et voir quelqu'un comme Hermione faire ce genre de chose m'effraie terriblement. Je la regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Elle me déçoit tellement.

Hermione croise mon regard et le fuit rapidement. Lupin est d'une pâleur affreuse.

\- D'habitude vous êtes plus brillante que ça.. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à entrer au château. Je ne suis plus son ami.. Mais oui, dit-il avec résignation. Oui je suis un loup garou.

Ron essaie de se relever dans un coin mais échoue lamentablement. Lupin s'approche mais Ron a un net mouvement de recul.

 _\- Arrière loup garou !_

Horrifiée, je fais un pas en arrière et les regarde tous les trois.

\- C'est vous les monstres, je souffle en m'écartant.

\- Ferme la Watson, réplique Harry avec une froideur qui me donne envie de le gifler.

\- Depuis quand le saviez-vous ? Vous le saviez aussi Elizabeth ?

\- Depuis le cours du professeur Rogue, répond Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- C'était son but.., rit-Lupin sans joie.

\- Si ça peut vous faire rire, moi je pensais que votre secret c'était que vous couchiez avec Rogue et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris, je lui souris.

Il me regarde avec amusement et Black laisse échapper un gloussement. Je souris et lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Hermione, vous êtes sans doute l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes que je connaisse. Avec peut être Elizabeth.

\- Peut être pff.

En vrai je rougis furieusement.

\- Si j'avais été intelligente je l'aurais dis à tout le monde, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que nos deux autres non loup-garous de profs étaient mieux peut-être ? Je siffle froidement.

\- Les professeurs savent déjà.

\- Et ils vous ont laissé donner cours ?! Fait Ron.

Je vais lui pendre ses couilles sur la locomotive du Poudlard express.

\- Dumbledore me fait confiance..

\- IL AVAIT TORT ! Hurle Harry. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDE A ENTRER A POUDLARD !

\- Et alors ? Je demande d'une voix glaciale.

Il se tourne vers moi, sans comprendre, perdant son attitude dédaigneuses.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est entré, et alors ? TU es mort ? Tu as reçu un balais. Ne te leurre pas, si il avait voulu te tuer, tu serais mort. Aussi doué que tu es en magie. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire dans ton sommeil.

\- Ecoutez.. Deux choses m'ont persuadé de l'innocence de Sirius, nous dit doucement Lupin. Je peux parler ?

Les trois blaireaux hochent la tête. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Black. Ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur Croûtard qu'il regarde comme si il s'agissait de son futur petit déjeuner. Et si j'ai bien compris, ça sera le cas. Peter le gardien du secret. Il les trahis. Black pète un câble. Tout le monde est persuadé de sa culpabilité. Ca tient la route.

Mais comment ce putain de rat a-t-il survécu ?

Le mec se change en rat et ça n'avertit personne ? Aucun de ses potes ne se sont dit que, métaphoriquement, y'avait peut être anguille sous roche ? Putains de sorciers.

\- La théorie d'Elizabeth fût la première chose, explique Lupin en m'adressant un regard reconnaissant.

Je lui souris.

\- Elle était d'abord outrée que Sirius n'ait jamais eu de procès. Dans mon chagrin et ma douleur, j'étais ravi de ne pas avoir eu à témoigner devant lui. Mais il est vrai que ça manque de justice. Et.. Ensuite elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a frappé "Ne fiez pas à ce que vous entendez, mais à ce que vous voyez". Sirius n'aurait jamais trahis James et Lily. Il n'aurait jamais trahis l'un d'entre nous.

\- Professeur, je me permets d'ajouter, je souris en coin.

Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Que maintenant que nous sommes tous au courant, si Mr Black ci-présent, était un profond adepte de Voldemort, c'est vous qu'il aurait tué et non Peter. Sang mêlé et Loup garou, ça ne pardonne pas.

Lupin me regarde puis me sourit.

\- En effet.. Et ensuite. La carte du maraudeur.

\- Vous la connaissez ? S'exclament Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Le.. Morceau de parchemin ?

\- Je suis l'un des auteurs. Et votre cape d'invisibilité ne m'aura pas, Harry. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai vu votre père disparaître sous celle-ci.

Ca doit être bizarre de vouvoyer le fils de son meilleur ami.

\- Et j'ai vu apparaître le nom de Peter Pettigrow.

\- Il est mort, réplique froidement Harry.

\- Non. La carte l'indiquait.

\- La carte ment.

\- La carte ne ment jamais ! Rugit Sirius.

Je regarde le rat.

\- Il est là ! Ajoute-t-il en montrant Croûtard du doigt.

Ron se crispe totalement.

* * *

 **A dans dix jours..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : le rat, ce bon vieil enculé**

 **Hey ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai repris les reviews des personnages comme vous verrez en fin de chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer certaines choses, remarquer des fautes ou me proposer des idées. Je ne promets pas de toute les prendre mais j'en tiens au moins compte. Le futur amoureux d'Elizabeth, c'est grâce à vous. Je n'y aurais pas pensé sans vous.  
**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos reviews (bis), et vous présente de très petites excuses pour ce suspense ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **one-piece-95 :**

 **Heureuse de savoir que les déductions n'étaient pas "too much". J'ai essayé de gérer ça correctement, pour montrer que Sherlock l'avait beaucoup influencée mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau du "Master" ! Ravie que la chapitre t'a plu, j'avoue que c'est l'un de mes préférés aussi ;)  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Pour écrire, je prends le livre à ma gauche, du thé à ma droite et j'y vais. Si dans les trois premiers livres, ça ne sent pas trop, l'influence des bouquins se ressent un peu plus dans les tomes suivant. Mais ça me permet de relire les HP et je ne m'en plains pas !  
**

 **JulietSmithFan :**

 **Merci beaucoup, chaton ! Désolé de ce suspense ;) J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop !  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Héhé désolé! Console toi, j'ai bien ris en lisant tes questions mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout ! J'ai gardé uniquement mes préférées ;)**

* * *

Black manque de se jeter sur Croûtard mais Lupin et moi on le retient.

\- Attends, Sirius !

\- J'ai assez attendu.. DOUZE ANS A AZKABAN !

Phrase à utiliser dans le futur, je note.

\- Ils méritent de savoir ! Exige Lupin.

Je ne suis pas aussi sûre sur le mérite mais soit. Passons.

\- Tiens bien Peter, exige Lupin en direction de Ron.

\- IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER. IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD.

Je me gifle brutalement et ils se tournent tous vers moi. Je les fixe un à un et m'arrête sur Ronald.

\- Si je ne me giflais pas, c'était toi qui la prenais. On dit merci, Ronald, je réponds avec toute la haine dont je suis capable.

\- Professeur.., dit doucement Hermione, sa voix tremblant. Pettigrow est mort, vous le savez bien.

\- Pourquoi c'est impossible ? Dit Lupin avec un air de professeur.

Il donne un putain de cours

MAINTENANT

\- Et bien, nous avons vu en métamorphose que les animagus étaient répertoriés. Et le ministère tient une liste, je l'ai vérifiée : Minerva y est mais pas Pettigrow !

Lupin éclate de rire et Black a un sourire.

\- Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois animagus jamais repertoriés !

So metal

\- Si tu veux vraiment raconter toute l'histoire, Remus, dépêche toi. Mais j'ai assez attendu.

\- Très bien, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire. Même si Elizabeth m'a éclairée pour la suite.

Bon, stop me lancer des fleurs stp. C'est gênant.

La porte s'ouvre mais personne n'entre. Je sors ma baguette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette maison est hanté, me fait remarquer Ron.

\- Pas du tout, s'amuse Remus. La seule personne qui ait jamais hurlé ici, c'est moi. A vrai dire, je suis aussi la raison de la venue du Saule Cogneur à Poudlard. Revenons en au début : à l'époque où j'ai été mordu. J'étais tout petit et à l'époque il n'existait aucun remède. Si aujourd'hui il existe la potion que me donne Rogue et me permet de rester lucide : je reste dans mon bureau en attendant la fin de la pleine lune, pas à l'époque. Etudier à Poudlard était une utopie. Aucun parent n'aurait laissé son enfant devant un tel risque. Mais mes onze ans sont arrivés au moment où le professeur Dumbledore devenait directeur. Il a planté le saule cogneur, ainsi que le raccourci qui mène à la cabane hurlante.

Remus nous observe, avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- A cette époque mes transformations étaient... épouvantables. Je poussais des hurlements et devenais agressif. C'est à ce moment là que la rumeur des fantômes est née. Dumbledore l'a même encouragée. Malgré ces transformations, j'ai vécu les années les plus heureuses de ma vie. J'avais trois amis : Peter, James et Sirius qui m'aimaient. Et ils ont finalement découvert la vérité.. Mais ils ne m'ont pas fuis. Ils sont devenus animagi.

\- Mon père aussi ? Demande Harry.

Là tu le crois.

Crétin.

Oupsi on dirait Sevychou.

\- Votre père aussi. Il était brillant. Ils leur a fallu trois ans pour y arriver. Peter a eu besoin de leur aide, mais en cinquième année : ils l'étaient tous.

\- En quoi cela vous aidait-il ?

\- Un loup garou est inoffensif avec les animaux. Sous leur influence.. J'étais moins dangereux. Mon corps était un loup mais mon esprit plus humain.

Il continue de nous expliquer toute son histoire. Finalement, il finit par mentionner Rogue. Il parle d'une farce qu'il a failli coûter la vie de Rogue. Sirius renifle avec mépris.

\- Bien fait pour lui.. Toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions.. En espérant nous faire renvoyer.

\- Peu importe, c'est un professeur compétent, passionné et... injuste, j'ajoute en voyant les regards que me lancent le trio des blaireaux.

Je n'ai rien contre les Poufsoufle. A part Diggory. Je vous aime les gars. Je me tourne vers Black.

\- Et "bien fait" n'est pas une bonne réponse quand on manque de tuer quelqu'un qui.. Vous agace. On l'empoisonne, on l'endort, mais on ne le tue pas.

Merci Sherlock pour ce sens des priorités.

Remus nous raconte sa blague et je me crispe totalement, l'écoutant avec horreur. Harry intervient :

\- C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas.. Il a toujours cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

\- Exactement, lance une voix glaciale derrière Lupin.

Rogue enlève sa cape d'invisibilité et pointe sa baguette sur Lupin.

\- Ah professeur ! J'espère que vous avez entendu le moment où je vous léchais les bottes, je souris.

Il me toise froidement de haut en bas.

\- Watson que faites-vous là ?

\- Oh, vous savez.. Entre un cours de potion et un bouquin, prouver au trio d'or que j'ai raison.

\- Avec votre.. Théorie, dit-il dédaigneusement avec un rictus.

\- Qui s'est avérée vraie.

Les autres assistent à notre petit échange bouche bée. Quand je leur dis qu'entre Sevy et moi c'est du béton.

\- Merci Potter, pour la cape, finit par dire Rogue avec un sourire de triomphe qui ne m'annonce rien de bon. Je suis allé voir Lupin, te donner ta potion. J'ai trouvé une carte.. Et cette cape.

\- Severus.., dit Lupin.

\- J'ai dis au directeur que tu ferais entrer ton vieil ami. Je l'avais prévenu.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. Il n'est pas venu pour tuer Harry..

\- Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, réplique Rogue les yeux brillants. Dire que Dumbledore pensait que tu étais inoffensif.. Un loup garou apprivoisé.

\- Espèce d'idiot, répond Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une haine de collégien vaut la peine de détruire deux vies ?

De sa baguette, Rogue fit jaillir des serpents qui s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles et des poignets de Lupin qui tombe au sol. Je m'avance d'un pas mais Black me double et se jette sur Rogue avec un cri de rage. Severus l'arrête avec sa baguette.

Je pense que c'est un "oui".

\- Donne moi une raison. Une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire, murmure Rogue avec une haine que même Neville n'a jamais reçue. Et je te jure que je le ferais.

Petite et plutôt fine, je m'incruste sans peine entre les deux hommes qui se toisent avec une haine jamais connues jusque là. Je fixe Rogue droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que vous devrez me jeter un sort d'abord, Professeur.

\- Vous m'en pensez incapable, Watson ? Me susurre-t-il.

\- Je vous tiens en assez haute estime pour ça, oui.

\- Rogue en haute esti.., se met à ricaner Sirius.

Je lui enfonce mon coude dans les côtes.

\- Aïe !

\- Je veux l'entendre parler, je dis froidement.

\- Pour qu'il vous mente ?

\- Je sais quand on ment Professeur. Je sais que vous ne détestez que les timides et les frimeurs. Et que je suis à la dernière limite du tolérable et que..

\- TAISEZ VOUS MISERABLE IDIOTE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ! Rugit-il.

Surprise et insultée, je sors ma baguette sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- Peu importe, Watson. Il ira aux détraqueurs.

\- Derrière moi, Black se raidit. Tu m'étonnes, pauvre vieux. Il retrouve son meilleur ami et son filleul et peut être que tout cela lui sera repris.

\- Je refuse que vous soyez responsable de la mort d'inno..

Rogue me pousse brutalement lui aussi et je retombe au sol. Il me regarde et me hurle littéralement dessus, comme un putain de dément :

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE VOUS PARLEZ, WATSON !

\- Experlliarmus !

Rogue fonce contre le mur et atterrit brutalement sur le vieux lit, inconscient. Je le fixe en serrant les poings. C'est comme quand on est enfant et on apprend pour le père Noël : c'est pas aussi joli qu'on aimerait nous le faire croire.

Harry s'approche pour m'aider et je me relève.

\- Ne me touche même pas, Potter.

Je ne suis pas en territoire ami.

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis, me dit simplement Black.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse directement. Je le regarde et hausse les épaules.

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai eu pire.

\- Tu as attaqué un professeur.. Tu vas avoir des ennuis épouvantables.., commence Hermione.

\- Non, contredit Harry. On a attaqué un professeur. On aura des ennuis épouvantables.

Son élan de solidarité me fait plaisir mais franchement, je suis pas d'humeur. Sirius va libérer Lupin qui baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Merci, Elizabeth.

\- Tout pour vous, Professeur.

Je souris. Il est amusé et roule des yeux.

Sirius nous explique sa version. Il parle du gardien du secret, Peter qui se coupe le doigt, le rat qui vit douze ans (DOUZE ANS ET PERCY N'A RIEN REMARQUE ? PAR MERLIN PERCEVAL), finalement il mentionne sa profonde culpabilité. J'inspire et détourne le regard. Ce moment ne devrait appartenir qu'aux proches des Potter : Harry, Remus et lui.

\- Suffit, coupe Remus d'une voix métallique effrayante (de sa part). Ron donne moi le rat.

\- Qu'allez vous lui faire ?

\- Si c'est un simple rat, il n'aura rien. Si c'est Peter, il se changera.

Ensemble, Lupin et Black lancent le sort sur le rat. Et au bout de quelques instants, un homme gît sur le sol sale de la cabane hurlante. Petit, environs ma taille, chauve avec quelques cheveux de couleur.. Terne. Il est rond mais a l'air de quelqu'un ayant perdu du poids trop vite. Pas si bien nourris chez les Weasley ?

\- Bonsoir Peter, sourit Remus.

\- S... S.. Sirius.. R-Remus...

Je regarde Harry. Comment on se sent fasse au meurtrier de ses parents ? Comment je me sentirais, moi, face au chauffard ayant tué ma mère ? Que lui dirais-je ? Encore que, moi ce chauffard ne connaissait pas ma mère. Là c'est quelqu'un qui les a trahis délibérément.

\- J'aimerais que tu éclaircisses quelques points, dit doucement Remus.

\- Il a tué James et Lily, il veut encore me tuer, dit Peter d'une voix plaintive.

Il n'a plus d'index.

Je regarde ailleurs et écoute sa voix. Je veux voir si je parviens à entendre si il ment. Il prétend que Sirius est un maitre de magie noire, qu'il a tout appris de Voldemort. Or quand Sirius prononce le nom de ce dernier, Pettigrow se ratatine. Menteur menteur menteur.

Hermione demande à Lupin pourquoi Pettigrow n'a jamais attaqué Harry et j'interromps leur petit discours.

\- Sérieusement Hermione ?

Elle se crispe et me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mr Pettigrow ?

Black et lui se tournent sèchement vers moi.

\- Oh.. Elizabeth.. Gentille Elizabeth.. Drôle Elizabeth.

\- Vous auriez pu dire "incroyablement sexy" mais je peux comprendre que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise. Vous vous y connaissez en histoire moldue ? La seconde guerre mondiale ?

Ron, Sirius et lui me regardent étrangement.

\- En gros : un dictateur avide pouvoir qui voulait éradiquer l'Europe d'une race "impure".

\- Oh, bien, fait Ron.

\- Et bien, il avait des.. Soldats. Comme des mangemorts. Il y avait plusieurs types de gens. Des gens persuadés de cette théorie raciale. Comme.. Les Malefoy. Des gens opportunistes. Comme.. Les familles de sang pur ayant soutenus les mangemorts sans jamais se mouiller. Et ensuite.. Les cafards. Les faibles d'esprits, les seuls, les froussards : ceux qui ont besoin de se sentir membre d'un groupe. Ceux là.. Ceux là ne prennent pas d'initiative. Ils sont là pour la protection. Pourquoi Pettigrow aurait tué Harry ? Voldemort n'était plus là. Il aurait risqué la prison pour des idéaux et quelqu'un qu'il ne porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Ce qu'il porte dans son cœur.. C'est sa vie. Une vie triste et morne. Mais tout de même.

Ils me fixent tous les trois. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Moi j'ai quand même une question. Pour vous Mr Black.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Mon cœur appartient déjà au professeur Lupin, désolé. Mais.. Comment vous êtes vous échappé ?

Il me regarde et inspire.

\- Je ne sais pas.. Je crois que je ne suis pas devenu fou parce que je savais que j'étais innocent. Et quand c'était trop dur, je me changeais en Patmol. Les détraqueurs sont aveugles, ils sentaient juste que mon esprit était plus "simple" et se disaient que je devenais fou. Mais j'étais faible.. Puis j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait Harry à sa merci. Et que dés que Voldemort reviendrait en puissance... Et puis.. J'ai commencé à devenir fou, je ne dormais plus. J'étais assez mince, en chien, pour passer à travers les barreaux. Je suis passé à travers Azkaban, ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée et suis allé à Poudlard. Je me suis caché dans la forêt et.. C'est toi que j'ai entendu me parler un soir ?

Je rougis.

\- Coupable.

\- Je ne suis sortis que pour le match de quididitch. Harry.. Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, dit-il avec une fierté touchante.

Après des petites retrouvailles touchantes, ils s'apprêtent à tuer Peter. De la part de Black, pourquoi pas. Mais .. Lupin ?

Je le regarde et détourne les yeux. Je me suis assez mêlée de mes non-affaires comme ça.

\- ..Maître..., supplie Peter en direction de Ron. Vous n'allez pas laisser ça arriver.. J'ai été un gentil compagnon, non?

Pitoyable.

\- Dire que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit..

Je ris doucement. Pettrigrow se tourne vers moi.

\- Et vous ?.. La justice..

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Et la brillante élève.. dit-il, se tournant vers Hermione. Aidez moi..

Il continue de supplier, suppliant même Harry. Après discussions, Harry refuse qu'il meurt. Ils donneront Pettigrow comme coupable et ainsi Black sera libre. Le deal me semble correct. On sort donc. C'est Lupin qui s'occupe de Rogue et il est enchaîne avec pettigrow, Ron de l'autre côté. Pour évitez qu'il s'enfuie.

Avant qu'on ne sorte, Black me rejoint.

\- Elizabeth.. C'est ça ?

Je souris, rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche.

\- Vous devriez parler avec Harry.

\- Je voulais te.. Dire merci.

\- De rien ?...

Il me regarde, véritablement et profondément ému. J'ai peur. Il va m'embrasser ?

\- Personne n'avait cru à mon innocence.

\- Mr Black, sauf votre respect, je n'étais pas persuadée de votre totale innocence mais.. Persuadée de votre non-totale culpabilité.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je rougis.

\- Merci, répète-t-il.

\- C'est avec plaisir.

Je me recule doucement.

\- Allez voir Harry.

Il obéit et s'éloigne. Je les suis, en bout de file.

* * *

 **EW : c'est un peu niais  
**

 **HG : tu as lancé un sort sur un professeur**

 **EW : tu as traité Lupin comme si c'était un lépreux, chacun sa vie**

 **HG : ça n'a...**

 **EW : chut.**

 **SR : vous le payerez cher, Watson**

 **EW : On est plus copines ?**

 **RL : je suis son préféré, Severus**

 **EW : Mmh...**

 **RL : ?**

 **AP : je sais c'est qui le préféré d'El. Et vous le saurez dans le prochain tome.**

 **RW : bah Dubois**

 **AP : pas exactement, non**

 **EW : arrêtez de faire de moi un coeur d'artichaut**

 **AP : oupsi trop tard, on a reçu quelques questions. Je vous laisse mes préférés et je vous laisse y répondre.  
**

 **EW : OK.**

 _ **Q : El', ma gueule, tu gères la fougère. Tu gères tellement... Je t'aime, qui que soit ton futur prétendant, si c'est ni un prof ni les jumeaux, refuse ! Ils ne te méritent, pas les autres.**_

 **EW : Un des jumeau ? Beurk !**

 **GW : Plutôt grossier.**

 **FW : Et de très mauvais goût étant donné notre talent en séduction.**

 **EW : Un prof ? Lupin ?**

 **RL : C'est un peu gênant, Elizabeth.**

 **NL : Elizabeth, bon sang, arrête ça.**

 **EW : ;)))))**

 ** _Q : Mon cher Mycroft, vous êtes pas trop triste qu'Elizabeth vous connaisse autant ? Et la photo sur le bureau, c'est véridique ?_**

 **MH : Bien sûr que non.  
**

 **EW : Mytho, vous êtes dingue de moi.**

 **SH : Elizabeth a raison.**

 **AP : Donc y'a une photo sur le bureau ?**

 **MH : Suis-je vraiment ce genre de personne ?**

 **AP : ...**

 **EW : ...**

 **SH : Oui.**

 **EW : héhé.**

 ** _Q :Severus, ce serait peut être le temps de dire adieu à ces puériles querelles adolescentes, non ?_**

 **SR : Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à le faire ?**

 **RL : Parce que j'ai cessé de t'appeller Snivellus ?**

 **SR : Pas Black.**

 **AP : Bah on en sait trop rien vu que tu le laisses pas parler.**

 **SR : Pour ne pas qu'il m'appelle Snivellus.**

 **AP : Ah bah oui évidemment.**

 ** _Q : Sirius, tu n'as pas interêt à être... Un gryffondor à la manque. Je sais c'est dur. Mais où elle l'éducation des Black, quand il faut que le cabot réfléchisse ?_**

 **SB : je réfléchis.**

 **RL : ah bon ? Quand ça ?**

 **SB : JE ME SUIS ECHAPPE D AZKABAN**

 **Barty Croupton Jr : Moi aussi.**

 **EW : wtf t ki**

 **AP : SPOILERS STOP IT**

 **HP : C'est vraiment le bordel ces questions**

 **AP : tg**

 _ **Q :**_ _ **Greg, épouse moi !**_

 **EW : PUTAIN MAIS MEME ICI  
**

 **GL : On est où ?**

 **Fudge : AH UN MOLDU OSKOUR**

 **GL : C'est qui, cet homme ?**

 **AP : un vieux con bouché**

 **EW : mais enfin**

 **AP : tu n'as encore rien vu**

 **EW : SPOILERS**

 **AP : oupsi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : au claire de la lune, mon ami Lunard**

 **On approche doucement mais sûrement la fin. Les chapitres du tome 4 ET 5 sont bouclés, l'idée de partir un an me donne un peu de stresse du coup j'ai écris beaucoup en juillet hahaha  
**

 **Ils ont besoin d'une petite révision histoire d'être complété et plus sympa à lire mais globalement c'est finis. Si jamais vous souhaitez que je termine ce tome demain (ajoutant les derniers chapitres), il suffit de demander !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Heureuse que la scène t'ait plu. Moi aussi je l'adore, et dans le livre elle est complète du coup c'était vraiment sympa de la relire !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Merci chaton !  
**

* * *

Quand nous sommes dehors, Black et Harry vont discuter. Hermione s'approche et je fais comme si je ne la voyais pas.

\- Elizabeth..

\- La façon dont tu as parlé à Lupin, Hermione.. C'était.. Digne de Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Non..., proteste-t-elle faiblement d'une petite voix.

Je pose enfin les yeux sur elle et soupire en agitant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est un loup garou. Il ne t'a jamais fait du mal, jamais montré autre chose que de la compréhension envers ses élèves et plutôt compétent. Sa .. caractéristique ne devrait pas t'influencer plus que son signe astrologique.

\- Tu as raison..

Je ne réponds pas et hausse les épaules. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras.

\- Tu peux me pardonner ?

\- Hermione Granger, tu as supporté pas mal de mes bêtises, je te pardonne sans la moindre hésitation, je réponds avec un léger sourire.

Elle me sourit à son tour. Je vois Ron qui m'observe. Je sais qu'il n'aura pas l'humilité de m'appeler, donc je m'approche l'air de rien.

\- Désolé, marmonne-t-il.

Je souris en coin et ne réponds pas mais hoche la tête. Soudainement, je sens les nuages se dégager et me tourne en souriant.

\- La lune est magnifique, hein ?

Une jolie belle lune. Pleine.

Ah.

 _Pleine ?_

 ** _Pleine ?_**

Je me tourne vers Lupin qui regarde la lune d'un air horrifié.

\- Il n'a pas pris sa potion..., murmure Ron.

\- Fuyez les enfants ! Hurle Sirius en s'approchant de Lupin, lui disant des paroles rassurantes.

La baguette de Remus est tombée. Peter la prend et se change en rat. Je me crispe totalement. Harry et moi nous nous approchons pour le retenir mais quelqu'un m'attrape brutalement par les épaules. Rogue me fixe avec toute la haine et tout le mépris dont il est capable.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous êtes dans de mauvais draps, Watson, me menace-t-il comme une promesse.

\- Professeur.. On a un petit problème, je lui réplique en faisant un signe du doigt vers l'immense loup derrière lui.

Il a repoussé Sirius brutalement et pleurniche, comme roulé sur lui-même. Rogue fait volte face et se place instinctivement de façon protective devant nous quatre. Adorable si tu n'allais pas envoyé un innocent vers une mort certaine.

Il y a un hurlement dans la forêt et le loup part à sa suite. Harry se crispe.

\- Sirius..

Il court le rejoindre. Rogue veut le rattraper mais reste avec nous. J'ai les yeux écarquillés et je respire bruyamment. Lupin. Dangereux. Les mots n'ont aucune connexion l'un avec l'autre. Je me recule et aide Ron à se relever.

Rogue me regarde d'un air hésitant mais prend Ron de l'autre côté.

\- Allons au château. Nous devons parler au directeur.

Je me crispe. C'est encore d'actualité.

\- Professeur, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le sort que je vous ai lancé. Mais sachez que, quoiqu'il arrive, je vous aurais arrêté d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Rogue me lance un regard d'assassin. J'ai la pudeur de baisser les yeux. Hermione, dans sa frayeur, s'est blessée au poignet. Rogue nous amène à l'infirmerie et fonce chez le directeur. Pomfresh me harcèle pour être sûre que je vais bien mais je ne pense qu'à ce que va dire Rogue à Dumbledore. Finalement, elle me lâche les baskets. Je me crispe, et m'éclipse : le suivant.

Je me mets à crier devant la porte, faute d'avoir le mot de passe.

\- PROFESSEUR PROFESSEUR PROFESSEUR !

La porte s'ouvre et je fonce comme une balle dans le bureau avant de voir : Dumbledore, Rogue et un inconnu aux cheveux gris. Je le fixe.

\- Elizabeth Watson, première du nom, Gryffondor de nom, enfant de Poudlard de cœur.

\- Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie.

Rogue se tourne vers moi avec un rictus.

\- Miss Watson.

Ah ouais donc là c'est "Miss Watson" . Oké, je vois. Tu fais moins le prof responsable en cours, hein.

\- Je viens de raconter à Monsieur le Ministre et le professeur Dumbledore notre entrevue avec Black.

\- Vous lui avez parlé du véritable coupable, j'espère ?

\- De Sirius Black ? Demande Fudge.

Je me tourne calmement vers lui.

\- Non. De l'animagi non déclaré qui porte le nom de "Peter Pettigrow".

\- Elizabeth Watson.. La.. Fille proche de Mycroft Holmes ?

J'arque un sourcil et hoche la tête.

\- Elle-même.

\- J'ai entendu parler de votre.. Amusante théorie..

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin : je le coupe.

\- Vous me flattez Monsieur le Ministre. J'ose croire que vous avez évalué la possibilité que, sans procès et sans enquête, vous n'avez aucune preuve des faits ?

L'atmosphère se refroidit.

\- Vous insinuez que le ministère fait mal son travail, jeune fille ?

\- J'insinue que dans l'euphorie de la perte de la plus grosse menace interne, vous n'avez pas pris cet incident au sérieux.

\- C'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Mycroft Holmes vous apprend d'autres choses ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Mycroft m'a appris a respecter plus intelligent que moi. C'est pour ça que je respecte tout le monde dans cette pièce.

Une petite flatterie pour la route.

\- Mon père m'a appris le sens de la justice et mon oncle celui de la curiosité. Ma théorie n'est que le fruit de tous ses ingrédients et pas une remise en question d'un système qui a visiblement fait ses preuves.

\- Alors vous pouvez vous taire, me dit Fudge d'un ton mielleux.

Echec.

Je me crispe et me tourne vers Dumbledore qui me lance le regard le plus navré qui soit. Je déglutis. Non.

\- Professeur, je venais vous informer que j'ai lancé il y a quelques heures un experlliarmus sur un cafard, je siffle.

Les yeux de Rogue flamboient de colère. Je m'excuse dignement et sors de la pièce à grands pas, sous les regards confus de Fudge et Dumbledore. Je croise Minerva qui me demande si je vais bien. Je déglutis et hausse les épaules. Je la regarde.

\- Professeur.. C'est triste de perdre espoir en l'humanité à 14 ans.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et vais dans l'infirmerie où Harry est inconscient. On soigne la jambe de Ron.

\- Ils vont le livrer aux détraqueurs. Rogue a déjà parlé à Fudge, j'explique sombrement.

Hermione se mord la lèvre.

\- Fudge ne veut rien entendre. Et j'ai été calme, Hermione. J'ai fais preuve de diplomatie comme j'en fais rarement. Et de respect alors que je voulais littéralement lui pisser dans la bouche.

Elle me regarde avec dégoût. Je grogne.

\- Okay, pas littéralement.

Harry se réveille. Je me penche vers lui et débite avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot :

\- Ecoute. Rogue est allé cafter. Le ministre ne veut rien entendre. Je n'ai pas de plans cette fois.

Dumbledore entre dans la pièce.

\- Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Comme Miss Watson a pu le constater, le ministre ne croira pas des adolescents de treize ans. Des dizaines de personnes ont jurée voir Sirius tué Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même juré qu'il était le gardien du secret.

J'hoche la tête en regardant ailleurs. Evidemment.

\- Et le professeur Lupin ?

\- Au moment où il sera en état de confesser, il sera trop tard, nous répond Dumbledore avec douceur. Ce qu'il faudrait est ..un peu plus de temps. Pour sauver deux innocents. Il est dans la tour d'astronomie. Il est minuit moins cinq, Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle remonte dans le temps ?

Il sort et ferme à clef. Hermione sort un collier avec un sablier. Je souris.

\- Depuis tout ce temps j'étais ton compagnon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demande Ron.

\- Dans ton état.. Tu ne pourras pas nous accompagner, explique Hermione. Elizabeth tu viens ?

\- Non.. C'est votre aventure, je réponds en ignorant le goût amer qui me monte dans la bouche.

Harry me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu dois venir avec nous. Plus que quiconque, insiste Hermione.

\- Hermignonne..

\- Elizabeth Emma Watson, tu me rejoins immédiatement nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Je me crispe et m'approche. Elle passe le collier autour de nous trois et tourne trois fois le sablier. Harry et moi échangeons un regard sans comprendre.

Tout tourne autour de nous et quand ça se termine nous sommes dans l'infirmerie, vide.

\- Hermione.., commence harry.

\- Quand j'ai choisis mes options, le professeur McGonagall m'a donné ceci. Un retourneur de temps. Ils sont fournis par le ministère, j'allais en cours, terminais l'heure et revenais en arrière.

Harry et moi la regardons, sous le choc.

\- Impressionnant..

Nous allons dehors et elle nous pousse dans un coin pour nous cacher.

\- Chut, nous voila !

Je fronce les sourcils et redresse la tête. Et là je vois, Hermione Jean FUCKING Granger donné un magistral coup de poing à Malefoy. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu ne cesses de me surprendre.

Ils vont ensuite chez Hagrid, nous allons nous cacher dans les bois à proximité. Harry me regarde et me demande doucement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ma théorie ?

\- Tu l'aurais prise au sérieux, tu l'aurais crue ? Dans ta haine, ta peur et ton.. Ignorance, tu m'aurais écoutée ? Moi, Elizabeth ? Pas ton amie la plus proche et certainement pas membre de ta famille pour pouvoir m'avancer sur Sirius Black ?

Il se crispe et regarde ailleurs.

\- Je.. Ne veux pas d'excuses. Je comprends ta réaction vis-à-vis de Sirius. Tu pensais qu'il était l'assassin de tes parents. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment j'aurais réagis. Mais tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien.

Je le fixe.

\- Tu es mon ami. C'était blessant.

Il baisse les yeux et marmonne des excuses. Je ne dis rien. Les abrutis ne sortent pas alors que le ministère arrive. Hermione leur lance finalement un caillou, même si j'ai gentiment demandé pour la lancer sur le crâne du Survivant et que celui-ci m'a lancé un regard outré.

Genre tu le mérites pas, gros nul.

Pendant que le ministère entre, Harry va chercher Buck et on retourne se cacher avec. Un peu plus tard, nous allons près de la cabane hurlante dans la forêt et attendons. Je me tourne vers Harry et l'animal.

\- Je dois aussi faire la révérence ?

\- J'imagine que oui...

Je m'incline donc avec respect devant l'hyppogriffe, offrant ma nuque comme personne ne l'a jamais vue et j'ai l'honneur de le voir faire de même. Je m'approche ensuite et caresse doucement son bec puis ses plumes. Je souris.

\- Dire que Malefoy était incapable de voir.. La politesse de cette créature.

Buck fait comme un petit claquement de bec d'approbation. Je ris silencieusement et m'assois dans l'herbe.

\- Comment se fait-il que Lupin sache ta théorie ? Demande Harry.

\- Quand Black est venu dans ta chambre sans te tuer.. Je me suis demandée pourquoi. Tu étais à sa merci, il n'avait rien à perdre.. Bref. Je me suis dis que je devais analyser tous les faits, sans tenir compte des interprétations qu'on connaissait déjà. Une fois cela fait, je me suis dis que je devais en parler avec quelqu'un. Dumbledore devait être occupé, Sherlock est mort, Mycroft m'aurait dit de me mêler des oignons et Rogue déteste Lupin et je me suis dis qu'il en aurait rien à foutre.

\- En effet..

\- J'ai donc demandé à Percy de m'amener voir Lupin et je lui ai expliqué.

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais des convocations chez Dumbledore ! Comprend hermione.

\- Yep. La première pour discuter de ma théorie car Lupin lui en avait parlé, la seconde car Mycroft avait débarqué pour me dire "mêle toi des tes oignons stp". Finalement je pense que c'était juste me confirmer que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

\- Je vois..

Je leur souris.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend, répond Harry dans un soupir.

* * *

 **HP : je n'avais pas mérité ce caillou  
**

 **EW : Oulala je suis Harry Potter, je suis mieux que tout le monde, je ne crois que moi**

 **HG : Elizabeth tu dois reconnaître qu'il était difficile d'imaginer autre chose que ce qu'on nous disait.**

 **EW : Pff.. Si Sherlock vous entendait**

 **SH : Ridicule.**

 **EW : tg t'es mort toi**

 **JW : SHERLOCK ?**

 **EW : Papa va t'en wsh ! Ce sont MES questions**

 **JW : Je vois comment tu parles à ton vieux père**

 **EW : Tu es ridicule**

 **JW : Encore mieux**

 **HP : On vous dérange ?**

 **EW : Oui**

 **JW : Non**

 **AP : Vous êtes fatiguant**

 **Q :** ** _Cher Mycroft, je vous remercie de prevenir El' en avance de l'affaire Lazarus, parce que, dans le cas contraire, il est tres probable qu'elle vienne jusqu'au parlement vous foutre un pain dans la gueule._**

 **MH : Oupsi  
**

 **EW : Lazarus ? Quoi ? Hein ?**

 **MH : Rien**

 **EW : Comme dans Dr Who ?**

 **MH : Oui c'est ça, comme dans Dr Who.**

 **EW : OMG VOUS AUSSI VOUS ETES FAN ? DANS MES BRAS MICKEY**

 **MH : Ne m'appelle pas "Mickey"**

 **EW : COMME VOUS VOUDREZ MICKEY**

 **AP : otp**

 **EW : Beurk**

 **MH : Une enfant ?**

 **Q :** ** _Sevychou, tu es un stupide Gryffidiot à la manque, ta réaction ?_**

 **SR : Du dédain ?  
**

 **EW : GOT BURNED**

 **SR : Watson, tenez vous correctement**

 **EW : Pardon Sevychou**

 **SR : Appelez moi encore comme ça et vous souhaiterez que je vous laisse aux détraqueurs**

 **AP : Ooooooouuuuuuuh j'aurais pas aimé**

 **EW : Mrf.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : quand je deviens une superjusticière**

 **Comme réclamé, voici les derniers chapitres. Je commence donc "Une fangirl, un Potter et une coupe de feu" dés samedi/dimanche ! Je vous remercie de vos reviews !  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lou Suzuki :**

 **Merci chaton ! Et je poste la suite avec plaisir !**

 **JulieSmith :**

 **Hahaha heureuse que les questions te plaisent, c'est sympa de pouvoir faire délirer les personnages comme ça!  
**

 **one-piece-95 :**

 **Voici donc la suite, ta patience aura été récompensée hahah x))  
**

* * *

Harry se tourne finalement vers nous.

\- Vous savez.. Quand les détraqueurs nous entouraient. C'est un patronum qui les a chassé.

\- Ca devait être un très puissant. Tu as vu qui l'a lancé ? Demande Hermione.

\- Je... pense.. Je pense que c'était mon père.

Hermione et moi on regarde Harry et avec toute la délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve, je lui dis :

\- Harry.. Ton père est mort..

\- Je sais, répond-il rapidement.

\- Les fantômes ne lancent pas de sort, Harry..

\- Il était bien vivant.

Il marque une pause.

\- Peut être une hallucination, reconnait-l.

Hermione et moi nous nous taisons. Nous passons le reste de notre temps à observer Buck, chacun plongé dans nos pensées.

\- Où ira Sirius ? Comment..

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il va falloir aller chercher Sirius dans la tour d'astronomie. Donc voler. Buck supporter a-t-il quatre personnes ? Je me relève.

\- Je reviens, je souffle.

\- Elizabeth ! M'appelle Hermione.

\- Chut !

Je vais à pas de loup vers le terrain de quidditch, bien heureusement vide. Je fais un simple alahomora sur la réserve et récupère un balais. Je les rejoins ensuite, toujours discrètement, et à leur regards interrogateurs je réponds :

\- On en aura besoin.

Une bout d'une heure, "nous" sortons. Nous nous observons. Harry regarde Peter et je soupire, murmurant en direction d'Hermione :

\- On ne peut pas l'arrêter..

On ne retrouverait pas un rat dans la foret, me répond-elle.

Je soupire et hausse les épaules. Je suppose qu'elle a raison. On voit Rogue devant nous, position de protection et le loup s'approcher dangereusement.

Tout à l'heure, un animal avait hurlé.

Hermione se crispe et se met à hurler comme un loup.

\- Maintenant il vient vers nous, je murmure horrifiée.

Nous nous mettons en course. Je ne suis pas très sportive mais l'idée de mourir a l'air de me motiver assez pour que je mette la deuxième. Soudainement, un chien se jette sur le loup qui s'en va en pleurnichant.

Nous sommes sur la rive d'un étang, et à l'opposée de celle-ci, Sirius se change en homme et gémit en se tenant la tête. Je les vois.

Les détraqueurs.

Ils s'approchent par dizaines et aspirent chacun leur tour un petit peu. Le Harry du passé arrive et essaye faiblement de faire un patronus mais c'est une simple volute argenté qui sort de sa baguette. Il nous sourit.

\- Attendez.. Il va arriver... Il va arriver..

\- Harry.. Par raport à toi.. Où était.. Ton père ?

Il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils et semble frappé par quelque chose.

\- C'était moi...

Harry hurle "SPERO PATRONUM" et un magnifique cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette pour terrasser les détraqueurs. Je souris doucement.

\- Tu es un sorcier incroyable.

\- Cornedrue.., souffle-t-il.

On finit par récupérer les corps inertes de Harry et Black. Hermione annonce que nous avons trois quart d'heure.

\- On peut monter un trois sur Buck, non ? Parce que je ne me sens pas à l'aise en balais.. Mais une fois qu'on aura Sirius on en aura besoin.

Harry hoche la tête, nous montons à trois sur l'hippogriffe. On arrive près de la tour d'astronomie et Hermione s'exclame :

\- Reculez !

Elle lance un alahomora et Sirius sort, l'air surpris. Harry enfourche le balais et moi je reste sur Buck. Hermione hésite puis va sur le balais. Ca la rassure pas du tout cet hippogriffe. Sirius monte derrière moi et éclate de rire quand nous nous envolons, levant même les bras. Soudainement, il s'arrête alors que nous descendons nous poser sur la terre ferme.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre garçon ?

\- Ron ? Il va très bien. Il est juste un peu sonné, ne vous en faites pas.

Nous atterrissons et Sirius salue Hermione "l'une des sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération". Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et je lui donne mon adresse.

\- Si jamais vous voulez débarquer un jour voir Harry, notre porte est ouverte. Ca fera du bien à mon père de voir du monde.

\- J'y penserais, répond-il avec amusement.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis me serre contre lui encore une fois.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que Harry a quelqu'un comme toi dans ses amis.

Je souris et me recule.

\- Allez le voir.

Il ne se fait pas prier et je rejoins son filleul. Ils se font des aurevoirs brefs mais.. Tristes. Je vois le regard de Harry. Il pensait échapper aux Dursleys, pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un qui appréciait ses parents. Il regarde Sirius s'envoler avec une contrariétés trop grande pour être dissimulée. Je frotte doucement son dos et lui sourit quand il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Après plusieurs moments de stresse et d'acrobaties, nous arrivons sains et sauf à l'infirmerie. J'ai une tasse de chocolat dans les mains et ai prétendu à Pomphresh que j'étais en état de choc. Elle m'a donc fournit une couverture et en fermant les yeux, j'ai pu imaginer que c'était Lestrade qui me la donnait.

\- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FABRIQUE POTTER ET WATSON ?! Rugit Rogue en entrant.

Ah, et Granger ? Non mais ok si t'as tes préférées parfait.

\- Professeur Rogue ! S'indigne Pomfresh. Contrôlez-vous !

Je fixe Rogue d'un regard impassible mais essaie clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais rien prouver.

\- Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable, la porte était verrouillée, insiste même le Ministre.

\- ILS L'ONT AIDE A S'ENFUIR !

Il allait continué son argumentation mais, grâce aux émotions, au fait que Papa ne retrouvera jamais son ami comme Lupin en a eu la chance, que Sherlock me manque terriblement. Je fonds en larmes. A gros sanglots.

Harry et Hermione tournent la tête vers moi comme un seul homme et je continue à grosses larmes. Rogue me regarde. Je bégaye :

\- P-Pardon.. M-Monsieur.. Je v-vous promet que nous.. Nous.. Nous n'avons rien fais de mal...

Ma promesse est vraie. Nous n'avons fait que justice.

\- S'il-vous-plaît.. A-Arrêtez de c-c-crier...

J'ai un reniflement classe et lève mes yeux pleins de larmes vers Rogue qui me regarde comme en gros bug.

\- J-Je ne veux pas vous décevoir...

\- Voyons, Rogue, laissez ces enfants tranquilles, ronchonne le ministre de la magie pendant que Hermione me prend contre elle.

Je suis presque certaine qu'elle sait que la plupart de ces larmes sont des larmes de crocodiles. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne faisons un commentaire, je continue de pleurnicher.

\- Ce bonhomme est dérangé, dit Fudge à Dumbledore. Vous avez intérêt à le surveiller.

\- Je pense juste qu'il est profondément contrarié, répond Dumbledore doucement.

Fudge soupire et râle sur la Gazette du sorcier qui va s'en donner à cœur joie pour se moquer. Tu m'étonnes. Dumbledore fait promettre à Fudge le départ imminent des détraqueurs puis ils sortent. Albus me lance un regard un peu inquiet mais je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Une fois les deux hommes et Pomfresh sortit, Harry me regarde.

\- Tu vas bien, El ?

\- Oui, je souris en coin en essuyant mes yeux. Mais il m'énervait. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait du sérieux auprès du ministre de la magie, surtout pour te descendre.

\- Comment tu fais pour pleurer sur commande ? Demande Hermione.

je soulève mes épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Bah.. J'ai .. juste pensé à certains trucs. Et je me suis dis que je devais attirer la pitié de Rogue, il va véritablement me défoncer sinon.

\- En effet, approuve Harry. Je n'en reviens pas que tu lui aies lancé un sort.

\- Si mon père ne se permet pas de me bousculer de cette façon, aucun professeur ne devrait se le permettre.

\- On dirait Malefoy quand tu parles comme ça, me fait remarquer Hermione.

Je grogne et lui tire la langue.

\- Johnny est beaucoup mieux que Lucius.

Il y a un gémissement à l'autre bout de la table, nous tournons la tête et apercevons Ron qui nous fixe.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Où est Sirius ?

\- Harry, Hermione, vous expliquez, je dis aussitôt.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, je suis dans le couloir en compagnie de Neville qui essaie terriblement de savoir comment j'ai eu ces écorchures. Je suis assise sur un banc et griffonne sur un cahier. Je vois du coin de l'œil deux têtes rousses identiques.

\- Tiens.. Elizabeth.. Qu'écris-tu ? Demande un jumeau.

\- Une lettre d'amour ? Renchérit l'autre.

\- Prévisible, je réponds dédaigneusement en continuant ma besogne.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je souris en coin.

\- Une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? Pour qui ?

\- Pour vous.

Neville se penche pour voir ce que j'écris et se crispe.

\- Elizabeth tu n'as pas fais ça.., souffle-t-il.

\- Je serais écrivaine, Londubat.

Je termine et signe, leur tendant mon parchemin. Fred, je crois, le prend pendant que George se penche pour lire. Ils froncent les sourcils.

\- Keske..

\- Elizabeth..

\- Première fanfiction de ma part. Le Sevmus. Lurogue ? Reverus ? Rupin ? Choisissez le nom vous-même !

\- Elizabeth.., gémit Neville d'une voix misérable. Il arrive..

Je me crispe en voyant Rogue arrivé au loin et les regarde.

\- Vite dégagez !

En gloussant, ils s'en vont. George se tourne vers moi et lève son pouce.

\- Excellent, Watson !

Je souris un peu plus et me rassois, l'air de rien. Rogue ralentit le pas à ma hauteur et baisse les yeux vers moi. Je continue mon petit jeu et me mords la lèvre en baissant la tête.

\- Votre poilu d'ami a démissionné, dit-il avec un rictus.

Je lève la tête vers lui et le regarde. Je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de se délecter de ma peine. J'hoche la tête.

\- C'est le cours des choses, Professeur.

Surpris et déstabilisé, il a le mérite de ne pas montrer sa déception.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il démissionné ? Me demande Neville.

\- Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, je réponds sombrement en me levant.

Je vais voir Lupin. Je frappe à la porte de sa classe et la porte s'ouvre magiquement. Il est au fond et remplit sa malle. Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, l'observant faire sans un mot. Il finit par se relever et faire volte face, vers moi.

\- Oui, Elizabeth ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher ma déception. Je ne suis pas surprise. Si des gens comme Ron ou Hermione ont réagis de cette façon, je n'ose imaginer certains autres élèves. Je ne suis pas surprise par le comportement du professeur Rogue. Je voulais juste que vous..

Je fronce les sourcils. Que quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je venue ?

\- Merci de m'avoir cru, de m'avoir prise au sérieux. Merci d'avoir été un excellent professeur. Et.. Voilà, je pense que je vous ai assez flatté.

Il s'apprête à me répondre mais je le devance :

\- Ah, si ! Désolé d'avoir fait mes commentaires, et mes blagues. Surtout si elles vous ont mis mal à l'aise.

Il me sourit avec douceur.

\- Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, Elizabeth. C'est moi qui vous remercie. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour Sirius. Et pour vos flatteries. Juste... N'imaginez plus qu'il se passe des choses entre Rogue et moi.

Je lui souris et me masse la nuque.

\- Oh vous savez.. Mes deux professeurs préférés, ça me semblait normal...

\- Il va vous rendre la vie dure après le sort que vous lui avez lancé, me dit-il.

\- Oh.. Je ne pense pas. Hier il est venu nous engueulé et j'ai pleuré, je pense qu'il m'apprécie assez pour qu'on soit quitte.

\- Il vous a fait pleurer ?

\- Pas du tout, je souris. La fatigue m'a fait pleurer.

Il me regarde comme pour me sonder.

\- Je vais très bien, Professeur.

\- Si vous le dites..

J'inspire et observe la classe avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

\- ..Au-revoir, j'imagine. Je compte sur vous pour aller bien, Professeur.

\- Moi de même, Elizabeth.

Je lui tends la main bien poliment, il la regarde en souriant et la serre énergiquement.

* * *

 **EW : Ce chapitre est terriblement triste  
**

 **HG : C'est un professeur..**

 **RW : *tousse* lockhart *tousse***

 **HG : ARRETEZ AVEC LUI**

 **GW : et maintenant Dubois qui s'en va**

 **FW : Comment survivra-t-elle ?**

 **GW : Ô douleur !**

 **FW : Ô tristesse !**

 **AP : Ne vous en faites pas, elle va jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ;)**

 **JW : QUOI**

 **EW : NON**

 **FW : QUI**

 **NL : Encore ? Marre..**

 **AP : Les paris sont ouverts ;)))**

 _ **Q (pour Mycroft) :**_ _ **" Sors avec moi, et si tu ne veux pas, je t'oblige à te mettre en couple avec Greg'! o - s'évanouit dans une flaque de sang -"**_

 **GL : Pardon ? Je suis marié ?  
**

 **EW : Elle ne vous mérite pas.**

 **JW : Très vrai.**

 **MH : Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **EW : Une flaque de sang ?**

 **MH : Serait-ce là du chantage ?**

 **EW : Vous êtes bien du genre à aimer.. petit coquin ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : retrouvailles avec papounet**

* * *

Le Poudlard express s'approche de la gare, j'ai déjà rangé mon livre et ai le nez à la fenêtre comme un labrador trop impatient. Neville n'est pas avec moi, il a fait connaissance avec une deuxième année de Serdaigle qui connaît des plantes que lui ne connaît pas. Outré et insulté par cette information, il a décidé de mettre à jour ses connaissances.

Du coup je suis avec le trio d'or, qui me regardent avec un peu d'incompréhension. Je pourrais leur expliquer que je suis inquiète pour mon père mais je doute qu'ils comprennent. Donc je me tais. De toute façon le nouvel hibou de Ron, gracieusement offert par Sirius, fait trop de bruit pour que je me permette d'en rajouter.

Dernièrement, Miss Platine l'a met en sourdine. Je l'ai juste vu avec un mauvais rictus suite à l'annonce du départ de Lupin, je lui ai fais un croche pied et c'était finit. Je pense que si il était allé moufter auprès de Rogue, ce dernier aurait utilisé le prétexte a bon escient. Mais étant donné qu'il pense encore que Rogue m'apprécie, il n'en a rien fait.

Finalement, la gare arrive en vue. Je prends mes affaire, débite un simple aurevoir et sors me placer devant la porte.

\- Hey, Elizabeth !

\- Excellente, ta surprise.

Je tourne la tête vers les jumeaux et leur souris.

\- Avec plaisir. Vos BUSES se sont bien passés ?

\- On les a réussi, me répond George.

\- Notre mère nous laissera tranquille.

\- Ok, félicitations ! je souris, quoique surprise qu'ils aient déjà leur résultat

La conversation est pour moi terminée mais pas pour eux visiblement.

\- Ron t'as invité ?

\- M'a invité ? Je répète en arquant un sourcil. A quoi ? Son anniversaire ?

\- Non, passer le mois d'août à la maison, répond Fred.

\- On voulait tous t'inviter : Ron, Ginny, nous.

Je souris, ravie et hoche la tête.

\- Je pense que ça se fera. Peut être pas tous le mois mais pourquoi les deux dernières semaines !

Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, je vois même certains parents. Les jumeaux hochent la tête avec entendement.

\- A bientôt alors, conclut Fred en s'éloignant.

Je souris et sors du train la première, la foule des parents dissimulent mon petit papa et j'étire le cou dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

\- Hey, Elizabeth ?

Je tourne la tête vers Dubois.

\- Oh ! Tu tombes à pique. Je voulais te dire au-revoir. Et te dire qu'à cause de toi tout Poudlard sait que je suis une midinette.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment responsable.., s'amuse-t-il.

Je fais la moue et croise les bras.

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Au-revoir, répond-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je rougis furieusement et le regarde rejoindre ses parents sans être capable de bouger. Je n'ai pas sentis cette électricité dont les fanfictions parlent. Mais je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir et j'aimerais qu'elle squatte mon ventre plus souvent.

Bon, peu importe. Je ne suis pas là pour (re)tomber amoureuse. Je remonte mon sac à dos et continue ma recherche.

Soudain, je l'aperçois. Un peu à l'écart, le nez en l'air dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa fille, portant une veste ouverte sur une chemise (pas de pull, l'été est donc doux, excellente nouvelle). Je souris doucement et le regarde. Son regard n'est plus aussi triste, il est un peu mélancolique je crois. Mais pour le moment il est surtout concentré.

Je coupe court à sa recherche et m'approche.

\- Hey, Johnny !

Il me rejoint en souriant, ouvrant les bras. Je réponds à son sourire. Il me prend contre lui et je peux désormais affirmer que je suis aussi grande que lui. Etrange.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'observe avec un sourire heureux.

\- Tu as grandis, ma chérie.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on s'est un peu plus rapproché.

\- Ca vaut mieux, non ? Je ne compte pas rester aussi petite que Tyrion Lannister toute ma vie.

Il rit et embrasse doucement mon front. Wtf

Il connaît Tyrion ou il rigole à cause de l'euphorie des retrouvailles ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la question. Il prend ma malle et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Allons déposer tes affaires. Tu verras ta chambre une autre fois. J'ai une surprise.

Ma belle mère ? Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Mais.. Juste jeter un coup d'œil !

\- Non, non, sourit-il avec amusement.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui raconter. J'ai terriblement envie de lui parler de Sirius mais il m'engueulerait. Et je ne vois rien d'autres de palpitant à fonctionner. J'entre dans le taxi en fixant le sol, complétement partagée. Mon père voit bien que ça me travaille parce qu'il frotte doucement mon dos.

\- Ca va, chérie ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup..

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je trie les informations.

Il arque un sourcil.

\- Tu tries ? Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses à cacher ?

Calme ta parano.

Je le regarde et, prise d'une envie soudaine, j'embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Papa.

Il me sourit et passe son bras autour de moi.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Elizabeth.

Nous arrivons en face d'un appartement un triste, avec beaucoup moins de charme que le 221 Baker Street. Mon père doit voir mon regard septique parce qu'il me dit gentiment:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'intérieur est mieux.

\- J'espère, je grogne en attrapant mes affaires pendant qu'il règle la note.

Je le suis ensuite dans l'ascenseur. Nous arrivons dans un couloir un peu gris et je fronce les sourcils en voyant la personne dans le couloir. Grande, fine, avec un costume trois pièces trop british pour être décrit sans que l'earl grey n'envahisse les narines, et un parapluie à la main. Mycroft nous attendait, visiblement.

\- Mycroft ? Remarque mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bonjour, Docteur. J'ai à parler à Elizabeth.. Et à vous, dit-il d'un ton grinçant.

Je me crispe. Par l'épée du Roi Arthur, c'est pas ce que je crois ?

Mon père nous fait entrer dans un petit salon sympa. La décoration est de trop bons goûts pour être uniquement l'œuvre de mon père. Je fais semblant d'y croire et passe les doigts sur le fauteuil brun. J'aperçois une cuisine plus ou moins équipée et une machine à café italienne. Mon père n'a pas ce genre de caprices.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Fait mon père avec une mauvaise humeur clairement affichée.

\- J'aimerais qu'Elizabeth cesse de tenir ma réputation au ministère, siffle Mycroft.

J'arque un sourcil et fais lentement volte face, misant tout sur un effet de style.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ton petit.. Épisode de justice avec Black n'est pas passé inaperçu.

\- Fudge est venu pleurer dans vos jupes ? Je demande en serrant les dents.

Mon père assiste à cet échange aussi sec que glacial, comme si il était à Wimbledon. Il finit par s'impatienter :

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Elizabeth a aidé un dangereux criminel responsable de la mort des Potter et de moldus à s'enfuir. Elle a ensuite plaidé en sa faveur devant le ministre de la magie, insérant dans la conversation.. Notre proximité.

Il a dit les deux derniers mots comme si ça lui brûlait la langue. Je serre les poings.

\- Dites la vérité, Mycroft. Sirius Black était-il coupable ?

\- Il a été jugé coupable.

Je me tourne vers mon père.

\- C'est faux, il n'a pas eu de procès.

Je regarde Mycroft à nouveau.

\- Alors ? Était-il vraiment coupable ? A-t-il fait tous les crimes dont on l'accuse, exceptée la fuite ?

Mycroft me regarde sans me répondre. Je serre les dents et m'avance d'un pas.

\- Alors, Mycroft ?

\- Non, en effet. Mais il a été jugé coupable.

Je me tourne finalement vers mon père.

\- Ce pauvre homme a été jugé coupable alors qu'il n'a ni eu droit à un procès ni une enquête. Je l'ai aidé à échapper à une mort certaine. Un baiser qui lui aurait enlevé son âme. Et je dois t'avouer que selon le crime commis, j'aurais même pu aider un véritable criminel à y échapper.

\- Elle a lancé un sort sur un professeur.

\- BALANCE !

\- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

\- MYCROFT JE SUIS HEUREUSE QUE NOUS SOYONS EN 2017. VOUS SAVEZ QUI EST FIER DE VOUS ? PETAIN ! CHURCHILL AURAIT HONTE !

Mycroft accueille mes cris et plaintes sans ciller et je me masse les tempes.

\- Rogue. Rogue en veut à mort, dans le sens littéral du terme, à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre et voulait le rendre aux détraqueurs, les aspirateurs à âmes. Et je crois que même si il avait entendu la version de Sirius, il aurait voulu la même chose. Je me suis interposée et il m'a fait mal en me poussant. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour l'arrêter.

Mon père hausse un sourcil.

\- Il t'a fait quoi ? Rogue ? Celui qui est injuste ?

\- Oui mais je crois qu'on est quitte. J'ai chialé parce qu'il m'engueulait devant Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie, il devrait plus m'emmerder.

\- TU AS QUOI ?

\- Papa c'était des fausses larmes.

\- Tu sais pleurer sur commande ?

Je m'apprête à répondre quand nous entendons un raclement de gorge derrière nous. Nous faisons face à Mycroft qui nous fixe avec flegme.

\- Nous nous sommes éloigné du sujet.

\- Ecoutez Mycroft, il est vrai que je suis allée plaider en faveur de Sirius devant le ministre de la magie. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas invoqué notre proximité. Fudge a utilisé ses deux seuls neurones pour faire le rapprochement tout seul.

\- Tu pourrais être renvoyé de Poudlard pour ce que tu as fais, me dit froidement Mycroft. Même emprisonnée à Azkaban.

Je soulève les épaules et regarde mon père en biais avant de répondre.

\- J'ai fais ce que je trouvais juste. Je le referais. Je préfère pouvoir croiser mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau d'une prison qu'être incapable de le faire. Vous m'avez tous les trois appris à faire ce que j'aimais, ce qui me plaisais, peu importe les conséquences. Bon, en tout cas Papa et Sherlock. Mycroft vous m'avez appris pas mal d'autres choses utiles. C'est ça que je veux faire. Agir d'abord, réfléchir ensuite.

\- La digne fille de son père, articule Mycroft avec un dédain qui me blesse véritablement.

Papa passe son bras autour de moi, hochant la tête.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu mieux dire. Vous connaissez la sortie.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Mycroft prend congé. Je regarde la porte se renfermer puis regarde Papa qui ne me laisse pas le temps d'en caser une :

\- Dire que tu ne savais pas quoi dire ! Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fais. Pas du fait que tu te fiches des conséquences, car c'est dangereux, ou que tu te fiches de lancer un sort sur un professeur. Mais je suis fier que tu aies défendu un innocent.

Je rougis et souris, puis tente l'air de rien :

\- Dis Papa...

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

Ok, ça se présente bien.

\- Tu es assez fier pour me permettre d'allez chez les Weasley en août ?

Il me regarde, dépité.

\- Elizabeth... On se voit déjà si peu..

\- Ils t'inviteront à manger un soir ! Je baratine. Je t'appellerais tous les jours et te raconterai tous mes petits secrets.

\- Ah oui ? S'amuse-t-il.

\- Non. Mais c'est rigolo de faire semblant d'y croire.

\- Bon.. On verra, soupire-t-il.

Je lui offre un sourire éblouissant. Il lève les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

Bon, assieds-toi. Je vais chercher ton cadeau !

-Oh oui, le cadeau ! J'avais oublié !

Je m'assois donc dans le fauteuil, le dos bien droit, ne frôlant même pas le dossier et essaie d'entendre où est-ce qu'il va fouiner pour trouver sa surprise. En général il met les cadeaux aux mêmes endroits. Sherlock et moi on allait toujours les chercher, voir ce qu'il nous offrait, les remettais et faisions semblant d'être surpris. Ca fonctionnait assez bien.

\- Bref, peu importe.

Je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule. J'ouvre les yeux et prends le paquet que Papa me tend. C'est assez léger, le papier est sobre. Il a l'air de venir d'un magasin. Vu l'œuvre d'art qu'on a fait avec le ruban, ça vient forcément d'un magasin.

\- Je déchire comme une enfant le papier et dévoile un maillot une pièce noir. Plutôt joli, assez simple. Comme j'aime. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas. Je lève les yeux vers mon père :

\- On va au parc aquatique ?

\- En quelque sorte. Ca s'appelle "Cavalaire sur mer".

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Connais pas. C'est nouveau ?

\- C'est en provence.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- "provence" ?

\- C'est en France, Elizabeth. On part deux semaines en vacance ensemble.

J'écarquille les yeux et me lève d'un bond.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui !

\- Merci, papa !

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- A deux ?

\- A deux.

Toujours pas de belle mère à l'horizon.

* * *

 **EW : Mycroft aka la personne à qui il ne faut pas confier vos secrets  
**

 **MH : Tu salis ma réputation**

 **EW : En vous faisant passer pour un humain doté d'une éthique ?**

 **MH : Oui**

 **JW : Ne parlez pas à ma fille comme ça.**

 **MH : Il défend sa fille, adorable.**

 **EW : Ne soyez pas si cynique, ce n'est pas comme si votre adorable caractère vous permettait d'avoir l'air d'être un affreux personnage**

 **MH : je te demande pardon ?**

 **EW : Acceptée, trésor.**


End file.
